


Fated: The Nephalem Guardians

by DeansWinterRose, NaturallySupernatural



Series: Fated [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Powers, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angelic Family, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Powers, Demonic Family, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human-Nephalem Sex, Human/nephalem relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Team as Family, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansWinterRose/pseuds/DeansWinterRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallySupernatural/pseuds/NaturallySupernatural
Summary: Nephalem Sisters, Lila and Isabella have always wanted a family and to be accepted by theirs, but growing up they have discovered that acceptance may be an ongoing journey in itself, until one of their 'uncles' comes to them offering to help them gain acceptance with the angels if they help him keep the Winchesters alive. Jumping at the chance, they accept the offer, never knowing they are playing into an even bigger plan.Dean's been brought back from Hell for reasons he's not entirely sure of....but when his rescuer, an angel of the Lord named Castiel tells him he's been chosen by God to do good work, Dean's thinking he's lost his mind. However, as time goes, he realizes he may just be right....?Could the family that Lila and Isabella been searching for be the one that they promised to protect?





	1. The Cast & Story Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CANON-DIVERGENCE

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48346393747/in/dateposted-public/)

**DEAN WINCHESTER, 29**

**LILA CORNELIUS, 27**

**SAM WINCHESTER, 25**

**ISABELLA CORNELIUS, 23**

**CASTIEL**

  **BRIANNA 'BRIA', 39**

* * *

 

**THE OTHER CAST**

**RHOMUS**

**BRIANNA, LILA AND ISABELLA'S DEMON FATHER**

**ARIEL**

**LILA AND ISABELLA'S ANGEL MOTHER; RHOMUS' _ESTRANGED_ WIFE**

**HENRY**

**BRIANNA, LILA AND ISABELLA'S OLDEST BROTHER; HE'S ALSO THE BIOLOGICAL SON OF RHOMUS' HUMAN FORM**

**WILLIAM ROBERT CORNELIUS.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT DEFINITIONS **

**NEPHALEM** **:** They are the children of a demon and an angel. The ONLY known Nephalems are Lila and Isabella. They can become more powerful than angels and demons. And they know this, that is why everyone is scrambling to get them on their side.  
  
Note: THE MORE THAT DARCIA AND MEIRA USE THEIR POWERS THE MORE POWERFUL THEY WILL BECOME

 

**Angel Life Mates**

Everyone in the world and on Earth has that one person that is your right fit that understands you completely and whom you’ll spend the rest of your life with. Even angels have that one angel or human that will accept them.

If they do not accept their life mate they will die or die alone.

Surprisingly, even the Nephalem sisters, Lila and Isabella have their own true mate. For them, the bond with their mates is stronger than any other angel’s mating bond with their mates.

NOTE: It's EXTREMELY RARE FOR AN ANGEL TO BE FATE MATES WITH A HUMAN; AND EVEN MORE RARE FOR ANGELS TO BE FATE MATED TO THEIR MORTAL ENEMIES, DEMONS.)


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

**-May 2008…..**

**-Sioux Falls, South Dakota…..**

 

The beautiful raven-haired woman walked into the apartment that she shared with her older sister and put her keys down on the table by the door. It was a warm one today. Lawrence, Kansas always got warm springs and very hot summers. At least that’s what her boss told her today. They’d been living there for the last 10 years now. It was actually the longest that they lived somewhere.

Then again it was the longest time that they weren’t bothered by either side of their family also. She dropped her bag next to the small dining table and finished flipping through the mail. “Lila?” she called out, tossing down her sister’s mail. She and her older sister, Lila had the most dysfunctional family. Then again when they’ve been fighting for over a millennia dysfunction was the most normal thing for them.

Lila and Isabella were what was known as Nephalem—Nephalem were half-angel and half-demon. They were never supposed to happen, but for one reason or another they do. They could never figure out why they were there while most ‘abominations’ were destroyed.

“In my room, Iz!”

Izzy walked down the hall toward Lila’s bedroom and into her room. Lila was putting her laundry away into her dresser. She smiled. Lila was always being the way they had always said they wanted their mom to be. True it was probably a little more June Cleaver type than what a modern day mom would be, but when you didn’t have a very good example of a mother you went with what you could get. “Hey.”

Lila smiled. “Hi. How was the bookstore?” she asked walking back over to another pile to bring it to her dresser.

Izzy worked in the town’s bookstore. She’d been working there since she was about 17 and she loved it. She liked being surrounded by books and being able to help people. “It was good. Busy. That new book came out. I got you a copy before they sold out.”

“Oh, cool!” Lila exclaimed. The bookstore had a new release from a mystery author she enjoyed and she had thought about going in tomorrow to get herself a copy, but she could tell that wouldn’t have worked because Izzy had just said that they had sold out of it. “Thanks. Go ahead and sit on the table.”

She walked to the nightstand and sat it there. She looked at her watch. “You leaving for the bar soon?”

“Yeah. I’ll be leaving in about forty-five minutes.”

“Cool. Can you pull yourself away from the laundry long enough and come hang out with me?” she asked. “Michelle asked me to look over the ledger. She thinks she screwed something up and since I always aced math….”

“Yeah, give me a sec and I’ll be right out.”

Izzy nodded. Lila was more than just a sister to her. She was like a mom to her. Since they were kids she had taken care of Izzy. Made sure she got to school, that she fit in the best she could and that they always had a home to come back to. She couldn’t remember a time that she never had a roof over her head. Lila tried very hard to give her the ‘normal’ life. Something that they had both craved since the day they had figured out that the angels were keeping ‘guards’ on them.

Lila came out a few minutes later and Izzy turned to her. She looked a little weird. “Are you okay?” Izzy asked.

“Um….yeah,” she said cautiously. “I think so.”

Izzy’s eyes narrowed as she observed her sister. She didn’t look right. Nephalems never got sick. They had an immunity to all of the human sicknesses and diseases. “Are you sure? You don’t look right.”

She looked at her. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” She gave her a reassuring smile. Truthfully, she’d been feeling off all day. She couldn’t exactly describe it to anyone because just it was new for Izzy to see her off like this, it was new for her to feel this way. It was so new she didn’t even know what she was feeling, let alone being able to describe it to her sister.

* * *

 

“Hey, Dom, I need a Red Russian, Screwdriver and two gin fizzes, please?”

“Coming right up, Lila!” the tall, muscular and sexy bartender said with a smile.

She turned to watch the patrons of the bar. She scanned the room with her lilac eyes. She’d been in the habit of scanning the room for demons or angels or even hunters since she was a kid. As she scanned the room suddenly a feeling of absolute terror washed over her. She exhaled slowly. Not this again.

For 2 weeks she’d been having some weird empathic thing going on. Something she couldn’t explain. Something she hadn’t even told her sister about. She had chalked it up to her going crazy. Being a Nephalem—half-angel and half-demon Lila and her sister, Isabella were always on high alert for an attack. They weren’t supposed to exist and everyone knew that. Everyone from the angels, to the demons and hunters.

But there was something different about this. She was usually really good with closing off the ‘angel side’ of herself and not have her empathy for humans weigh in on her every day life, but this was different. This felt like she should know this person and that they were somehow connected. Which was weird, but they weren’t usually connected to anyone at all.

“Quite the hole in the wall you got here, Lila.”

She went rigid and turned her head. “Ruby,” she snapped. “Who the hell let you out?” She looked the beautiful blond up and down. “Who the hell are you possessing?”

Ignoring the last part of that question, her mouth slid into an evil smirk. “The Winchesters.”

She scoffed and thanked the bartender then took the tray. “They that desperate?”

“It was actually an accident,” she told her.

She nodded. “Oh, right. The Gates of Hell were opened.” She sashed-shayed through the tables and dropped off the drinks. “Enjoy guys.” She glared at Ruby. “You little bastards are topside again.”

“And I like it.”

She tilted a brow in her direction. “I bet you do.” Her jaw set as she crossed her arms. “What do you want, Ruby? Besides making my night really shitty.”

“Did you hear about Lilith?”

She nodded curtly. “I’ve heard.” Lilith was one of the first demons ever created. She was extremely powerful and she’d definitely give Lila and Izzy a run for their money in a fight. Unlike the Hell Bitch standing in front of her. “I also hear there’s a bigger plan in place that involves Lilith.”

Lila fought the smirk when she realized that Ruby looked disappointed that she knew it all. Ruby looked at her questionably. “How do you know all that? I thought you were exiled from Hell?”

“Well, unlike you, Hell Slut, I’ve actually got pretty good connections.”

“Well, in a few hours there will be one less hunter for you to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“In thirty hours Dean Winchester’s going to Hell.” She smirked. “It might be fun to watch him be tortured.”

Lila’s gut tightened with the thought. She’d seen demonic tortures before. They weren’t pretty and they were extremely inhumane. To be tortured until you couldn’t take it anymore and then to be put back up to have it repeated day after day until you submitted to being turned into a demon. It was the most brutal way she could think of and she’d never wish it on any human, ever. “You’re disgusting.”

Ruby smiled. “Aww, come on, Lila. Tap into your demon side and enjoy it. His family has been trying to kill you for years.”

She sighed. She didn’t care about how much she hated hunters, no one deserved to be tortured the way that the demons tortured souls down there. Ignoring the demon, she turned to the bartender again and smiled at him. She took the drinks and put them on her tray. She looked at Ruby. “Go torture someone else, Ruby. I’m busy.”

* * *

 

Dean Winchester’s time was running out.

He jerked awake, panting from the terror of the dream as his heart thundered against his ribcage. He tried to wake up and calm his heart as his brother walked. He had 30 until his deal ran out and he was scared witless. He was trying to act all calm, cool and collected, but it was getting harder with every passing hour.

Sam was the reason why he had this deal to begin with. He wanted to bring his brother back after being killed by one of the Chosen Children of Azazel. He had made the deal and the demon who gave it to him only gave him a year to go. So, here they were 30 hours until he was going to be dragged down to hell.

“Dig up anything good?”

Dean shook his head a bit, closed the book and hadn’t looked up at him. “No.” He cleared his throat. “Nothing good.”

Sam smiled. “Well, Bobby has. Finally.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. A way to find Lilith.”

“Oh. With just uh—” looks at watch. “thirty hours to go.” There was a pause and he smiled, “Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know... some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could... What's Spanish for "donkey show"?”

Sam snickered. “So if we do save you... Let's never do that.”

“Yeah...” He looked down at the books as Sam sat next to him.

“Hey, Dean.” He sighed. “Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you.”

Dean looked at him.

Sam said reassuringly, “I swear. Everything's gonna be okay.”

Dean looked at his brother and his eyes pop wide for a second as he just stares at him. Sam’s face was completely distorted. Then it went back to just Sam, which told Dean he was hallucinating. “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

In the cabin, Bobby was setting up a scything apparatus over an unfolded map. “So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out.”

“Like the town Lilith's in? Sam asked hopeful.

“Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street,” Bobby told him.

He begins the scything ritual, he swings the pendulum and then begins chanting in Latin. Dean and Sam watch as the pendulum swings back and forth, searching the map for where Lilith’s location is, then it suddenly stops.

Bobby looked at the map and then boys. “And we have a winner. New Harmony, Indiana.”

“Alright,” Sam said. He straightened the pendulum and looked at Bobby. “Let's go.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Just holster it up there, Tex,” Dean told him.

“What's the problem?” Sam asked his brother a little confused.

“What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?”

“Ain't you just bringing down the room.”

“Yeah, well, it's a gift.”

“I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do, Dean?”

“Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all.”

“Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu.”

“Damn it, Sam, no.” He turned his back on Sam and walked a few steps.

Frustrated by his brother’s stubbornness, Sam said, “We're so past arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby.”

Dean whirled on him. “The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is.”

“Exactly.” He walked up to him. “And we've got no time and no choice either.”

“Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul!”

“Okay, fine. She's a liar,” he agreed. “She's still got that knife.”

“Dean,” Bobby tried.

“For all we know, she works for Lilith,” Dean told them.

“Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else,” Sam insisted.

“Sam's right,” Bobby tried again.

“NO! DAMN IT!” he exclaimed.

Bobby looked surprised by Dean’s outburst. They looked at each for a few seconds. Dean was calmer this time when he spoke, “Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again.” They were surprised to hear him say that. “You guys wanna save me, find something else.”

He walked back to the table and sat down with a contemplative look on his face. Sam watched for a moment then sighed, as Bobby grabbed his jacket. “Where are you going, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“I guess to...” he throws up his arms, frustrated. “…find something else.”

* * *

 

Lila rinsed the dish at the sink and dropped it into the drying rack that sat on the counter. She drained the water and started washing down the counter. The familiar feeling came over her again, like she was being watched or that she needed to stay on defense. That feeling had been happening a lot lately. Especially over the last couple of weeks.

She tossed the sponge to the back of the sink, picked up the dish towel and headed for the window that was looking out into downtown Chicago. She looked left to right and then back again. She went to the next window, but didn’t see anything. She sighed. _Okay, Liles, you’re losing it._ To continue to reassure herself she walked to the door and looked through the peephole and didn’t see anything either. She opened the door and sighed when there was no one near it.

She exhaled. Maybe always being on alert was finally getting to her.

“Are you okay?”

Lila whirled around, surprised. Isabella was standing in the living room, obviously having just come from her room down the hall her back was facing. She looked extremely confused. Lila shook her head like she was trying to get the fuzzies out. “I….I…don’t know.”

She stepped forward and came to her almost instantly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t shake this feeling,” she admitted lowering herself to the couch.

She looked at her sister. “What feeling?”

“That something really bad is about to happen,” she admitted.

She looked at her questionably. She’d been saying that for a couple of weeks now and she could never give her a good answer. “I’m calling Bria.”

‘Bria’ was their older half-sister. She was from their father’s many marriages. Their father was a 650 year old high-tiered demon. He was considered to be like a commander or something in the demonic army down there. Lila lurched forward. “No! Iz, don’t!”

Isabella turned to her. “We gotta do something, Lila. You’ve been feeling like this for two weeks. This anxiousness and fear isn’t good.”

Lila sighed. Isabella swiped up her Blackberry and searched for Bria’s name. She punched the call button with her thumb. She waited. “Hey, it’s me. We need you.”

Seconds later, an absolutely beautiful red-haired woman appeared in the room by the window, her blue eyes concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Lila exhaled, somewhat relieved. Bria had always dropped whatever she was doing to help them whenever they needed her. It didn’t matter what was going on Bria was always there. “For the last two weeks I’ve been feeling really anxious, fearful, terrified and worried.” She turned her blue eyes to her sister. “You know I’m not like that. I’m usually not this empathic, so maybe always being on alert has finally cracked my mind.”

Bria shook her head. “No, it hasn’t. I don’t know why you’re feeling all those things, but there are some big things afoot down in hell. Father won’t tell me what yet, but he did say it that it had something to do with Dean Winchester.”

The sisters both froze at the mention of that surname. A John Winchester had tried to kill them several times over their lifetime. Isabella looked at Lila and then at Bria. “Winchester?” her voice shaking with fear.

Bria nodded. “Oh, Izzy, honey, it’s okay. John’s not alive anymore. Hasn’t been for a year or so now, maybe two years.”

“So, I’m feeling Dean’s emotions?” she questioned, tilting her head to the left curiously.

Their sister shrugged. “Honey…..Li-Li, I don’t know. You know Henry, Damon and I don’t know much about your abilities. Demons can’t be empathic toward humans. The only thing we can do is read their emotions and play off them so we can take their souls.”

Lila exhaled. “But if it’s true and there’s something big going down with the Winchesters, why am I feeling it?” She shook her head. “That’s never happened to me before. I know that the angels can feel emotions that’s how they grant prayers, but I’m not even sure if I can go that far with it, so….why?”

Bria shrugged. “I have no idea, Sweetie, but I could find out. See if Henry knows why.”

She nodded and looked into her eyes. “Please.”

* * *

 

“Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You... can save your brother, and I can show you how.”

Ruby was trying to convince Sam to let her teach him how to use the power that Azazel gave him. Sam was resisting mostly.

“So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda.” Dean walked out of the shadows and he doesn’t look happy at all.

“Dean,” the softness in her voice is gone. “Charming as ever.”

Dean walked towards Sam and Ruby. “Aw, I knew you'd show up. Because I knew Sam wouldn't listen.”

Sam looked at him, but then quickly looked away.

“But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body.”

“Oh. Well, you're right about that.”

“What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my brother again. Are we clear?”

“Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it.”

“Dean, look, just hold on for one—”

“Sam!” he snapped angrily. “Don't. Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?”

“That's not true,” she retorted.

“She wants you to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay. I mean hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-Christ Super Star.”

“I want Lilith dead. That's all.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I've told you why!”

He mocked her. “Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach.”

“You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself, this is how. You dumb, spineless dick.”

Dean looked at her, then turned as if to leave, but instead comes back swinging his right hook into Ruby’s face. The 2 of them start fighting, after she knocks Sam on his ass. After a few moments of fighting with Ruby, Dean straightened, smiling. “What the hell are you grinning at?”

“Missing something?” He brought up the knife so that she could see it. She storms to him, looking pissed. “I'll kill you, you son of a bitch.”

As she rushed toward him, she’s stopped midway through by something. She looked up and there’s a Devil’s Trap painted on the ceiling. She’s fuming. Dean smiled a little at her. “Like I said...” He put the knife down. “I knew you'd come.”

He walked away from her, toward the staircase, calling over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs, “Let’s go, Sam.”

Ruby screams at him, angry as they go upstairs.

* * *

 

Ryan’s was busy tonight.

It might have something to do with it being karaoke night at the bar. Sometimes she wished she could go deaf so she didn’t have to hear the cats being killed and the tone deaf idiots who thought they could sing like Jon Bon Jovi or Christina Aguilera.

She felt someone touch her arm and she looked downward. “Hey, Ray. What’s up?”

Ray was one of their usuals. He came in every night. Stayed for a couple of hours sipping his wine and doing some work on his laptop. “Could I get a refill, please?”

“Absolutely,” she smiled. “Pinot?”

He nodded. “Thank you, Lila.”

She smiled politely at him and then walked away. She took a couple more orders then went to the bar and recited them back to Dom. She then turned and scanned through the bar. She always did that to see if there was someone demonic or angelic or hunter waiting for her. As she scanned the bar, a feeling of heaviness settled in her chest as her stomach knotted. She rubbed her chest as if she could actually feel it.

Which strangely enough she could feel the sensations of the emotion and knew immediately what it was—regret. Someone regretted something. Within seconds her heart went from pulse to pumping at a normal rate to racing as if it was the Indy500. “What the hell?” she whispered. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time as her hands started to shake.

Midnight.

Oh, crap.

If this had anything to do with Dean and if Ruby and Bria were correct about him going to hell, it would be now.

“Hey, Liles, orders are up!”

“Just a minute, Dom,” she said over the music and the woman trying to sing Madonna. She closed her eyes and tried to slow the shaking and her heartbeat. As if on cue she felt a pain in her chest. “Fuck,” she whispered.

Dominic Renzetti walked to Lila as he watched her, calling over another waitress. “Hey, Sara, can you take Lila’s tables for a second. I think she needs a break.” He came out from the bar and went to her. “Lila, are you okay?”

“No,” she panted, holding a hand to her chest. Her entire chest ached with something she hadn’t felt before. Like something or someone was holding her down. She looked at Dom. “I….I….I….c-c-can’t b-b-br-br-breathe.”

“Okay, honey, let’s get you in the back to sit down.”

As Dom helped her to the back, a sudden and piercing pain, like daggers or claws piercing through her radiated throughout her. “Oh, GOD!” She emitted a shriek and double over. Dear God….if this is what Hellhounds felt like as they chewed humans up, she was seriously going to advocate for a better way.

She fell to her knees almost immediately.

“Lila!” Dom screamed.

“Call my sister.”

“What?”

“Call my sister!” she yelled as the pain became even more intense. She crawled to the back room and collapsed, curling herself into a ball.

As quickly as the pain had started, it disappeared and Lila was left with a sense of loss that was so immense it seemed to have swallowed her whole. A suffocating sensation tightened her throat. Tears filled her eyes as the grief and emptiness seemed to overtake her. She closed her eyes, the tears spilling past her eyelashes and let the sobs that threaten carry her.

* * *

 

Isabella came into the bar, through the back entrance and rushed down the long hallway, searching desperately for her sister. She opened the last door on the left at the end of the hallway and her heart ached as she now saw her sister sitting up, sobbing, rocking back and forth. She came to her. “Liles?”

“Oh, God….!” She sobbed. “I have….no idea….what this is….but whatever it is….it hurts, Izzy!”

Izzy pulled her into her arms and held her, rocking back and forth. Without thinking, she dialed a familiar number. “Hey, is Bria, still there with you?” There was a pause. “I need your help. Lila’s empathy kicked in again,” she said as her heart suddenly sank. She ended the call and held her.

Seconds later, Henry and Bria both popped into the room and Henry walked up to the two of them. He lifted Lila into his arms and carried her outside. He set her on her feet and pushed her hair out of her face. “Talk to me, Lila. Talk to me.”

She looked up into matching blue eyes and her heart thumped. “Henry, it….it was…awful!” she cried. “If that’s how it feels to have father’s hounds tear someone apart it’s not fair,” she said wiping her tears.

“What do you mean?”

“I felt it,” she told him, trying to pull herself together. Even though it was mostly futile because the heaviness in her chest felt like a millstone crushing down on her and the feel of loneliness, of loss was getting stronger. What in the world was going on? Why was she feeling like this toward someone she had never met before?

“What do you mean you felt it?” Bria pressed.

“I actually felt the pain that he felt as those….dogs…tore,” her words caught in her throat as her eyes welled with tears, “….him a-a-apart. It’s awful.” She looked at her siblings. “How can you do that to someone?”

Bria shook her head. “Don’t look at me. I got out of the deal making business like ten years ago.”

“And my job in hell isn’t to make or carry out deals so I have no idea. But you should ask Ignatius. He’d probably tell you.”

Bria looked up at Henry. “Do-do-you think we should tell her?”

“Tell me what?” she said through her tears.

Henry sighed and dropped his hands from her arms. “Dean Winchester was the only soul that was taken by hellhounds tonight.”

The shock of his words spun her world out of control. “Really?”

He nodded. “I went to Crowley myself and asked. After some threats he gave it up. Dean Winchester’s soul was the only one taken tonight.”

“So I’m somehow connected to him?” She asked, looking into their faces.

Bria shook her head. “Not necessarily, no. It could just mean that his emotions were at their peak tonight instead of putting your wall up that Izzy told me about earlier, you let his emotions in and they wrapped around you, carrying you on the ride with them.”

There was a really long pause from everyone. Isabella and Bria both comforted Lila in the silence. Then, Henry said, “However, there’s another possibility.”

“Which is….?” His 3 sisters said in unison.

“Dean Winchester could be your life mate.”

She had heard about that, but she thought it was a fairy tale that some angels and Bria had told her about. And for others to torture her with because being Nephalems they would never it because apparently their demonic side cancels out the ‘angelic life mate’ idea. “My what?!”

Henry rubbed his forehead. “It’s extremely rare for 2 reasons. One: You’re a Nephalem. Father had said that more than likely your demon side would cancel out the angelic life mate that the angels experience every few millennia.”

Izzy nodded. “I heard about that. Apparently, if the two fated angels get together. There will be this eternal contentment.” She smiled at her sister. “This is the best part—if you and your life mate fall in love you will stay that way until one of you dies.”

Henry nodded. “Right. And two: It’s extremely rare because an angel or demon has never fallen in love with or bonded to a human before.”

She sighed. She thought about what her brother just said and the millstone on her heart crushed a little more. “Great. I may have finally found someone to love me for **_me_** and he’s spending eternity in Hell to be tortured by relatives.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Could my life get anymore worse?”


	3. Their Assignment

**-SEPTEMBER 18, 2008…..**

 

Yep, it did get worse.

For Lila, it was 4 immensely depressing months of her life. She had never felt so lost in her life and considering everything she’s been through that’s saying a lot. After what she had experienced and everything she ended up losing her job because she couldn’t cope with everything.

The pain and the loss excruciating, but it was the loneliness that was the killer for her. Which was really weird because she had never met him before, but yet here she was missing him as if he was her lover. If wasn’t for her angel older brother, Sebastian and her demon siblings she talked to then she wasn’t so sure she could have gone through it.

For the last 4 months she’d spent researching everything that Henry talked about and basically discovering nothing. There wasn’t anything anywhere that she could find that mentioned anything about an angel bond. Henry wouldn’t lie to her, even though he was a demon. And she had also spent the last 4 months training with her sister and the angels.

For her, it did what it was supposed to distract her so that she didn’t think about Dean Winchester and she was able to focus on what she was doing. Which was why they were where they were now.

However, before they stepped through the Earthly portal to come to heaven, the emotion had changed inside of her. Instead of loneliness and sadness it turned itself into longing or something like like.

She and Isabella stepped through the portal that opened Heaven to them and looked around. If someone went by a human’s general description of heaven, they’d be shocked by how corporate it looked. Covered in all white and glass windows. Isabella shivered and looked at her sister. “Why is it that every time I’m here I feel like we’re in enemy territory?”

Lila smiled sympathetically at her sister and took her hand. “Because we are, Sis, but don’t worry, I’m here with you and I’ve always protected you, right?”

Isabella nodded her head. “I know, but every time we’re here I keep thinking that we’re gonna get ambushed or something.”

She squeezed her hand and then walked into the room that their ‘uncle’ told them to go into. As she walked in, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. A defense mechanism, her eyes started glowing a bright purple color.

She scanned the room and then lowered her eyes and they stopped glowing. She had to admit that her sister was right to feel that way. She felt that way too. It’s not like they were ever nice to her.

However, thanks to a plan that backfired on God, they now existed and have spent their entire lives either trying to be accepted into one of 3 worlds—angels, demons or humans—or protecting themselves from them. Now, one of those angels called her and asked her to meet him here.

Deciding to stay hyper-vigilant about everything, she scanned the area again for anything supernatural. The good thing about being supernatural was that she always knew who was who. Nothing supernatural could go undetected with them.

“Lila. Isabella.”

They spun and saw Castiel and another angel. This one she didn’t know the name of. “What do you want?”

“I needed to speak to you.”

The girls turned and Isabella groaned. “Oh, God…..I hate him.”

“Hello, Abomination.”

“Uriel,” Castiel admonished.

Lila glared at all three angels. “What in the hell do you want?” she demanded.

“We need your help,” Castiel told her.

“Why?”

“Why should we help you?” Isabella snapped back. “It’s not like either of you have actually helped us.”

Castiel looked at both angels and shook his head. “You’re right, Isabella. The angels haven’t been good to you, and neither have I.”

Lila tilted her head in a sassy type of way and asked, “So, why should we help?”

“Because you’re the only ones who can,” the mysterious unknown angel said.

That perked the sisters up. What in the hell kind of job did Uncle get tasked with that they were the only ones that could help? She laughed wryly. “You’re joking, right?”

Uriel looked at the raven-haired abomination and said, “Does it look like I’m joking?”

Isabella glared at him, her eyes were slits. “Well, according to the rumors I heard you’re the funniest one in Castiel’s garrison, so….”

Uriel glared at her. Lila sat on the table and looked at all 3 angels. “So, what’s so dire that Heaven and the angels who have basically shunned us and put us under military ruling want us to do?”

“We need you to protect some people for us.”

“Like who?”

“The Winchesters.”

Lila’s entire body froze almost on contact. They had to be kidding. “Wha—what?” How was she supposed to protect a dead person?

Isabella looked at them too and laughed wryly. “Now, you are joking.”

“But we’re not,” Castiel told them.

“Then you’ve gone insane.”

“What do you mean?” the mystery angel asked.

“They’re hunters!” they said in unison.

Lila sighed. “Not to mention one of them is chained up in Hell for eternity.” She exhaled when she seen the blank expressions. “Look, guys, normally I might think about helping you out….”

“But?” Uriel asked.

“If it was anyone else then I’d say yes,” Isabella told them.

“Why not the Winchesters?”

“Because they’re hunters,” Lila answered. She sighed. “Come on, guys, don’t act stupid. You know why we—”

“They have to be protected,” Castiel told them, desperately.

“Why?” the sisters asked in unison.

“Because they’re the key to everything. If they die then the world will be dragged into the apocalypse. And everything that thrives on Earth from humans to plant life will die with it. We….we….” Castiel looked at Uriel, then at his ‘nieces’. “We have to make sure they make it and the way Samuel Winchester’s going he may not make it to next year.”

“Then give him back his brother.”

The angels stiffened. Lila laughed bitterly. “Just because I don’t live here or in Hell doesn’t mean I don’t know what the hell has been going on. The Younger Winchester spun out of control because his brother wasn’t by his side.”

Isabella folded her arms in front of her. “It’s the same thing that I would do if I didn’t have Lila.” She shrugged. “You know, if you think about it, Liles. We have a lot in common with them. We both had awful parental examples.”

Lila smirked. “Very true.” She looked at all 3 of them. “If we say no then what happens?”

“Well, if you say no then we’ll assign two more angels,” Castiel answered. “Lila, Isabella, please. I’m asking.”

Castiel never asked them for anything, so if he was asking now they needed them to do this. The sisters looked into his vessel’s blue eyes. Then exchanged a look with each other. Isabella knew that if they didn’t do it then the Winchesters would basically be locked up or keep running from the angels. Lila sighed. “Fine, we’ll do it.”

“We will?”

She nodded. “We will.”

Uriel curled his upper lip. “There’s rules—”

“Rules?”

“Yes, rules. One: Protect the Winchesters at all costs—that also means at the expense of your own life. Two: The mission comes first and MUST come first. At the expense of everything else. Three: DO NOT FORNICATE WITH THE BROTHERS.”

Isabella laughed. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Very serious. If you fornicate with them then it’ll ruin everything we’re trying to achieve here. You’ll destroy everything.”

Lila exhaled. “Fine. What else?”

“DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM,” Uriel told them. “Whatever you do. Falling in love leads to fornication—”

“No really?” Isabella questioned sassily. “So, let me ask you something, what’s the difference between the Winchester Brothers and some guy down there that I can pick up in a bar, huh?”

The tall angel walked to her. “Because I said so.”

Isabella dropped her bright blue eyes to her older sister then looked into the dark eyes of the angel’s vessel. “Fine. Agreed.”

“What’s the first thing that we do?”

“The first thing has already happened,” Castiel told them.

“Which is?” Isabella asked.

“I released Dean Winchester from Hell.”

Lila couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her uncle just pulled someone from Hell to help with the Angels’ mission to stop Lilith. Could that be the reason as to why she felt longing instead of sadness? With no knowledge of the life mate thing except what the indicators were—thanks Sebastian—there wasn’t much to go on. “You did what?” she asked, slowly.

“I pulled Dean Winchester from hell.”

“No, we heard you, but I just thought maybe I misunderstood.”

He shook his head. “No. Why would you misunderstand that?”

“Because Uncle Castiel, you nonchalantly said it as if you’re asking me to pass you the salt,” Isabella pointed out.

“Why would I ask you to pass the salt?”

She gave a frustrated sigh. “Never mind.” Sometimes she hated being one of only 2 supernatural beings who ever knew human slang.

Lila looked around. “So, where is he?”

“I didn’t bring him with me.”

Their jaws dropped slightly. “What?! Are you crazy!?” Isabella exclaimed.

“What?”

Lila rubbed her forehead, Not because she had a headache or anything, she was trying to keep her frustration in check. “Uncle, if you wanted him to help you, leaving him in his coffin to suffocate on dirt isn’t helping the cause.”

“I do not understand what you mean.”

She exhaled slowly. “Never mind.” She ran a hand through her raven-colored hair. “So, you expect him to pull himself up from a six foot grave?”

He nodded. “Why not? We could.”

Isabella rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting. “Of course we could!” She almost exclaimed. “With the right motivation we could lift the entire Empire State Building with one hand!”

“Why are you yelling?”

“Why am I yelling?” She paced to the middle of the room and then turned on him. “Because you left a human, a hunter, to basically fend for himself without any knowledge on what to do.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“Is that a problem?” she repeated, flabbergasted. Isabella looked at her sister. “Lila.”

Lila sighed. “Yes, that’s a problem! How in the heck is he going to contact you? He doesn’t even know it was you who did it, Uncle. So, how is he supposed to help with the plan?”

Castiel just gave her a blank expression.

Isabella could see this happening more than anyone. “You do realize what’s going to happen don’t you?”

He shook his head. She rubbed her head. Lila looked at her uncle. “He’s going to try to find you. Try every means to do so. Basically he’s going to hunt you.”

“What do you mean?”

Isabella sighed. “Uncle, humans are naturally curious. It’s how they learn. From what I know of Sam and Dean Winchester’s adventures so far, they hunt everything supernatural. After he made the deal with Azazel to bring Sam back, he knew he was going to hell and he knew there was no way out of it. He resigned himself to spending eternity in Hell. And now he’s topside again?” She scoffed. “I’d be more than confused. I’d be mystified.” She turned her lilac colored eyes to her uncle.

She’d never understand the heartless nature of Angels.


	4. Lazarus Rising

Dean Winchester came to inside of his coffin, coughing, gasping and gagging and totally unsure of how in the Hell he got here. And where was here? And was it his body?

He patted around for where he usually kept his lighter and almost smirked. It was definitely his body, but why? The usual thing to do for a hunter was to burn their bodies so that they couldn’t be possessed later. So, why hadn’t he been burned?

He took the lighter out of his pocket and flicked it to life. He looked around and noticed through the immolated glow of the lighter’s flame that he was definitely in his body and he was in a pine box. Which meant that Bobby and Sam had buried him instead of burning him. But why?

And why was he back anyway?

He started to panic when he realized he didn’t have a way out. He tried to call out, but his voice was all raspy and his throat felt dry. He coughed softly to clear it. After a few more calls out for help, he started beating on the lid of the box and dirt started falling down on him. Finding the edge of the lid he started pulling on the lid until it collapsed and the dirt with it, all on top of him.

Finding the strength from somewhere, he pulled himself from the pile of dirt that fell on him and then up through the ground. It was actually kinda painful. Pulling himself through tons of dirt and grass felt like getting stuck in quicksand.

Not that he really had had that experience.

Once he was out and standing, he looked around. The trees laid down like a stack of dominos all around his gravesite. It was like an atomic bomb had gone off. Having no clue as to where he was, he took his flannel off and tied it around his waist. He then started walking, looking for the nearest store or pay phone, something.

As he walked he thought about the things that happened down there. Not with the demons and the torture, but with the strange feelings he got. It was really weird that he felt grief, depression, confusion and a longing. The longing was the most confusing part. It wasn’t like he was feeling with missing Sam or Bobby. This was different. This was a longing he’d never felt before. If he’d have to guess it’d be a longing for a girlfriend or wife. Which he didn’t do either. So, why in the world was he feeling like he had to find her?

He found a gas station at a crossroads and walked up to the door, the place was shut down. He knocked a couple of times, but no answer. So, he used his shirt and busted the window open to unlock the door. He then opened the door and went for the coolers first for some water. He downed the a bottle about half way, then seen a newspaper in the holder. He picked it up and noticed that it said it was September 18th. Which meant, he was down in hell for 4 months.

He walked to the bathroom and cleaned off his face. He looked into the mirror after drying his face off with his shirt. He straightened and pulled his shirt up. His torso wasn’t torn to ribbons like it was months before when the hounds had pulled him into Hell.

Feeling a slight twinge on his upper arm, he pulled his sleeve up and gasped as the fabric rubbed across the wound. He looked in the mirror at it, it was a handprint. To say he was a little freaked out, was an understatement.

Deciding to ignore it for now, he grabbed some essentials. Some granola bars, candies, waters, and….Busty Asian Beauties….his favorite magazine. He walked to the register and opened it. He took all the money out of it and shoved it into his pocket.

While he was getting the money, the TV suddenly turned on, static on the screen. He turned it off. Then, the radio came on, static with the slight melodic sound coming from it. He stepped forward to turn the radio off, then the TV popped back on again.

Quickly shoving the rest of the money into his pocket, he found some salt and put it on the window sills. A very high pitched hissing sound started filling the room, making his ears hurt. He covered one with one hand. But the sound got to be too much and he stopped, covering both ears. However, the frequency started breaking the windows in the place. Dean took cover, waiting it out.

After the strange occurrence happened, Dean found a pay phone and dialed a number. No luck. He tried another. This time it was Bobby. “Yeah?”

“Bobby?” Dean said.

_“Yeah?”_

“It's me.”

_“Who's “me”?”_

“Dean.”

The only response he got was a dial tone on Bobby’s end. He hung up his own receiver and dialed again.

_“Who is this?”_

“Bobby, listen to me.”

_“This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya.”_

He gets the dial tone again. Dean hangs up, turns. He sees an old beat up white car parked outside the station and hotwire it and prove to Bobby he’s alive.

* * *

 

**-Sioux Falls, South Dakota…..**

 

Dean walked up the stairs of Bobby’s home and banged on the front door. Bobby opened it and Dean smirks. “Surprise,” he says.

Bobby’s too shocked to do anything but stutter. “I, I don't...”

“Yeah, me neither.” Bobby stepped back and Dean walked in. “But here I am.”

Behind his back, Bobby picked up a silver knife. As Dean approached him, he lunged forward and slashes at him. He grabbed his arm and twists it around; Bobby breaks the grip and backhands him in the face. Dean stumbles back into the living room.

“Bobby! It's me!”

“My ass!”

Dean shoved a chair between him and Bobby, holding a hand out. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me.”

Bobby lowered the knife, kicked the chair out of the way and slowly stepped toward Dean and touched his shoulder. He suddenly slashed at him again, Dean quickly disarmed him. “I am not a shapeshifter!”

Bobby fought him. “Then you're a Revenant!”

He shoved him away. He holds the knife now and holds it in front of him. “Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?” Dean pushed up his sleeve and sliced at his arm, grunting slightly with the pain. Blood appears and begins spilling out slowly out of his arm.

Bobby realized in that moment he was telling the truth. “Dean?”

Relieved and emotional, Dean said, “That's what I've been trying to tell you.”

Bobby broke emotionally, beginning to cry he pulled Dean in for a hug. Dean returned the hug with the same amount of emotion and then they pulled apart.

“It's... It's good to see you, boy.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“But... how did you bust out?”

“I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...”

Out of nowhere, Bobby splashed water in Dean’s face. He spit some out. “I'm not a demon either, you know.”

“Sorry. Can't be too careful.”

They walked further into the house, as Dean’s wiping himself off and told him what had happened. Bobby’s colored all confused. “But... that don't make a lick of sense.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir.”

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit—”

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” he joked.

“What do you remember?”

“Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it.” Bobby sat as Dean walked around the Desk. “Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not...”

“Oh, he's alive. As far as I know.”

“Good.... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?”

“I haven't talked to him for months.”

“You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?”

“He was dead set on it.”

“Bobby, you should've been looking after him.”

“I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you.”

Dean’s brow furrowed a little. “Why did you bury me, anyway?”

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it.”

“Well, I'm glad he won that one.”

“He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said.”

Dean’s voice dropped suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

“He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found.”

Realizing what that meant and remembering what all he saw around him when he came up, he swore, “Oh, damnit, Sammy.”

“What?”

“Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.” He stripped off his overshirt and then pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to reveal the hand branding on his arm.

Bobby stood coming to him. “What in the hell?”

“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.”

“But why?”

“To hold up their end of the bargain.”

“You think Sam made a deal.” It wasn’t a question.

“It's what I would have done.”

After Dean finds Sam by the GPS on his phone, they figure out he’s in Pontiac, Illinois. Hopping into one of Bobby’s many cars they head for Illinois.

* * *

 

They get to Sam’s motel and ask for his room number. They go up and knock on the door. A hot dark haired young woman answered, “So where is it?”

Dean looked at Bobby confused, then looked at the woman. “Where's what?”

“The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?”

“I think we got the wrong room.”

Sam stepped out of another part of the room. He is grim and focused and wears a grey t-shirt and jeans. He looks toward the hot brunette and starts to say, “Hey, is...” but stops when he sees Dean. He swallowed hard, shocked. His eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.

Dean smiled, his eyes brighten. “Heya, Sammy.”

Sam is totally silent. Dean stepped into the room, ignoring the brunette as she let them in. As Dean got close, Sam pulled a knife and lunged at him. The brunette screamed. Dean blocked Sam’s attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggled to get free. Sam shouted, “Who are you?!”

“Like you didn't do this?!”

“Do what?!”

Bobby kept his grip on Sam. “It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him.”

Sam stared at Dean, the struggling slowly leaving his body as confusion sets in. “What...?”

Dean walked to him cautiously. “I know. I look fantastic, huh?”

Bobby let go of him, who looks like he’s on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls Dean into a desperate hug. They embrace for several seconds, hanging on. Bobby watched his boys being reunited and he couldn’t help the emotion that sprang to his eyes with the tears. Sam pushed Dean back at arm’s length.

The brunette looked between the 2 brothers. “So are you two like... together?”

Both Dean and Sam looked at her surprised that she’d ask that. “What? No. No. He's my brother.”

“Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go.”

Sam says it’s probably a good idea and after she gets dressed he walks her out, using the wrong name and then shuts the door in her face. Sam pulled on his shoes.

“So tell me, what'd it cost?”

Sam smiled. “The girl? I don't pay, Dean.”

“That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?”

“You think I made a deal?”

“That's exactly what we think.”

“Well, I didn't.”

Dean looked at him, the authority coming into his voice. “Don't lie to me.”

“I'm not lying.”

Not believing him, Dean walked to him. “So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this.”

Dean pushed himself up from the bed, angrily. “Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?”

Dean reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. “There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!”

Sam broke Dean’s grip. “I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry.”

Dean relented. He knew the kid better than anyone. “It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you.”

“Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question.”

“If he didn't pull me out, then what did?”

* * *

 

They went to a psychic friend of Bobby’s named Pamela. She sets up and prepares for the séance and then looks for something that the mystery guy touched. Dean reveals the handprint on his arm and Pamela touches it and started the séance.

At the end of it, they got a name and Pamela ended up in the hospital with her eyes burned out.

Inside the warehouse, where Dean and Bobby waited for Castiel to show, the wind picked up violently and the shingles on the roof started to rattle and thud. The lightbulbs started to burst all around them and they ducked. The door came open and the light sockets began to spark.

Through the commotion Dean and Bobby saw 3 people walk in. A man with 2 young women behind him. Compared to Trench coat Guy, the girls were dressed in more modern clothing. One was wearing jeans and a moto jacket and another was wearing black pants and a jean jacket. They start firing at them, but the 3 figures just keep moving toward them. Dean picked up his knife and looked from the trenchcoated guy to the women who seemed to be dress more modernly. “Who are you?”

Trench coat guy looked at Dean and said, “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that,” he said sarcastically.

“Aww…I don’t think he truly meant that.” The taller girl fired back.

Dean pulled back and plunged the knife into the guy’s chest. Dean seen the shorter one wince slightly as the blade went into him. Castiel looked down, unconcerned, and pulls it out, drops it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby attacked the girl that winced. She grabbed his hand and touched his forehead, forcing him to pass out.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone,” he said.

Dean crouched down in front of Bobby and felt for a pulse. Lila knelt down in front of him. “He’s still alive. He’s just napping.”

Dean looked up and his heart thudded in his chest when his eyes locked with the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. They were a very beautiful bright shade of blue. He felt something like snap in his chest. It was a very weird feeling, like something clicking into place. “Wow….”

She flashed a smile. He stood and looked at Castiel. “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

Dean tried to keep his face stern as he watched the girls roll their eyes at Castiel’s seriousness. “Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?”

“I'm an Angel of the Lord.”

Dean slowly stood. “Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Dean watched as the shorter of the 2 women folded her arms in front of her and said, “Do you blame him? After seeing what he’s seen I don’t think I would either.”

Castiel glared at her. She waved him off. “Oh, don’t give me that look. It didn’t work when I was a kid and it sure as hell ain’t going to work now.”

Dean chuckled briefly at the girl’s sarcasm. But before Dean could ask who they are, lightning flashed, and projecting on the wall were these great shadowy wings, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears. Dean looked at the sassy little thing and she scoffed. “Show off.”

For the first time, he heard the taller girl laugh. Dean looked at Cas. “Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”

Sassy waved him off. “Trust me, the true form ain’t much to look at.”

Dean smirked. His lips fell into a frown. “You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean’s brow furrowed slightly. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

The taller one leaned toward him and whispered not so quietly, “Told you.”

He slid a glance to the speaker and then looked back at Dean. “That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?”

The girls snickered. Castiel glared at them. “This? This is... a vessel.”

“You're possessing some poor bastard?”

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?”

Castiel frowned, disappointed. “I told you.”

He still couldn’t believe it. “Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”

Castiel stepped toward him and the Sassy one stepped up next to him. “Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in my experience,” he all but muttered.

Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?”

“Why'd you do it?”

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”

Dean stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious? So, I’ve been chosen by God to do something?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

Dean scoffed. “Right. So who are the Supremes?”

The taller one laughed softly. “That’s cute.”

“Thanks.”

Sassy looked at Dean and smiled. “My name’s Lila and this is my sister, Isabella.”

“Izzy,” she corrected. “My full name makes me sound so pretentious.”

“And you’re angels of the Lord too?”

Lila slowly shook her head. “Not exactly.”

“What are you?”

“Um….we’re a species called Nephalem.”

“What is that?”

“We’re half-angel and half…..” Lila’s eyes fell on his a little afraid. The last time she had told a hunter what she was she had spent an hour trying to fight them off.

“Half-human?”

She shook her head. She cleared her throat. “We’re half-angel and half-demon.”

“What?” Dean asked a little shocked. “That exists?”

Isabella nodded. “We’re the only two in existence.”

“They are speaking the truth. Lila and Isabella are Nephalems.”

“So, how did that happen?”

Lila smirked and put her hands on her hips. “The same way that humans procreate.”

He laughed. “I meant, because angels and demons hate each other.”

Isabella shrugged. “We’re not exactly sure. Neither mom nor dad speak about it much.”

“That’s because mom’s a bitch and dad’s a dick,” Lila muttered.

“Whoa,” Dean said blinking at her in surprise. “Parental issues?”

Her eyes narrowed. “When they’ve been trying to kill you since you were three, yeah.” She seen the question in his eyes and she shook her head. “Don’t ask.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “What does God want me to do?”

“That is a very long story,” Isabella told him.

“Well, I got all day.”

Castiel told him what they needed him to do. Basically to be at their beckon call whenever. He then looked from Lila to Isabella. “Lila and Isabella will be going back with you. They’ll be your assistants, if you will.” He looked at Dean. “I know you’re going to protest, Dean, but this is how it must be.”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “Uncle, seriously—”

“Uncle?”

Lila nodded. “Our mother is his sister.” She exhaled. “We have a very dysfunctional family tree.”

“How do you not talk like him?”

“You mean all stuck up and shit?” Isabella asked.

“Yeah?”

“Because we were born and raised here—on Earth.”

“How old are you?”

Lila smirked flirtatiously at him. “Now, Winchester, don’t you think it’s rude to ask a girl her age?”

He smirked and walked to her, closing the gap between them. He had no idea what it was with her but he felt very drawn to her. Like very sexually drawn to her. And even being this close that longing feeling he had as he walked on that rural road was beginning to disappear. And being replaced with a feeling of…..he didn’t know. “Depends, I usually ask to make sure she’s old enough.”

“What makes you think that I will?”

He gave her his sexy smile. She felt her insides twist in a knot at the thought she knew were going on in his head. “Sooner or later,” he said.

“Oh, Good Lord,” Isabella muttered. “Could we get on with this?” She turned to Castiel. “You can go. Lila and I will explain the rest of it.”

“But Bobby—”

“I can wake him up,” Lila assured him.

With that Castiel was gone and Izzy sighed. “Thank God.” She knelt down and picked up Dean’s knife. She handed it to him, handle out. “Cool knife.”

“Thanks. How come it didn’t work on your Uncle?”

“Because there’s only a few things that will kill an angel,” Lila explained. “And a lot less that can kill Izzy and I.” She knelt down in front of Bobby and touched his neck. She stood. “He’s going to hop up and attack.”

Bobby’s eyes opened on a gasp and he stood and lunged toward Lila. His hands around her throat as he slammed her against the wall. She moaned. Dean rushed to him. “Bobby! Bobby, she’s okay. She didn’t do it. Everything’s okay.”

Bobby backed up. “Who are they?”

“I guess you could say they’re my guardian angels,” Dean said smiling at the sisters. He explained everything to Bobby.

“Wow….”

He nodded. “Yeah. So, this is Lila and Isabella. They’re Castiel’s nieces and they’re here to help and protect me, I guess.”

Lila nodded. She’s trying to ignore the pull that seem to tug at her when it came to him. She’d figured out in the last 4 months that she could give in to certain emotions concerning him and their obvious bond, but not all of them, especially now. She couldn’t give in to those feelings….not now. “You’re right. However, Izzy’s here to protect Sam more than you. I’m the one assigned to you. Which I’m still trying to figure that part of it out.”

“What?”

“Why a hunter would need a protector, when you’re usually the ones hunting us?”


	5. Are You There God? It's me, Dean Winchester

**-3 Days Later….**

 

Over the next 3 days, Lila and Isabella tried to ease some of Dean and Sam’s concerns about them and what had happened. Then they explained that they couldn’t go anywhere and to think of them as supernatural bodyguards. Which seemed to have pissed Dean off even more. Lila knew Dean wouldn’t be happy with the prospect of having a protector and like she had informed him last night, she didn’t want to be here anymore than he wanted her there, but she was the only capable of doing this job….so deal with it.

Which was totally true. Lila didn’t want to be here. But for the reason she told Dean. She give a crap about the mission. All she wanted to do was run away. Run from the feelings that she was having toward him. Run from the strong emotions. She’s had feelings for others before, but this was definitely different. This was a lot stronger than anything she’d ever experienced.

Regardless of Dean and Lila’s growing whatever, Sam and Isabella seemed to be indifferent to each other. Sam couldn’t shake the feeling he knew Isabella. That they had met before. He also couldn’t shake the fact that he seemed to be drawn to her and **_extremely_** attracted to her. He wasn’t entirely sure he could trust the raven-haired beauty, despite the fact that she said she was just there to do a job and that was it.

Over the 3 days that they were at Bobby’s, Bobby kept a close eye on them. Not trusting them to be alone for very long. However, Lila had told him that unless the boys moved then they weren’t going anywhere. She reminded him that they were there to do a job and they were going to do it. However, over the days that they were there, Lila and Izzy took care of the boys and Bobby. They had taken of things for them that like a housekeeper or maybe a housewife would do.

They cooked, they did the dishes, cleaned up the kitchen and he knew if he had let them they would have organized the area he was sitting in now. He sat at his desk with a very large book laid out, flipping through it’s pages. The girls were in the kitchen taking of things and cleaning as the boys talked about what happened with the angel.

Sam is sitting at the kitchen table and Dean’s standing in the room with him. “Well, then tell me what else it could be.”

“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel.”

“Ooh, is that the porn version of Touched by an angel?”

Dean’s bitchface broke and his smile widened at Lila’s snark. He knew it was probably wrong to pretty much ignore her, but he couldn’t seem to help it. It was all a little unbelievable. Not to mention, something inside of him was tugging him closer and closer to her. It didn’t matter how many times he snapped at her or ignored or even didn’t say anything to her at all, that feeling he’d gotten when he had seen her and then looked into her eyes was getting stronger and stronger and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without giving in to it to ease the pressure.

Sam snickered. He looked up at his brother. “Maybe she’ll fit in with us after all.” His brother’s facial expression didn’t change. “Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?”

“Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie.”

“Uncle Castiel isn’t a demon,” Lila pointed out. “Never has been.”

Bobby looked up from his book at the boys and then at Lila. He had no idea where her sister went off to, but she didn’t trust either of them. Sam looked at him.

“A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!” Sam pointed out.

“That’s not entirely true,” Izzy piped up. “Lilith is indirectly scared of it, yes, but it’s not because of Ruby or anything.”

“What do you mean? It’s her knife!” Sam shot back.

“You’re right it is her knife, but Sam ask yourself why she had it in the first place, huh?” Izzy tapped her temple. “Think about it, Genius. Demons are manipulative sonsofbitches. Always have been, always will be. There’s a reason why she has that damn knife and it sure the hell ain’t to protect herself.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s a demon, Jackass!” Lila snapped. “Trust me I have seen every kind of demon from white-eyed demons—like Lilith—to red eyed demons—like a crossroads demon--fight and trust me they don’t need a weapon to fight. They are a weapon.” She folded her arms in front of her. “So, ask yourself, why.”

Dean looked at his brother and then the sisters. “Are you saying she was manipulating us from the beginning?”

They nodded. “More than likely, yes,” Lila answered. She looked at Dean. “But you already suspected that, Dean. That’s why you hated her from the beginning. Besides the fact that she’s a demon.” A sting of disappointment hit her right in the chest at her own words. She seen the look of disbelief on Sam’s face. “She needed to gain your trust, to make you believe her when she said she could help save Dean. She knew exactly how to play with your emotions on that and she knew exactly what buttons to push.”

Sam scoffed. “And like you’re not doing the same thing?” he shot back, bitterly. Truth was he was thinking the same thing.

She held up her hands and said, “I’m not manipulating you, Sam. I know first hand what it feels like to be manipulated and I hate it.” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that to you, or your brother or even Bobby.”

Dean tilted his head slightly. “Why not Bobby?”

“Because he’s your family,” she answered. She exhaled. “Look, guys, think of us this way: we’re you’re interspecies communicator. A fountain of information. We know just about everything about angels and demons and we can help you fight and maybe even win once and for all.” She exhaled. “I’m not just here to protect you, Dean.” She turned her cornflower blue eyes up at him. “I’m here to help if I can.”

“Me too,” Isabella added. “Although, I am trying to figure out one thing.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“How in the Hell did Ruby end up with that knife?”

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked.

Isabella sighed. “Well, every demonic weapon has to be ordered by Lucifer to be made and then he uses one of his high-tiered demons to forge it for him. Like our brother, Henry. He’s one of Lucifer’s forgers.” She looked at all 3 men. “No demon downstairs is going to do something without Lucifer’s permission unless he wants to die later for his disobedience.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because my father is six-hundred and fifty years old and has never done anything unless Lucifer had commanded. He still won’t. He’s still toeing the same line that the Douchebag told him to do before he was thrown into the cage for safekeeping. No forger is going to do as a low-tiered demon like Ruby asks them to do or tells them to do. So, the question stands, how did she end up with it?”

Dean fell silent for a moment. If what Isabella said was true then that was a very good question. Changing the subject back to the topic at hand, he asked, “Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?”

“Yeah. You just did, Dean.”

“I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me.”

“Dean, we have a theory.”

“Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please.”

“Man,” Lila breathed, walking over to the counter where he stood and started cleaning up the old pizza boxes and everything on the counter. “You really believe you don’t deserve being saved, don’t you?”

Dean looked at her and something passed between them. Something neither of them could explain. She looked into his eyes and started toward him, but Sam’s voice stopped her.

“Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we—”

“Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!”

“You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” He looked at Dean. “Bring your girlfriends too.”

“They’re not my girlfriends.”

Lila at the same time, “I’m not his girlfriend.” _Wonder what it would be like to be his girlfriend though…._

Sam and Dean walked over to Bobby. He looked from each stack and then at the boys. “I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit.”

“What else?” Dean asked.

“What else, what?” Bobby answered.

“What else could do it?” Dean asked.

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing.”

“Bobby’s right,” Izzy sing-songed.

Sam looked at the statuesque beauty. “Izzy, what else could do it?”

She blew out a breath. “Well…. besides me and Lila—nothing. As far as I know and as far as can tell historically, Uncle Castiel’s the only one that has ever.”

Dean looked at Lila. “You can pull people from hell?”

She nodded. “If I had a reason to, yes. But I have a full-access pass to heaven and hell. Although, that’s kinda been revoked for Hell because of the last time I was there.”

“How’d you get that?” Bobby asked.

She smiled. “Being half and half.” She smirked. “You know I’m the only angel to ever step foot in Hell and I’m the only demon to step foot in Heaven.”

Sam chuckled. “Cute.”

“Thanks.” She seen look on Dean’s face and rolled her eyes.

“Dean, this is good news.”

“How?”

“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?”

“Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?”

“At this point, Vegas money's on yeah,” Bobby said.

Dean just wasn’t sure. “I don't know, guys.” He looked at Lila. “What do you think?”

“Is there a God?”

He nodded.

She nodded in agreement. “There is. I’ve seen him once.”

He smiled and looked at Isabella. “You too?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Pretty cool guy generally.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof.”

“Proof?” Dean asked.

“Yes.

“Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?” he insisted.

Lila’s heart shattered in that moment. She looked at Isabella and she looked the same way she felt.

“Dean—”

“I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy.”

“Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs.”

“Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God.”

“Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat.”

“Your brother’s right,” Isabella told him. She smiled. “Look, Dean, I can’t tell you the exact reason why Grandpa would single you out. Maybe he thought you got a raw deal in life in general and he thought he’d give you this one. Or maybe he thought you and Sam lost enough and he thought he’d give Sam back the one thing he can’t lose.”

Sam’s head whipped around to look at her. “What?”

She shrugged. “I’m just speaking generally. I have no idea what he was thinking. I was told basically what you were told. That I had to help you guys because there was something big about to happen and I was the only one—besides, Lila that could protect you so that the mission could be completed.”

“You know nothing else other than that?” Bobby asked.

She nodded. “Pretty much.” She seen the look in Bobby’s eyes. The look that asked why she was doing it. She sighed. “Don’t ask.”

Taking the hint, Dean looked at everyone. “Fine. What do we know about angels?”

Bobby grabbed a stack of books and looked up at the boys. “Start reading.”

“Can’t we use them?”

Lila scoffed. “You’re not going to use us because you don’t want to do your damn homework.” She picked up one of the books and tilted it to the spine. She chuckled. “Here. Start with this one first.”

He laughed. “I thought you said we could?” he glared at her.

She nodded. “I did, but he told you to start reading. Now, I’ve never had a dad that gave two lumps about me. But I do have an older brother who basically raised Izzy and I and when he speaks we listen.”

He smiled. He looked at the spine too. “The Encyclopedia of Angels.” He furrowed his brow in disbelief. “Seriously?”

She held up her hands. “Don’t look at me, Winchester. I’m not the one that doesn’t believe in angels. You are.”

Izzy held up her fingers as to interrupt or stop them. “Wait,” she said. She placed her hand on the rest of the stack. “Whatever you read in here, do not believe for a second that the biblical translations about angels are correct.”

“Why’s that?” Sam asked.

“Because some of them are monstrous dicks,” Izzy told him. “Arrogant and self-righteous, self-serving assholes.”

Bobby’s eyes popped wide. “Wow…..”

Lila shrugged. “We have a history with angels.”

“Really?” Dean asked. “What kind?”

“The kind that usually starts with them trying to kill us.”

“Why would they try to kill you?” Sam asked.

“Because we’re Nephalem,” Izzy began. “We’re half-angel and half-demon. And if we really needed to we could wipe out the entire lot of them with one large blast of white light.”

“So, why don’t you?” Dean asked.

“Because they’re family,” Lila said. “Even that Ruby chick you guys know. She’s our cousin.” She folded her arms in front of her. “A cousin who has tried repeatedly to kill Izzy for reasons we don’t know.”

He gave in. “You’re getting me some pie,” Dean announced to Sam and snatched a book off the stack and walked off.

“I’ll go with you,” Izzy told him. “I need to grab some stuff for dinner tonight.”

“You’re going to cook?” Sam asked a little surprised.

“Yeah.” She seen the look of disbelief on his face and sighed. “Well, I’m no Julia Child or Martha Stewart or even Lila, but I know my way around.”

Dean looked up at Lila. “You know how to cook?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I needed to make myself more human when we were growing up and cooking and baking was one of those things I did.”

“Did? Not anymore?”

She shrugged. “No need. I don’t need to eat, but I love food. So, when I think about something I usually want it.” She smiled. “You should try my apple pie some time.”

She winked at him and he could have sworn his dick went as hard as granite. He watched as she started to really clean up the kitchen. “Why are you cleaning?”

She smiled. Honestly she had no idea why, but she knew one thing and she told him, “Because you need someone to take care of you, Winchester.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve taken care of everyone else, but no one’s ever taken care of you.” She shrugged. “Plus, me and Izzy are staying here with you guys. I feel weird unless I’m helping out somehow.”

“Okay.”

She smiled and almost gave into the urge to kiss his cheek. Instead she tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Bobby?”

“Yeah?” he said gruffly.

“Do you mind if I play some music?”

“Um…I don’t have a working radio.”

“I don’t need one,” she turned and smiled over her shoulder. She snapped her fingers and Kansas’ Carry On My Wayward Son played. When that song finished another one came on. This one from the Cars. Lila began singing along to it:

You might think I'm crazy To hang around with you Maybe you think I'm lucky To have something to do

But I think that you're wild Inside me is some child

You might think I'm foolish Or maybe it's untrue (You might think) you might think I'm crazy (All I want) but all I want is you

 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk as he listened to her sing and watched her dance around the kitchen. He looked up when he seen Bobby walk into the kitchen and watched her. “You okay?”

“Karen used to do that,” he muttered.

“What dance around like a dork and singing along to the radio?” His smile widened when he felt a potholder hit the top of his head.

Bobby showed a rare smile and nodded. It actually was nice to hear music again.

* * *

 

The impala pulled up into the parking space at the store. Sam and Isabella both stepped out of the vehicle on their sides. Sam was on the phone. “Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips.” He looked over at Izzy as he heard his brother remind him again about getting the pie. “Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly.”

Sam seen Ruby waiting behind the store. “I gotta go. Yeah, all right. Bye.” He looked at Isabella. “I’ll be back in sec.”

Isabella turned. “What?”

“I’ll be back in a second,” he told her.

Isabella watched him walk over to Ruby. She watched them for a second.

“Ruby?”

“So, is it true?” She asked a little scared by the answer.

“Is what true?”

“Did an angel rescue Dean?”

“You heard.”

A man walked out of the store and she paused for a moment and then said, “Who hasn't?”

“We're not 100% sure, but I think so.”

“Okay. Bye, Sam.”

Sam chased after her. He grabs her arm and turns her back to face him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?”

“Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later.”

They heard a scoff behind them and both turned as Isabella said, “You’re being helpful, really?”

Ruby glared at her. “ _You_.” Instead of saying anything more Ruby pulled back her fist and punched Isabella in the face.

Caught off guard, Isabella stumbled backwards.

“Ruby!”

That actually kinda stung him too. What the hell was going on? Ruby charged toward her. Sam held the demon back. He put her back on her feet. He turned to Ruby. “Chill the fuck out. What is wrong with you?”

Isabella worked her jaw. She looked at Ruby, this time her eyes were pulsating purple. Sam jerked, a little frightened. “What’s up with your eyes?”

“She’s pissed at me,” Ruby told him. “She’s trying to decide whether to blast me or kick my ass.”

Sam turned to her, looking into her eyes. His heart drummed against his ribs. There was a look in her eyes that he didn’t dare analyze, but he had this sudden urge to protect her. “Iz, you can’t do that here.”

Isabella smiled at him, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was literally thundering in her chest. She closed her eyes and then looked up at him. He smiled at her. Isabella looked at Ruby. “Look, Ruby, I know you don’t like me, for reasons I have **_yet_** to understand, but I hate to break it to you, I’m not a little girl anymore and I know how to fight better now.” She straightened to her full 5’10 height and looked down at the petite brunette, as she felt Sam’s fingers link with hers. For some reason it gave her strength. “And next time you take a swing at me you better hope that you knock me out because the next time you do it I’ll kill you.”

Ruby watched her walk away and pulled her knife from Sam’s coat and threw it at her. Sam quickly turned, yelling, “IZZY!”

Isabella quickly turned and caught the knife at the handle and spun it in her hand. Ruby looked up at Sam. “Why would you do that? You are aware that you can’t trust her right? She has alliances with both angels and demons, Sam.”

She glared. “They’re not alliances, Bitch. They’re family. Which is what we’re supposed to be.” She flipped the knife out to Sam. “Your knife, Sir.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” His eyes softened. “I’m sorry.”

She smiled, and following instinct touched his chest. “Don’t worry about it. She’s hated me for as long as I can remember. It’s not your fault.”

When Isabella’s hand left his chest that warm and contented feeling had left. He almost reached out to pull her hand back and put it back on his chest so he could have the feeling back. He hadn’t felt that since….he didn’t know when, but he liked it **a lot**.

* * *

 

Sam and Isabella pulled down the dirt road toward Bobby’s house when suddenly a feeling of panic washed over her. She reached out for Sam and put a hand on his forearm. “Sammy….”

“What?” He slowed as he looked at her. “What’s wrong, Izzy?”

“Bobby’s freaking out.”

“What?” He asked looking at her.

“Bobby’s freaking out.”

He punched the accelerator and then slowed as they drove up through the driveway of Bobby’s house. Sam turned to look at Isabella, but she was gone. “Isa—”

“Back here, Sammy.”

He jumped, frightened. “Holy….”

She giggled as Bobby walked up. “Keep the engine running.”

“Why? What's going on?”

“I got a friend one state over -- Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls.”

“Olivia Lowry -- a hunter, right?”

“Yeah. We're gonna go check on her.”

“Not with us you aren’t,” Isabella said, sighing.

Sam turned in the seat. “What? Why?”

“Uncle calls,” she muttered. She pulled herself forward and kissed Sam’s cheek.

A familiar burn coursed through him and made him twitch in his pants. Okay, that has never happened before, not even when Ruby did it. He turned and she was gone.

“You guys follow me,” Bobby said.

Dean approached the car and Sam scooted over, handing him the bag. Dean starts pawing through it, but there’s no pie. He looked up at his brother. “Where's the pie?”

* * *

 

8 hours, that was how long he hadn’t seen Lila. Even if he was pissed that God thought he needed a protector, he missed her snark. He missed the warm touches and the soft burns. He missed that contentment that he felt when she was just….around.

That night, when they got home, he thought the girls might have been waiting for them, but he was wrong. They weren’t there either. Now, after the ghosts from their past kills appeared and they got rid of them through a spell, the boys were in the living room passed out. Sam was on the couch and Dean on the floor. He jerked awake when he heard the familiar flapping of wings. Dean looked over at Sam and then stood to go to Castiel.

“Excellent job with the witnesses.”

“You were hip to all this?” he asked, keeping his voice down.

“I was, uh, made aware.”

“Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest.”

“But you didn't.”

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks.”

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier.”

“Being a soldier doesn’t give you license to be a dick.”

Dean smiled when he heard Lila’s voice. He turned and seen her rubbing her wrists like someone would do if they had cuffs on for a long period of time. “Hey, Sassy.”

She laughed. “Would you stop calling me that?”

He shook his head. He had to admit, he missed her today. But he wasn’t going to say that out loud. “Where were you? You could have helped me with ghosts of my pasts.”

She shook her head. “Sorry. Couldn’t even if I wanted to. It would seem—”

Castiel turned to her. “Lila,” he said, his voice firm as a rock as he shot her a glare. “I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns.”

“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?”

“There's a God.”

“I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?”

“The Lord works...”

“If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass.”

Lila started to snicker but turned it into a cough when the angel gave her a hard look. Castiel throws his hands up in a ‘I give up’ kind of way.

“So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse.”

“That's why we're here. Big things afoot.”

“Do I want to know what kind of things?”

“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals.”

“Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld.”

Lila laughed. “Unfortunately, no.”

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith.”

Realizing what Castiel was getting at, Dean said, “She did the spell. She rose the witnesses?”

“Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead.”

Catching on, Dean said, “Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us.”

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor.”

“Yeah, morbid,” Izzy said coming up beside Dean.

He smiled at her. “Hey.”

She returned the smile, sincerely. “Hi.” His eyes dropped down to her hands and he saw her rubbing her wrists too. He looked at Castiel. “Well, we put those spirits back to rest.”

“It doesn't matter. The seal was broken.”

“Why break the seal anyway?”

“You think of the seals as locks on a door.”

“Okay. Last one opens and...?”

“Lucifer walks free.”

Dean was surprised. “Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing.”

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?”

“To stop Lucifer.”

“That's why we've arrived.”

“Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice.”

“We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in.”

“Uncle Cas!” Lila exclaimed.

Castiel vanished.

Lila exhaled, she looked up at the ceiling. “Asshole!”

He fought a smirk. “You two okay?”

Lila nodded. “Why?”

He gently grabbed Lila’s right wrist and almost instantly there seemed to be a fire that ignited between them. Right away their eyes met. A lusty warmth stole over her and as quickly as it was gone when he looked away. “These are cuff burns.”

Lila smiled up at him, gently pulled her wrist free and touched his cheek. Her smile slid into a smirk, “It’s not the first time I’ve had handcuffs on me, Winchester.”

Isabella smiled and walked into the living room, her heels hitting the wood with a quiet thud. She maneuvered around Dean’s sleeping bag and knelt by Sam’s head. She brushed a couple of strands from his forehead and then kissed his forehead as she whispered against his skin, “ _B_ _onum nocte_ _, A_ _mica mea_ _."_

Dean watched surprisingly as he stirred for a few seconds then settled back into his pillow and contentment seem to come over him as he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for the Latin translation.
> 
> Bonum nocte, Amica mea=Good night, my love.


	6. In The Beginning

****

**-Late September 2008……**

 

The moonlight shone through the window of the motel that Sam and Dean were sharing. Sam was standing at the dresser, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. As he gently closed the door behind him, “Where are you going?”

Sam jerked and pulled a gun, pointing it at the owner of the voice. It was Izzy. He sighed. “I could have shot you?”

She smiled. “Didn’t you hear?”

“What?”

“I’m Supergirl. They bounce right off me.”

He turned his head, trying to keep his stern face on, but her smile was so bright that he couldn’t resist smiling and he did. “That’s cute.”

“You think so?”

He nodded. He started heading toward the side of the building, but she stopped him. She turned him to face her. “Please, Sam, don’t.”

“I know you don’t like her—”

She shook her head. “You’re right, I don’t, but this has nothing to do with her.” She put a hand on his chest. “This has everything to do with you. Despite my better judgment, I care about you. Relying too much on Ruby could get you killed, Sam.”

He looked at her questionably. “What?”

She nodded. “It’s true.”

He turned again and she stopped him….again, this time standing in front of him. “Please, I’m begging you.” She fisted his shirt. “Don’t do this! It doesn’t feel right to me.”

He smiled down at her, caressed her cheek and then kissed that same cheek. The instant that he touched her something sparked, ignited between them. He looked into her eyes and his heart thudded twice. “Thank you, but I’ll be okay.”

Izzy sighed and turned to watch him leave. She watched him get into Ruby’s classic car and she took off. She sighed again and walked back into the motel. “I couldn’t stop him.”

“You couldn’t convince him?” Castiel whispered.

She saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was getting at. “Well, if you wanted me to do that I could have, but since I thought you meant by talking to him, then no I was as convincing as I could be.”

Lila sighed. “Well, then I guess I’ll catch ya on the flip-side,” she said and disappeared.

Izzy laughed. She saw the clueless look on Castiel’s face. “Seriously? You’re over six-hundred years old and you’ve never heard that before?”

He shook his head. She sighed. “Oh, Uncle Cas, you have a lot to learn, but first you gotta get Dean to the past.”

******************

Dean is dreaming about hell, at least in flashes when he jerks awake.

“Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?”

Dean rolled over and seen that Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed. “What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?”

“Listen to me. You have to stop it.”

“Stop what?”

Instead of answering, he put to fingers to Dean’s forehead. The next thing Dean he woke up on a park bench with a cop telling him to get up. “Move it buddy – you can't sleep here.” “Okay... sleep... where?”

“Anywhere but here.”

Dean sat up and pulled out his cell phone, but he has no service. He sighed and shut it. “Perfect.” He stands and walks towards Jay Bird’s Diner. Dean walks into the diner and sits down at the counter next to a guy about his age. “Hey, where the hell am I?”

“Jay Bird's Diner.”

“Yeah, thanks. I mean, uh... city and state.”

“Lawrence, Kansas.”

“Lawrence.”

“Hey, you okay buddy?”

Still very confused he answered, “Yeah, tough night.”

The guy signaled the waiter. “Hey, uh, coffee here, Reg.”

“Okay, coming right up.”

Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket. “Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?”

“The USS Enterprise?” The guy suggested.

Dean looks up as Reg brings over his coffee. Reg is dressed like a Sonny Bono wannabe. Off in the distance, at the door, you can see Lila walking in. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Dean says to Reg. “Thanks... nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?”

“Sonny and Cher broke up?”

“Baby! There you are!”

Dean looked around the diner and then stopped when he saw Lila coming toward him. She walked straight for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I was so worried about you!”

“Wha—what?”

She exhaled dramatically. “I’m sorry we had that fight. It was stupid.”

The guy sitting next to him tapped Dean’s elbow. “Hey, Buddy, take it from me, a woman apologizing for an argument won’t happen often.”

“Uh….yeah….thanks, man.” He smiled up at Lila. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

She smiled and pressed her lips to his. The minute their lips met it was like an atom bomb had gone off and they seemed to be fused together for seconds. Kind of afraid of the implosion Lila backed off. She smiled at the guy sitting next to Dean. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, ma’am.”

A man approached them. “Hey, Winchester.”

Both Dean and the other guy turned. Lila leaned down and whispered, “Not you.”

The man shook the other guy’s hand. “Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?”

“Hey, Mr. D,” the guy greeted him.

“I heard you were back.”

“Yeah, a little while now.”

“Good to have you home, John, damn good.”

Dean’s totally surprised. “Dad?” he muttered.

“Well, say hello to your old man for me.”

“You got it, Mr. D.” John noticed Dean staring at him. “Do we know each other?”

Finally coming back, Dean said, “I guess not.”

John gets up to leave. He looked at Dean one last time. “Take it easy, pal.” He smiled, nodded politely to Lila. “You too, Ma’am.”

“Yeah,” Dean said.

Lila answered, “You too, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean grabbed Lila’s hand. “Come on. We’re gonna follow him.”

She ran after him. “We can’t!” She gripped his wrist with her other hand. “Dean!”

They rounded the corner and pulled up short when they almost ran into Castiel. Dean’s breathing heavily. “What is this?

“What does it look like?” He answered.

Lila relaxed and sighed softly. It actually felt nice to hold Dean’s hand, kind of natural. “Is it real?”

“Very.”

“Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did I get here?”

Lila laughed softly. “I loved that movie.”

“Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion,” he explained.

“Well bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!”

“I told you, you have to stop it.”

“Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?”

When a horn honks, both Lila and Dean turn. When they look back, Castiel’s gone. “Damn it!” he exclaimed. “Is your uncle allergic to straight answers, Liles?”

He started walking off, but she stopped him. “What did you call me?”

“Liles,” he said. “Do you not like it?”

She shook her and said, “No! It’s not that. I did actually. It’s just that no one’s ever cared enough about me to give me a nickname, well, except for Izzy and she calls me ‘Li’, so….”

He smiled softly. “Well, don’t go buying the house with a picket fence but I like you.”

She laughed. “Thanks for the warning. Trust me, Winchester. If we ever do get the opportunity to live together as more than just whatever we are now a house with a white picket fence is not going to be it.”

“Good to know we agree on something.”

She laughed. “We’d agree a lot more if you’d actually have a conversation with me that didn’t involve angels, demons or what in the hell God’s got planned for you.” She smiled as she walked ahead of him. “Because I don’t know if you realize this, but I don’t know much about whatever this plan is. I just do as I’m told.”

“Why do you do that?”

She shrugged. “Honestly?”

He nodded.

She sighed. It was going to sound pathetic she knew it. “Because I finally wanna be accepted.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have spent twenty-seven never being accepted by either side.” She shrugged. “I thought that maybe if I could prove to Uncle Cas and maybe some others then maybe they’d finally accept me.” She sighed. “Sounds stupid, huh?”

He shook his head. “No. I get it, but Liles, Sweetheart, they’re family. You shouldn’t have to prove anything to them.”

She shrugged. “Well, when you’re half-demon it would seem you will have to prove a lot more than you want to.”

His heart went out to her as they walked. They ended up at Rainbow Motors, the local car dealership. He winced when he saw the car that his dad was buying. “Eww.”

“What?” Lila asked, turning to look where he was. She saw him looking at the hippie van. “Oh, D, do something. He can’t buy that.”

As Dean walked over to the Impala he felt that warm feeling he had around her disappear. And that weird tingling thing that happened before and was still happening while they were walking and talking was gone. Now there seemed to be this weird longing, wanting sensation. He leaned against it. “That's not the one you want.”

John looked up. “You following me?”

“No, no, we were just passing by. I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. I was a little out of it.”

“More than a little.”

“Let me repay the favor.” He patted the hood. “This is the one you want.”

John smiled. “Oh yeah, you-you know something about cars?”

Dean nodded. Lila noted the nostalgic look in his eyes as he answered, “Yeah... yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know. “And this-this is a great car.” He popped the hood and leaned in. John joined him along the side. “327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry.”

John smiled, falling in love with the car too. “You know man, you're right.”

Dean nodded toward the hippie van. “Then what are you buying that thing for?”

“I kinda promised someone I would.”

“Over a '67 Chevy? I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40.”

Lila walked over and smiled. “He’s right you know. And I’m sure the woman you’re buying the car for will absolutely fall in love with it. Maybe not now but give her time. She’ll love it as much as you will too.”

John looked at the car, considering it for a moment and then stuck his hand. “John Winchester. Thanks.”

Dean shook his hand. “Dean Van Halen – and thank you.” He looked at Lila. “This is my girlfriend, Lila.”

John smiled at her. “Hi. That’s a very pretty name.”

“Thank you. Used to be my great-grandmother’s. Except she spelled it with an h at the end.”

He laughed. He looked in the open windows of the car. Dean starts talking about the job to him in subtle hints, but John shuts him down pretty quick.

“Yeah, if only I knew what to stop. Listen, uh – watch out for yourself okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Dean patted the Impala one last time, takes Lila’s hand and they walk off together. Lila walked ahead of him, still holding his hand. “Well, it’s safe to say he wasn’t born into it.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah.” He’d been doing that a lot with her around. There was something about her that made him feel really good. “So, did you just make that up or was it you in another time.”

It was her turn to laugh this time. “How old do you think I am?”

“I don’t know.” And he honestly didn’t. He knew that demons and angels were immortal so her being both would make her immortal too, so she could be several hundreds of years old.

“Swear to you when I say this, but I’m twenty-seven.”

He was a little surprised by her admission. “Really?”

She nodded. “Really. I was born July 24, 1981, in Boston, Massachusetts.”

“Boston? Really?”

She nodded. “Really. My dad’s lived there for several hundred years. He enjoys it a lot. Me personally I hate it.”

“How come you don’t have one of those crazy Boston accents?”

She laughed. “That’s because my father has a British accent and my mom speaks like Uncle Cas.” She shrugged. “I don’t really know why I don’t have one. Probably because I was never with my dad very long to get one.” She exhaled. “I’ve never really lived with either of my parents.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Who’s taken care of you?”

She shrugged. “I’ve either taken care of both of us or depended on who my mother manipulated to take care of us. She released a long sigh.

Her childhood was pretty much like his. He thought he was the unusual one. That he was the only who had that problem of being tasked with raising his younger sibling. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“No kid should have to endure that. I did. I was always told to take care of Sam, but the one thing that dad never understood was that since I was four and he put Sammy in my arms and told me to run out of the house, he never had to do it again.”

“You had decided that it was your job to take care of your little brother.”

He nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve felt the same way about Izzy. Especially since she was five.”

“What happened?”

“One of my demon brothers tried to kill her and he would have succeeded if one of the angels hadn’t come in to check on us.”

“Oh, God….”

She shrugged again. “It is what it is. I told you I was hunted by the trifecta, Dean. I wasn’t lying. Hunters have hunted me since I was nine and I accidentally used my powers on the school bully. Angels and Demons have hunted me since I was born.”

He pulled her in his arms and held her for a long moment. She put her hands on his shoulder blades and let him hold her. It actually felt nice. He pulled back and looked down into her purple eyes. God, he wanted to kiss her….badly. He felt her move her hands to his chest and he cupped a hand behind her head.

She gripped the sides of his shirt and turned her gaze up to his. A lust filled heat was in his eyes as he stared into hers. She felt the pads of his thumbs brush across her cheekbones and pleasure pulsed through her veins. But there was an underlying current to the pulsing pleasure. Something she couldn’t figure out quite yet. It couldn’t be the angel life mate thing. She wasn’t that lucky.

His gaze dropped to her lips and he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and teasing as if he was testing the waters to see her reaction. Her soft lips quivered beneath his and he nipped at her bottom lip.

Her gasp came out in a tremble as he lifted his head. They stared into each other’s eyes, both panting. She tucked her hand behind his neck, pulling him down to capture his mouth in a kiss that made his head reel.

God, he’d been wanting to taste her for days and the tiny taste he was getting as their mouths innocently roamed over one another, wasn’t enough. He wrapped one hand in her dark curls and the other around her waist as he licked at her top lip, making her moan.

On her moan, he swept his tongue inside, taking the kiss deeper almost immediately. Their tongues entwined, he growled, and she groaned. Their mouths mated, teeth and tongues savage with desire.

He turned her toward the building that they had stopped in front of. He gently pressed her back up against it. as he deepened the kiss further. She tasted of hops and something sinful he knew he could become addicted to and that he wanted to be. His mouth wandered from hers, tracing the contours of her throat.

She moaned and tilted her head back against the wall. “Dean….” She fisted her fingers in his hair and held him there. He nipped the visible chord in her neck and she yelped. “Dean!”

He didn’t apologize or anything, he just kept his mouth there. She gasped, the feel of his breath against her neck was like him touching oversensitized skin. She gripped his hair and pulled him back up. She recaptured his mouth. They ravished, bit, nipped and sucked at each other until they were both a panting mess.

As his fingers dropped to the button on her jeans, he stopped, realizing that he didn’t want their first time to be on the side of the college bar that they frequented. He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers. “I can’t….”

“Wha—wha—wha—wha—what?” she asked, her mind cloudy with mind-blowing lip locks. He couldn’t seriously be thinking that this was a mistake, could he? God, what was she thinking? Of course, he could. This was her they were talking about. She had the worst luck with men. She stared at him silently for a moment, then cleared her throat.

He slowly dropped her legs to the ground. She straightened her shirt as a wave of embarrassment swept her at the idiot she made of herself. She looked up into his green gaze and knew what was coming next. In 3, 2, 1….

“Liles—”

“Look, Dean, it’s cool,” she said hastily, the embarrassment warming her from the cool late summer breeze. “We’ll just pretend that it didn’t happen.”

“What?” he asked, confused. “Why would we act like it didn’t happen?”

“Because you said you couldn’t,” she said softly.

He smiled gently at her. “No, baby….that’s not what I meant.”

She looked up at him, her eyes darting back and forth furiously. He smiled and brushed a thumb over her cheekbone. “I don’t know why, but you’re different. You make me _want_ to do things differently with you.”

“Differently how?”

“Since I was a teenager I’ve done the one-night stand thing. I’ve only been with 2 girls I stayed longer than a night with, but they all ended badly when they found out about this.” He sighed. “I want to do things differently with you.”

“You mean like date me?”

He nodded. She had no idea what she was going to say to him. There were rules, she knew them well. And she also knew the consequences if they did anything. She exhaled and held on to him. “We should probably catch up with your mom.”

He nodded a little defeated “Right. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“I leave you for ten minutes and you get your ass kicked by your mother?!”

He exhaled. “Why don’t you say that louder, Liles? I don’t think Sam and Izzy heard you.”

There was a pause and then she just started laughing. He looked at her as if she’d had lost her mind. “What is wrong with you?”

“I just think it’s funny that you got your ass kicked by your mom. Bet that happened a lot when you were growing up.”

“Actually no,” he answered. “My mom died when I was four. She was killed by Azazel—”

“Oh, Dean!” _Way to stick your foot in it, Lila._ “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—”

He laughed and kissed her cheek. “Come on. We gotta go meet my mom.”

* * *

 

They waited in the shadows until John dropped Mary off. Then they walked out slowly. “Dean, right?”

He nodded. She nodded toward Lila. “Who’s this?”

“My girlfriend. She’s a….hunter too. Actually more like a demonologist, but….”

Mary smiled at her. “I’m Mary.”

Lila returned the warm smile. “Lila.”

Mary looked at Dean. “I'm not sure you should come in.”

“You can trust me. I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're—we're practically family.”

“Yeah, the thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um...”

“Oh, I gotta meet him.”

“You've heard of him?”

“Clearly not enough.”

She motioned for them to follow her. They walked up the stairs behind her. Lila leaned into him. “Stop it!” she said in a hushed voice.

“What?”

“You’re being pushy. Stop it. You’ll make them really suspicious.”

Mary walked them inside and introduced them to her father. “So, you're a hunter? Well, tell me something, mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?”

“Neither, you cut their heads off.”

Mary smiled.

“So, did I pass your test?”

“Yep. Now for your girlfriend.” He looked her up and down. “Demonologist?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“How do you exorcize a demon?”

She smiled. “By reciting either Psalm 67-68 or the Rituale Romanum.”

“Fine,” he muttered and glared at them. “Now, get out of my house.”

Deanna invited them for dinner and they all sat around the table. At first, it was idle chit-chat and then Deanna asked, “First time in Lawrence, Dean?”

“Well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed... I think.”

Deanna smiled and looked at Lila. “Your eyes are really beautiful. Very blue.”

Lila swallowed her water as she nodded slowly. She smiled warmly. “Thank you. My dad’s color.”

“You working a job?” Samuel asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, maybe,” he snapped right back.

Mary snickered when she saw Lila’s eyes roll. Lila looked at Mary. “This is the hunter’s version of a pissing contest.”

Samuel and Dean looked at them and then at each other. “What's that mean?” Samuel asked.

“It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel.”

“Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?”

“Mmm, I thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, I don't think that anymore.”

“John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?”

Samuel showed his distaste for John and Mary cut him off, they started to argue. Deanna shut them up. Dean looked up at his future grandfather. “So, what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?”

“Might be.”

“Oh, Holy Hell,” Lila muttered. She looked at Dean. “Knock it off.”

Mary looked at Dean. “He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm.”

Samuel gives Mary a look and Dean cleared his throat. “Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?”

“Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over.”

“That kind of thing happens.”

“So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?”

“Demonic omens?”

Samuel looked at Dean. “That's what I gotta find out.”

“What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web—” Lila kicked him under the table. “Of information that you have assembled.”

Lila dropped her utensils. “One meal, Dean. One meal.”

“What?”

“Can I get one meal where we’re not talking about vampires, werewolves, demons or whatever? Just one.”

Dean smiled apologetically at her. “Sorry.”

She sighed. She looked at Deanna. “Go ahead, Mrs. Campbell. I’m sorry.”

Deanna shook her head. “No. It’s okay. I understand.” She looked at Dean. “Electrical storms maybe. The weather service graphs should be here on Friday.”

“By mail?”

“No, we hired a jetliner to fly 'em to us overnight,” Samuel said sarcastically.

Lila leaned over and touched Dean’s arm. “Don’t.” She looked at Samuel. “You know, you are really quite rude, Mr. Campbell.”

Samuel raised a brow to her. “Rude? I’m rude? What about you and your boyfriend?”

She wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Well, Mr. Campbell, your pointing that out is actually moot and actually goes to show you have no reason to be this rude.”

That shut him up. She smirked. Dean almost laughed. “You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick.”

“What part of “we work alone” do you not understand, son?”

* * *

 

Dean, Mary, and Samuel went to the Whitshire farm to do what they usually do and interview the family. Charlie, the son told them of the yellow-eyed demon. He went back to the house with them and he began pulling out all their maps. Samuel’s trying to get him to slow down, but Dean won’t.

Dean decides that they should go and they say goodbye to Mary. As they’re driving away Cas pops into the car next to Lila. She screeched. “Seriously, Uncle Cas!” She put a hand to her heart. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She looked over at Dean. “I’m buying him a damn bell, I swear to God…..”

Dean laughed. They start talking about Sam and whether to alter the future. Dean doesn’t care what happens, he’s gonna do it. Lila slid her eyes over to Cas and she tapped Dean on the shoulder. “Well, it was nice knowing ya, Winchester.”

“What?”

“Well, if you do this, then we will never meet. Uncle Cas wouldn’t have pulled you from Hell and you get to go on being absolutely normal. So, it was nice knowing you.”

* * *

 

**-The Walsh Place…..**

The Yellow-Eyed Demon is there to strike up a deal for Liddy’s soul when Samuel barges in and shoots him in the chest. He flings Samuel across the room and holds him there. Yellow-Eyes looks at Liddy and says, “Hold that thought.”

He approached Samuel. “You son of a bitch.”

Yellow-Eyes leaned into Samuel, but turns abruptly, when Mary comes in. She has a knife pointed at him. Yellow-Eyes grabbed her by the throat. “Hello there.” Mary sliced him with the knife. “Where the hell have they been hiding you?”

Mary keeps attacking. The Yellow-Eyed Demon grabs her arm and she drops the knife. She punches him. He smiled at her. “I like you. You got a lot of spunk.”

He throws Mary against a wall.

“MARY!”

Lila glared at her uncle, her eyes narrowing, ebbing purple. “You like spunk, huh?”

Yellow-Eyes turned and saw Lila. Her eyes were ebbing purple. He smiled and flicked his hand like he was hitting a fly, but she didn’t move. He stopped. “What….the hell?”

Dean showed up with the gun and pointed it at him. He then left the Doc’s body and went through the air vent. Lila sighed. “Damn it!” She blinked and her eyes went back to her normal blue color.

Dean smiled. “Nice trick.”

She laughed. “It’s not a trick. It’s who I am, Van Halen.” Lila walked over to Mary and helped her to her feet. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” She looked at her curiously. “How did he not throw you?”

“Because I’m stronger than him.”

“You’re stronger than a demon?”

She nodded. “It’s a long story. If we get him and end this, then I will tell you.”

They got back to the Campbell home and Lila took Mary upstairs with Deanna. As she started to ascend the stairs, Dean grabbed her hand. Lila came back down the few steps she had started up. “You okay?”

He gave her a purely platonic kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she asked. “I didn’t do much.”

He sighed. “You saved my mom.”

She exhaled and whispered, “I’m gonna trust your family with my secret, Winchester. I just hope it doesn’t bite me in the ass later.” She climbed the stairs to check on Mary and Deanna.

* * *

 

Upstairs, Lila shut the window Mary just climbed out of to meet John. Lila heard the loud crash and headed back downstairs. She stopped short when she saw Dean sitting in a chair pinned to the wall and Azazel sniffing all around him. “Back off!” She said and grunted like she was throwing him, but she didn’t touch him. However, he did sail across the room. Lila tilted her head slightly, her eyes immediately ebbing purple as he picked himself up off the floor. “Come to play again?”

“Who the hell are you?”

Without any fear, Lila came toward Azazel and said, giving him an evil smirk. “I wouldn’t worry about who I am. I’d worry about whether or not I’m going to kill you.”

He then punched her in the face. Her head whipped back and she came back up and put her hand against his chest. Dean watched as his grandfather cried out in pain. He glared at her. “Why….do you…..care….about a meatsuit?”

“For the same reason that you care about all your supposed special children.” She watched his eyes flash for a second. She smirked. “Yep. I know about that.” She slammed her fist into his gut and he screamed. She let him drop to the floor. “And he’s not a meatsuit, You Yellow-Eyed Jackass. He’s my friend.”

Azazel rose up to punch her and she dodged the punch, sending him to the floor again. She stood over him, a foot on each side. “Come on! With all the big bad shit I heard about you, I thought you’d make this hard for me at least a little.”

Deanna made her move and tried to kill him herself, but he injured her and she started crawling away. He pushed Lila off of him and he went after her. Lila rushed to Dean and got him out of the restraints. He grabbed the Colt and went to shoot, but he was gone….and his grandmother was dead. “Sonofabitch.”

“What?”

“He’s gone.”

She exhaled. “Okay. I’ll meet you there.” She disappeared.

* * *

 

At the lake, Azazel as Samuel, got Mary before John could propose to her completely. He pulled her out of the car and tried to play the overprotective father until Mary cried out in pain. John stepped in and Azazel snapped his neck.

Castiel caught Lila before she got to her. “What are you doing?”

“I have to help—”

“No!” Castiel told her. “The deal has to be carried out.”

She sighed. “How….how….how do I explain me not….?”

Castiel shook his head. “Don’t worry I’ll do it.”

Cas brought them both back to the present. He told Dean that there was no way he could have stopped destiny.

Lila came to him. “Your mom was destined to die in that fire, Dean.” She touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Then why did we go—”

“Because now you know everything that we do,” Cas told him.

“You have to stop him, Dean,” Lila almost begged. “Izzy’s trying, but….”

“Where is he?”

“425 Waterman,” Lila told him.

Dean grabbed his keys and his jacket. He looked over his shoulder at Lila. “Are you coming or what?”

She quickly stood and walked to him. He pulled open the door.

“Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will,” Castiel warned.

* * *

 

A man who is possessed by a demon is strapped to a chair in the center of a Devil’s Trap. Sam is in front of him with his battle face on, interrogating him about where Lilith is. Ruby stands off nearby, but away from the trap. Izzy’s standing near Sam feeling very uneasy about this. She exhaled.

“Where’s Lilith?”

The man seethes and stares at Sam for a second. “Kiss my ass.”

Izzy scratched her forehead. “Sam, don’t do this.”

“Iz, I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you really?” Izzy demanded. She narrowed her eyes at Ruby then looked back at Sam. “How much of a save ratio do you actually have doing this? I’d guess not very high considering who taught you to do it.”

Ruby’s eyes went black. Izzy slowly closed her eyes and then opened them to reveal her ebbing purple ones. She kept her game face on. “Bring it, Bitch. You forget I’m not afraid of you.”

His eyes go black. Sam smiled at the comment. “I'd watch myself if I were you.”

Izzy looked at him. What in the hell was going on with him. “Fuck,” she muttered.

“Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. A real hero.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Tell me about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark.”

Izzy felt her stomach swirl violently, but she felt her heart clench. _Well, there went my feelings for him. Note to self: Don’t get involved with Sam Winchester._ “Oh, God….I think I will throw up.” She watched as Ruby shifted her dark brown eyes to Sam. Izzy sighed. “Sam, listen okay? Doing this is a really bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t even do this!” she exclaimed trying to get through to him.

“Can you?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “And a lot better than Ruby could.” She glared at the woman. “Just because you’re older Hell Bitch, doesn’t mean you know it all.”

The demon strapped to the chair looked at Sam. “I’d listen to Isabella. She is considered to be a very high ranking demon in Hell. She and her sister both are, considering they’re nephalems.”

Ruby looked over at Sam to see if anything they were saying was getting to him. Satisfied she just watched. Izzy watched, Sam was angry and because he was angry, he struggled slightly with exorcizing the demon this time. The demon smokes into the floor once it’s out of the human. A little smile plays on Ruby’s lips that Izzy would love to beat off of her. Ruby looked over at Sam and they exchange a look.

Izzy looked up like she was praying. She closed her eyes murmured something and then opened her eyes, bringing her head back down. She saw Dean and Lila in the window. Noticing that neither of them is moving, Izzy walked over to the human and gave him her kindest smile, even though he couldn’t see it. She touched a finger to his pulse point. Satisfied she backed away.

Sam smiled at Ruby. She looked at him. “How'd it feel?”

“Good. No more headaches.”

That perked Izzy up. Sam began to untie the man.

“None? That's good.”

The man begins to wake up. Izzy looked at Sam. “Wait. Timeout for a second. You get headaches when you do this?”

He nodded. “I used to if this is any indication not anymore.”

She turned to Ruby. “You’re absolutely nuts!” She rubbed her temples and walked away from the two of them and then turned back. “ _Insanus est in caput_.”

Sam helped the man out of the chair. “Hey, hey. I got you. It's all right.” He begins walking with him toward the door when it swings open and Dean and Lila walked in. Dean looked pissed and Lila looked beyond pissed. Sam stopped in his tracks. Izzy did too. She saw that look before on her sister. Thank heavens she wasn’t on the receiving end of it. “So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?”

Lila looked at her sister and then glared at Ruby. “ _You_ don’t go anywhere.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

She straightened. “Excuse me?” She lifted her brows. “You really wanna have this pissing contest right now?”

Sam looked innocently at his brother. Ruby moved him. Dean walked toward him, as Sam tries to talk to him. “Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me—”

“You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?” Dean looked at him hard.

Sam turned to Ruby, who just smiled and said, “It's good to see you again, Dean.”

“Ruby?”

Ruby smiled at him.

Dean looked at Sam. “Is that Ruby?”

Sam doesn’t respond, but for Dean, that’s all the answer he needs. He looked over at Ruby, who’s smile is fading. Dean grabbed her and shoved her up against a wall. He pulled out the knife that Sam had tried putting Izzy only days before and attempts to strike. Sam grabs his hand and stops him. “Don't!”

They struggle for the knife. Sam gets the knife, but Dean slams him up against the wall.

“Dean,” Lila said calmly. She could feel the anger coming off of him and the hurt. She gasped when Ruby grabbed Dean by the throat and pins him against the wall. Lila started to react but stopped when Dean gave her a look.

Ruby! Stop it!”

Ruby stared into Dean’s eyes and she keeps a chokehold with her right hand and looked at Sam. She glares at him, angry. She finally lets go of him and Dean rises up to full height. He looked at Sam and then Ruby. “Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?”

She doesn’t retort but is very clear by her body language that she wants to kick his ass. Sam gets her attention. “Ruby.”

Ruby stared at Dean for a few more moments and then looked over at Sam. Finally, Sam said, “Ruby, he's hurt. Go.”

Ruby gave Dean one last look. Lila turned. “Ruby.”

Ruby turned to her. “What?”

Lila glared at her, eyes ebbing purple. “Touch him again or my sister and our fight will make your fights with Izzy look like children playing tag.” Her eyes narrowed. “And if you recall, I never miss when I actually aim to win.” Her arms went over her chest. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

She nodded. “Get the hell out of here, Hell Slut.”

Sam looked at Lila. “Hey!”

Lila whirled on him when Ruby was gone. “Don’t hey me like I said something wrong. You don’t know her like we do, Stupid.”

Dean slides his eyes in Sam’s direction.

“Dean,” Sam tried.

Leaving Sam behind, he walked to the door and stopped. He looked back at Lila and Izzy. “You coming?”

“I’m right behind you,” Lila told him.

“I’m gonna check in with Uncle Cas. He was trying to talk to me earlier.”

He nodded and pushed the door open.

“Dean!” Sam tried again as Dean walked through the door. He looked at Lila as Izzy disappeared too. “Calling her a Hell Slut is a little inappropriate, don’t you think?”

Lila crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “Instead of trying to find fault for it, why don’t you try actually using your upstairs brain and think about why my sister and I call her that, Sam.” She exhaled. “Look. My sister and I care about you guys. We agreed to it, because we didn’t trust any other angels that Uncle Cas was going to put on you. Even though I’m not entirely sure why Uncle wants you to be protected so badly. It seems that you’ve got enough power to protect yourself.”

“And you don’t?”

She nodded. “I do, but unlike you, I was born this way, Sam. I had to learn to use them the correct way!”

“And what do you think I’m doing?!”

“This isn’t the correct way!” she screamed. “And you relying on Ruby isn’t exactly cool.”

“And what do you think you’re doing for my brother?”

“I’m telling the truth! There’s a whole bigger picture here, Sam. That Lilith is in the center of. We—as in the angels—want her stopped not so you can fill some kind of vendetta.”

“She held Dean’s deal!”

“Dean made that deal, Sam! To save you!” She ran a hand through her hair. “She held his contract because she thought it could get her something in the end. And it did. Her Hellspawn are roaming—”

“Hellspawn? Isn’t that what you are?”

She actually felt something in her chest give on that. She nodded. “You’re right. I am Hellspawn, but I’m hellspawn—half-hellspan that is. But I’m hellspawn with power downstairs. Why don’t you ask Ruby sometime if Dracus was actually telling you the truth?”

“Dracus? That’s his name?”

She nodded. “It was.”

“Do you know him?”

“I know all of them.”

“So, who is he?”

“My cousin.” She walked out the door and joined Dean in the Impala.


	7. You Are Not Alone

Izzy walked into the motel room and almost immediately gave Sam his space. She had no idea where to start first with him. She could feel so many emotions coming off of him that she actually felt like crying for him. It had to be hard to have his brother looking at him the way he had tonight. She knew that if Lila had even slid a look like the ones Dean gave him in her direction she’d probably burst into tears herself.

He threw himself back on the bed and she sat on the edge, leg curled up on the bed. Without thinking she rested a hand on his abs. God, he had an amazing body, and some great abs. The moment her fingertips touched even the fabric of his shirt she felt the instant fire that lit her from the inside out. She slowly lifted her eyes to his as he looked down his body at her.

A flash of a moment that had been shared a few months before came into their minds at the same time and Sam couldn’t help but smile down at her. He rolled onto his side. “You look different,” he said resting his head on the palm of his hand.

She rolled on to her side too, laughing softly. She shifted her eyes to the comforter. “That’s because you don’t have the tainted view of the whiskey goggles on, Winchester.”

He laughed. That was true when they had met a few months ago he was drowning himself in whiskey and trying to deny that maybe he needed Ruby to get his brother back. He remembered the moment he saw her walk into the bar….

 

_An extremely tipsy Sam poured the rest of the liquid into the tiny shot glass and then looked up at the bartender to motion for another bottle of whiskey. As he raised his head, the bottle with him, is when he caught her. She looked incredible and she was the most amazingly beautiful woman he had ever seen. He lowered the bottle back to the table, stunned._

_She looked incredible. She was one of those fashionable figure hugging dresses, this one was in a bright red color and hugged her body as if it was made for her. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in a waterfall of corkscrew curls. She looked….he felt his heart hammer hard in chest and then her blue eyes met his and he seriously thought his heart skipped a beat._

_He felt something in his chest do a kind of snap and then sizzle as they looked at each other. As she walked toward him, his heart began beating more rapidly in his chest. He felt his entire body heat the closer she came. He pushed the empty bottle away, with the shot glass. The beautiful woman smiled and in that moment he knew he was gone._

_“Hi,” she said softly._

_He gave her a tipsy, lopsided smile. “Hi.”_

_“Would you mind if I—”_

_“Hey, baby, instead of sitting with this drunken loser why don’t you come over and sit with me/”_

_The cocky guy attempted to put an arm around her shoulders, but she pushed at his chest. “Go find a bar floozy, dude. You ain’t getting any here,” she told him and sat down in the chair across from the really tall hot guy. She waited for Mr. Cocky to leave before she said anything to Sam. She smiled. “I’m Isabella.”_

_Sam smiled, testing her name in his head. “Sam. That’s a really pretty name.”_

_She smiled. “Thank you. I like it.” Her smile went more flirtatious as she said, “I like your name too.”_

_“Thanks.” She reached over to the whiskey bottle and picked it up. “What’s causing your heartbreak, Sammy?”_

_Normally he would have corrected her on calling him that, but there was a certain way she had said it that seemed to have set ablaze with just her voice forming the letters. He smiled. “What do you mean?”_

_“Well, usually, whiskey is reserved for heartbreaks.” She smiled. “At least that’s what my big brother tells me.”_

_His heart cracked a little at the mention of big brother. “You have a big brother, huh?”_

_She nodded. “Several of them. It’s a long story,” she said and moved to sitting next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”_

_He shrugged. Would she even believe him if he was to tell her the truth? He looked into her very blue eyes and his heart stuttered. “God, your eyes are beautiful.”_

_She smiled. “Yours are too.” On impulse, she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. The heat that the kiss immediately generated burned her from the outside in, sitting her on fire. She pulled back slowly, lingering over his lips. “Wow….”_

_He nodded. He had never knew an innocent kiss like that could ignite his blood almost instantly like that. “Yeah,” he whispered. “What was that for?”_

_She shrugged. “Felt right. Like it was something you needed.”_

_“I needed it, huh?”_

_She nodded. “Everyone needs affection sometimes, Sammy.”_

_“You think so?”_

_She nodded. “I know so.” She reached over to him and touched his cheek softly. “Even someone who doesn’t think he deserves it.”_

_He turned his face into her hand, kissing her palm. Desire ignited deep within her. He sighed. “My brother died,” he said softly._

_Her heart ached for the way his words came out when he told her that. “Oh….Sammy, I’m so sorry.” If anyone needed to forget even for a moment it was him….._

 

Coming out of his reverie, he reached down and took her now straight locks into his fingers. He curled his body as he said, “I loved your curls.”

She smiled, a blush creeping across the bridge of her nose. She looked down at the comforter and then smiled up at him. “You did?”

He nodded against his hand again. “I did.” He moved closer. He twisted the strand through his fingers. “I thought they were beautiful….and sexy…..” he watched as her dark hair twisted around his fingers. “What happened to them?”

She smiled. “I changed things up.” That was partly right. The truth was it was part of her own insecurities.

He looked into her face. “Liar.”

She laughed and pushed at him, starting to push herself up too. Instead, he gently pulled her down and put her on her back. He moved closer and rested his chin on her abs. She looked down and was caught in his puppy dog look. She sighed. “It’s a long story, Sammy.”

He smiled. “I’ve got all night, Baby.”

Her heart stuttered at the term of endearment. He’d called her that all night and into the morning. She exhaled. “I inherited them from my mother and according to my father, from his great-grandmother. Lila’s got them too. Her’s are more springy and a little more wild.” She exhaled and raised a hand up and began running her fingers through his shaggy hair like she had done the night they had spent together. “I changed them up after we parted.”

“Why?”

“Because I knew that no one was ever going to look at me with them the way you had that night,” she admitted softly.

His heart ached and he brushed his fingertips across her forehead, pushing her hair back. “It was you,” he told her. “Right? That girl I met that night, it was the you you’ve been wanting people to see you as?”

She nodded and then looked away. He turned her head to look him in the eyes. “Izzy, don’t. Don’t turn away from me,” he whispered. “You never have to hide who you really are from me, you know that, right?”

She looked into his hazel eyes and sat up a little, resting on one of her elbows. “I know and you either.”

He sat up. “Why are you here to protect us?”

She pushed herself up. She shook her head as she swallowed. “Not us. **_You_**. I’m here to protect you.”

He turned in his chair and looked at her incredulously. “Why?”

She studied him for a moment and then said, “Because I know how it feels to be hunted for something you can’t change.”

He looked confused. “What?”

“The demon blood inside of you. You didn’t ask for it. It was forced upon you when you were six months old.” She smiled at him when he realized that she remembered in the heat of their make-out session in the backseat of the Impala that he had told her that. “Didn’t think I remembered, did you?”

He shook his head. She smiled. “I remember everything, even in the heat of the hottest make-out session I’ve ever had, I remember what you told me.”

He blushed slightly. He looked into her eyes. “How do you know they’re after me?”

She folded her arms in front of her. “How do you think Ruby found you so quickly to begin with?”

His eyes immediately darted to hers. “What?”

She rubbed her forehead. “Sam, there’s basically a price out on your head. Hell wants you dead so that Lilith will be in charge. Some of the angels, well…..they’re pricks.”

He laughed wryly. “Why?”

“Because some of them along with a couple of my siblings want you dead too.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Why?”

“Because you’re the Chosen One—”

“Not by choice,” he muttered.

She reached across the bed and squeezed his hand. There was like an instant fire the moment that they touched. Her nerves danced faster, her brain raced steadily, and her stomach did a quick somersault. This thing between them seemed to get stronger whenever they touched. She shifted her eyes to his and his hazel eyes were looking at her.

Sam had no idea what that feeling was, what that warmth was, but he wanted it again. However, she pulled her hand back and the contentment stayed like always when they were close, but the warmth faded.

“I know it’s not by choice, Sam. But knowing what you know now doesn’t make it easier, either.”

“What do I know?”

“That Azazel bled in your mouth. Because of that one act it changed your life forever. You have powers you don’t know what to do with and you have no idea how to use them. And you don’t understand any of it.” She sighed and touched his hand again. “I know that feeling too. If it wasn’t for Henry, Damon, Bria, Seb, and Uncle Castiel I don’t think I would have been able to understand mine either.”

Maybe she did understand him a lot more than he thought. “How come you never told me about what you are?”

“For the same reason you never told me you were one of Azazel’s Chosen Ones.” She scooted across the bed and draped a leg over his midsection, in an intimate gesture. “Because you wanted to be seen as normal.” She took his hand and threaded their fingers. “You wanted me to see you as Sam Winchester, twenty-five year old guy who just so happened to be into a twenty-two-year-old girl.” She brushed her fingertips across his cheek and whispered, “Just like I wanted you to see **_me_**. Not me as a demon. Or an angel or even the abomination that I’ve always been told I am.”

He smiled. She knew him all too well. His heart shattered at the way she had said the last part. “Izzy, you’re not an abomination. You’re _amazing_. You’re beautiful. You’re funny, smart and brave.” He lowered his mouth hungrily to hers, deepening the kiss on contact. Then as quickly as he had done it, he pulled back. He chuckled nervously. “I think that’s easily becoming my favorite addiction.”

She laughed. She kissed him and pulled back, taking his face in her hands. “Sammy, you have to trust me.”

“What?”

She sighed. “I understand completely why you trusted Ruby. I do. And I’m not judging you for it.” She kissed his lips quickly. “I can’t even begin to imagine what the last few months were like for you.”

He blinked at her in confusion. “What?”

Instead of totally explaining, she just continued, “He practically raised you.” She smiled when she saw the surprise in his eyes. “You know it’s true. Your dad bouncing from one city to the next pulling you guys from school, it wasn’t easy but you knew if you had Dean then everything would be okay. For four months you haven’t had Dean by your side. And I know you’ve had to of felt lost.” Her own heart ached for him then.

He gently pulled his face free and leaned back. He was a little uncomfortable with how accurate she was. “Yeah.”

On full emotion, she pushed herself up on her knees, and straddled him, taking his face in her hands. “But Sam, you don’t need her anymore.” She looked into his eyes. “Dean’s here. Lila’s here.” She caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs. “And I’m here….but you gotta trust me…..” she smiled into his eyes. “Let me see the guy I was beginning to fall in love with that night. Trust me, completely and I promise you you’ll never regret it.”

On impulse, he raised his lips and pressed them to hers. She froze on his lips, her body stiffening. He pulled back and their lips made a light, soft smack. They both opened their eyes and saw the lust there.

Her blood seemed to be humming for the feel of his lips again. Every hormone inside of her body sizzled. A spike of heat caught him low in his gut. The blood in his veins went hot and molten as his heart began thudding in his chest like a jackhammer.

Their eyes met again, and her blood sizzled and a heat rolled through her like a storm cloud in the sky. She knew it was wrong. How many times had she fallen for Ruby stupid ass tricks before? Sam doing this now was probably one of them. But she couldn’t seem to stop herself. She quickly took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was rough and deep as they both panted and moaned.

He placed each hand on each hip and pulled her into his lap. Her long legs straddled him and he quickly flipped her onto her back. He growled at the feel of her pressed into him.

She moaned as she felt his warmth rolling off of him. His tongue slid inside her mouth and their tongues tangled. Izzy’s body lit up with a burning, urgent, need to possess him in every way possible. To chase the fire that he ignited in her with just a look in her direction.

He growled again as he deepened the kiss, needing that feeling. At this moment he had felt more alive than he had in months. For months, since Dean went to Hell, he had felt dead inside, and now, one unexpected kiss from Izzy in a bar and suddenly he felt alive again. He wanted this feeling to last, needed it to last forever. He poured everything he had into the kiss.

Her fingers delved into his hair and she kept him close as the kiss went to a whole new level. It felt like he was trying to possess her using his soul. She moaned into his mouth again. He tangled his own fingers in her hair and let their passions rule.

Coming back to reality, she pushed at his chest. “Sam….” She said breathlessly. “Please….not yet.”

“Why not, Iz?”

“Because…..” she panted as she looked into his eyes. “I don’t want our first time together to be hurried.” She looked into his eyes. “Sam, I’ve done the meaningless sex thing and so have you. You’ve even made love to at least one girl.” She pushed her fingers through his hair. “Is it so wrong that I want to be the other girl you’d make love to?”

His heart flip-flopped. “No, it’s not wrong.” He leaned forward and kissed her. He knew what she was requesting. For there to be stronger feelings there when they do have sex. “We’ll wait, but I’m not waiting two almost three months to kiss you again, Iz. I’m not.”

She laughed and pulled him to her. He kissed her long and hard. If she wanted to wait, then they’d wait. But there was one thing she needed to know. “I trust you.”

“Wha…wha—what?”

“I trust you completely. I don’t know what’s going on with us right now. This magnetism or whatever you wanna call it, but I haven’t felt this good in….forever and it’s you who’s done it. And because of that and our friendship I trust you completely.” _Even if there is some weird bond going on between you and Ruby._ She didn’t even want to think about what was going on between them.


	8. Metamorphosis

Sam sat in the room, this time reading a book. Dean and Lila walk into the room and Dean picks up his duffle. Sam was on his feet almost immediately. Sam walked over to him, while Lila leans against the table, realizing that her sister isn’t anywhere in sight. “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked.

Dean just ignored him and continued packing up his stuff.

“What, are you….are you leaving?”

“You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons,” he shoved the shirts inside the bag, hangers and all.

Dean grabbed his bag and starts heading for the door, but Sam stopped him. “Hold on. Dean, come on, man.”

Instead of responding with words, Dean punched him in the face with his right hand. Sam spins, stumbling from the force. Lila gasped. Dean’s green eyes shifted to her quickly and then he watched Sam as he turned back around to Dean.

“You satisfied?”

Dean punched him again, throwing his bag on the floor this time. Sam touched his lip, which is bleeding. “I guess not.”

This time both sisters stepped forward and went between the brothers. Lila touched Dean’s chest in an attempt to silently tell him ‘that’s enough’ and Izzy touched Sam’s chest to keep him back. Izzy walked over to the end table and pulled a Kleenex from the box. She walked back over and handed it to Sam.

“Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?”

“I'm just exorcising demons,” Sam said, trying to justify it.

“With your mind!”

Lila gently touched his arm and Dean took a breath. “What else can you do?”

“I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it.”

Dean doesn’t believe him and grabbed a hold of him, pushing him backward, walking forcefully. “What else can you do?!”

“I told you!” He pushed his hand away, and they stopped.

“And I have every reason in the world to believe that.” He started to walk away.

Sam immediately said, “Look, I should have said something.”

He stopped but kept his back to Sam.

“I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here.”

This time it was Lila that spoke with him, at the same time. “The other side?” She looked at Izzy and she looked just as shocked. Lila’s eyes widened, sparkling with shock as her mind reeled. What in the hell had this girl told him exactly?

“I'm pulling demons out of innocent people.”

“Use the knife!” Dean shot back.

“The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year.”

“That what Ruby wants you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?” Dean’s shaking his head, a sad expression blanketing his face. “Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends.”

“I'm not gonna let it go too far.”

Dean smiled at that. He walked over to the wall and hits the lamp on the side table, it smashed. Lila jerked when it crashed. Dean looked angry again. “It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you.”

A look of shocked sadness comes over Sam’s face, as his eyes tear up. He nods, looking downward.

“And so would other hunters.”

Izzy looked at Sam. She didn’t know whether or not to comfort him from his brother’s words or stand there with Lila. So…she just stood there. Sam perked up again and tried to explain. “You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing...it works.”

“Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me?”

Sam’s eyes shifted downward again.

“Why did an angel tell me to stop you?”

Sam looked at him, surprised. “What?”

“Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God,” he points up above, “doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?”

Lila watches as both brothers exchange tearful looks. Sam then looked down, the silence filling the room like fog. It’s broken when Sam’s phone rings. He answers, “Hello?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to collect himself.

Lila walked over to Dean. She pulled his jacket, the leather crinkling. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he whispered, then sniffled.

“You okay?”

He shook his head. “I….I don’t know,” he whispered again.

Sam hung up his phone and Dean kissed Lila’s forehead. Sam saw the exchange and blinked in surprise. “Okay….”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lila told him. “Job?”

“Yeah. Old friend.” He looked at Dean and told him everything that Travis told him. “So, we gonna do this?”

Dean nodded. “Yes.” He looked over at Izzy and smiled. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled at him. “I’m fine.” She slid her blue eyes to Sam and for a moment they just looked at each other.

“You up for it?” Dean asked her seeing the exchange between his brother and her.

“If you two are taking it then I have to go too, so it wouldn’t really matter if I am or I’m not.”

Dean turned to the younger woman and smiled down at her. “It matters to me. Are you?”

She stared at him, a little amazed at his sudden interest in her. He and Lila couldn’t be sleeping together because none of the guys she was ever with actually gave a damn about her enough to ask her anything. In fact, they usually ignored her which is why they never lasted long. She studied him for a minute. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He turned back to get his bag and Izzy looked at her sister, totally flabbergasted. Lila shrugged. By the expression on her face, she was just as surprised. Lila smiled at Dean. “On the way there you can tell Sam about your mom.”

“Mom? What about her?”

Lila looked at the younger 2. “Uncle Cas had us travel to 1973.”

“For what?” Sam and Izzy said in unison.

“I’ll tell you on the way.”

* * *

 

As promised, on the way there, Dean told him everything that happened. Sam was surprised. “I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?”

“I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down.”

Sam glanced at him. “How'd she look? I mean... was she happy?”

“Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful.” He looked at Sam for a moment and then back at the road. “Dad, too. Until of course...”

Sam sighed.

“What?”

He looked out the window. “Nothing.” He turned back to look at Dean, then the sisters. “It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?”

Dean looked at him, a little confused. He knows he didn’t say anything about that, but he goes over what was said. “Sam, I never said anything about demon blood.”

Instantly, Sam looked guilty.

“You knew about that?”

Sam doesn’t look at Dean. “Yeah, for about a year.”

Dean looks out through the window again, eyes on the road. Shock is on his face. “A whole year?”

“I should have told you. I'm sorry.”

“You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine.”

“Dean.” He looked over at Dean, who is now focused on the road. “Whatever.”

Izzy scoffed. “Well, the maturity level in this car just dropped to a pre-teen girl.”

Dean snickered. “Shut up.”

Lila laughed softly. She snapped her fingers and the radio clicked on, then there was a static sound of tuning a station. She smiled when Heart began coming out of the speakers. It was one of her favorite songs and out of habit, she began singing:

 _It was nothing at all Like anything I had felt before And it was nothing at all Like I thought no it's so much more No one else has ever made Me feel this way When I asked you how you did it You just say It was nothing at all_ _Now I walk home every evening And my feet are quick to move Cause I know my destination Is a warm and waiting for you From our first communication It was clear Any thought of moderation Would soon disappear It was nothing at all Like anything I had felt before And it was nothing at all Like I thought no, it's so much more No one else has ever made Me feel this way when I asked you how you did it You just say It was nothing at all_ ….

 

Izzy smirked and pulled herself. “It’s one of her favorite songs.”

Dean smiled. “I can tell.”

“She has an amazing voice.”

She nodded. “She’s supposed to. She’s half-angel,” she told him simply.

“That’s an actual thing?”

She nodded. “Oh, yeah.” She slid a smirk to Dean. “You should hear Uncle Castiel’s voice. Now, that’s a blessing from God himself.”

Dean looked over at her quickly. “Cas can sing?”

She nodded. “Amazingly well too.”

He laughed. “I’d pay good money to hear that!”

Lila laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dream on, Winchester. He won’t even sing for us when we ask him to and he’s more like a dad than an uncle.”

Sam watched his brother’s body language and then looked at Lila. “What the hell happened in 1973 that’s got you totally trusting them, Dean?”

He looked over at his brother. “What do you mean?”

Izzy looked at them. “Yeah, I noticed it too. You two are definitely different.”

Dean looked at Lila for a moment through the rearview mirror and then said, “She and I have come to an understanding. That’s what happened in 1973.”

Sam and Izzy exchanged a look and Izzy decided to leave it alone. “Okay. I’m going to give you your privacy on that, but I have a question.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

He turned his head and looked at her as they entered Missouri. “What do you mean?”

“Well, all of the guys that Lila’s ever been with doesn’t usually give a shit about me,” she answered. “They’ve all pretty much ignored me. Labeling me the ‘annoying little sister’.”

Lila looked at Dean. “Which is why they never lasted long.”

He smiled. He looked over his shoulder at her again. “I liked you both when I first met you.” He turned the rearview mirror so he could see Izzy. He shrugged. “You kinda remind me a little of Sam when he used to have a playful side to him as a kid.” He smiled, winking at her. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re adorable as Hell.”

She could usually tell when a guy was hitting on her and Dean may have been flirting with her, but he wasn’t hitting on her. There was nothing but affection in that statement. She smiled, pulled herself forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.” She tapped Sam. “You had a playful side?”

He shrugged. She smiled out the windshield. “Now, that’s something I’d pay good money to see.”

*************

 

-Carthage, Missouri…..

Once they got into town they found a motel and got a room. They did the recon outside of the Montgomery place and then headed to the motel. As they head back to the motel, Dean slid his eyes to Sam. “We do not mention, Castiel, Lila or Izzy to Travis okay? Or at least what Lila and Izzy are.”

“Why not? He’s a hunter.”

“That’s exactly the reason why,” Dean told him.

He looked at him, a little perplexed. “I’m not understanding.”

Izzy’s jaw fell open. “You’re serious?”

Dean nodded. He looked at Sam. “Because he’s a hunter we don’t say anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’ll try to kill us,” Lila and Izzy said in unison.

“What?” Sam asked. “Why?”

“Uh….because we’re supernatural?” Izzy asked. “No offense, but does a hunter actually need a reason to kill something supernatural? I mean, you see it, you know it can potentially hurt someone and you know what you have to do. So, you do it.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Look, Sam, I know we’re at an iffy place right now, but promise me.”

“Why is—”

“Because he promised me.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Promise.”

When they walked into the room, there was an older man sitting at the table, drinking a beer. Dean smirked. “See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer.”

Travis got up from the table, smiling. He walked toward the boys as they come to him. “Smartass. Get over here.” He laughed and hugged Dean. “Ahh, good to see you.”

“You too.”

They break and Sam and Travis hug. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Travis.” They break.

“Man, you got tall, kid.”

They all laugh. Travis talks to them about how proud John would be of them sticking together and all that. Then he smiled at Lila and Izzy who were standing in the room. “And who are these beautiful ladies?”

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Travis. Um….this is my girlfriend, Lila and her sister, Isabella.”

Lila let the initial shock of Dean calling her his ‘girlfriend’ not show on her face. She smiled at the older man and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

Izzy stepped forward and smiled. “Maybe at some point you can tell us some very embarrassing stories about the boys.”

Travis laughed. “I like you.”

Izzy smiled, triumphant. Not that she’d be telling him their secret anytime soon. Lila took a hold of Dean’s arm and asked softly, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

He nodded and walked her into the bathroom. He shut the door and she flipped the fan on. She gave him a measured look. “Girlfriend?”

He smiled and shrugged. “It’d be an enough of explanation for him when I want to do this.” He took her face gently in his hands and kissed her softly. He felt the crackle in an instant and then something seem to weave between them. He sighed. “What is it about you that seems to make me feel calm, content?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He kissed her again. He had a feeling whatever she knew about what was going on with them went deeper than ‘I don’t know’. “Tell me it later if these feelings I’m having keep happening.”

She laughed and pulled the door open. Keeping up the ruse of the ‘girlfriend’ she said, “You’re such an idiot.”

He laughed. “So, you keep saying.”

“So, does Lila and Isabella know about…..what we do?”

Dean nodded. “They do.” He put an arm around Lila and said, “They come from a long line of demonologists and, Babe, what was the other word you used, Theolog…”

She tapped his chest. “Our family is experts on demons and biblical stuff.”

Travis nodded. “Ahh….okay. Ever hear of a Rougarou?

Dean sat down in the chair and Lila stood beside the brothers, with Izzy standing behind them. “A Rougarou?” Dean asked. He looked over at Sam for a second. “Is that made up?”

“No,” Lila said. “They’re nasty.”

Izzy walked over and sat on Sam’s knee. “The Rougarou are mean evil creatures.” She exhaled. “Um…” she looked at Travis. “I’m sorry. I’m hijacking your explanation.”

He smiled. “It’s okay, Sweetie. You’re a lot prettier than me.” He looked at Sam. “You two seeing each other?”

He shook his head. “I keep trying, but….”

He chuckled. “Right. They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works.”

“Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt.”

“He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes.”

“So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?” Sam asked.

“Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly.” He looked at all 4 of them. “But most of all, they’re hungry.”

“Hungry for what?”

“At first, for everything, but then... for long pig.”

Dean has no idea what a long pig is. “Long pig?”

“He means human flesh,” Lila told him.

He smirked. “And that is my word for the day.”

Lila smiled. “So, call Sesame.”

Dean looked up at her and she smiled down at him.

Travis looked at all 4. “Hunger grows in until they can’t fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens.” Travis continues telling them about Jack and his family.

Sam looked at Izzy. “May I speak with you, please?”

“Sure.” She stood and walked outside with him. “What’s up?”

“I want you to be honest with me, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. Go ahead.”

He exhaled. “Am I a freak?”

“Wha—what?” she asked a little surprised, scoffing wryly. “Sam.”

“I’m serious, Iz. Am I a freak? Do I deserve to be put down—”

“No!” she exclaimed and then lowered her voice. She took his hands, then dropped one and touched his cheek. “Look, Sammy, you did nothing wrong. True, Uncle wanted you stopped, but I’m going to be absolutely and brutally honest with you. Ruby took advantage of you.”

“No—”

“Yes!” she insisted. “She took advantage of your grief.” She tilted his head to have him look at her in the eyes. “And whether you believe me or not, Ruby’s not trying to help. She’s got her own agenda. “Training” you to use your powers is a part of that.” She searched his eyes and noticed he may be starting to believe her, but she wasn’t absolutely sure. “But you’re not a freak. You’re anything but.” She put her hands on his neck in a gentle, affectionate way. “You’re amazing, Sammy. You’ve probably got the purest heart that I know of any human to have and that’s saying a lot with what I know. You’re kind, generous, sweet, brave and the most selfless man I know.”

He looked into her face, searching it. “Do you believe that?”

She nodded. “I do,” she said softly. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Which is why if I don’t watch myself I could fall head over heels in love with you and that terrifies me.”

“Why?”

“Because of your association with Ruby.” She sighed. “We don’t have a very good track record. She’s stolen every guy I’ve ever slept with, even the one I lost my virginity to.” She smiled up at him. “And that’s why I have to be careful because you could seriously break my heart.”

He sighed heavily and put his forehead to hers. “Not on purpose.”

She felt her heart leap out of her chest. He nodded and then kissed her nose. “By the way, I have this unbelievably strong urge to kiss you.”

She laughed. “It’ll pass. It usually does.”

He chuckled. “What if it doesn’t?” he asked her retreating back.

She stopped and turned. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She turned and walked back to him. She took his face in her hands and gave him a very deep and long kiss. When she pulled back they were both panting. She smiled and caressed his cheek. “Better?”

“Uh-huh,” he uttered, stunned.

“You ready to go back inside?”

“Not yet. Come to the library with me?”

“Sure, but why?”

“I don’t feel right with just killing this guy, you know? Something doesn’t feel right.”

She nodded. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

“Really? Just like that?”

She nodded. “Of course. Sam, I’m your guardian and I hope someday to be your friend. To do either I gotta trust that you know what you’re doing and besides right now it’s just research.”

* * *

 

Sam and Izzy got back from the library and Izzy stopped him outside. “Do me a favor?”

He nodded.

“If you feel this strongly about what we discovered, then stand your ground. You told me in the library that the only real authority figure you had besides Bobby and your dad was Dean and that when he barks, you listen, right?”

“Most of the time, yes.”

“So, you know he’s gonna fight you on this because you’re fighting Travis. And Travis believes his own research and his years of experience. So, don’t back down if either of them bark at you, okay?”

He nodded.

Inside, Dean and Travis are hooking up some weird apparatus to a bunch of blow torches. “So fire, huh?”

“The only way I found to kill these bastards; deep-fry 'em.”

Lila was standing off to the side watching them. She was actually afraid of being in this room with them. Not that fire scared her. She could generate her own. It was the conversation about how it wasn’t human anymore, how it was just a creature. If he could so easily think of that for a creature that didn’t know he would become a killer, then what did he really think of her?

“Well, that's gonna be... horrible. Is that what you did to Jack's dad?”

“Uh-huh.”

Sam and Izzy walked into the room. Izzy saw Lila in the back of room, keeping her eyes on the 2 men. “Not wasting any time, are you?” Sam asked.

“None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains.”

Sam sat down. “What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous.”

Travis looked up at him. “What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?”

“What? No. No, I—I—” He glanced up at Izzy. She gave him a nod of encouragement. “I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't..

Dean jumped in to help. “Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness.” He glanced over at Sam. “It is.”

“Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step.”

“Really?” Dean asked a little surprised.

Izzy nodded. Sam continued, “See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform.”

“So what? Go vegan, stay human?”

Izzy laughed softly, nodding. She slid her hands into her back pockets. “Pretty much.”

“Basically,” Sam agreed. “Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not...”

“Long pig,” Dean said excitedly.

“Right.”

Dean smiled a little triumphantly. Travis is sitting next to Dean, having listened to him in silence. “Good on you for the due diligence, Sam.” He stands. “But those are fairy tales.” He walked over to the small kitchenette and pours himself another cup of coffee. “Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite.”

Sam comes to his feet while standing. “Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will.”

Dean watched Sam rise, then stands himself. Travis looked at Sam. “So what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?”

“No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it.”

“Fight it?” He laughed. “Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry?”

That gets Dean’s attention and he looked up from the research Sam brought with him.

“I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?”

Dean looked thoughtful for a second and then admits no with the raise of his eyebrows. He slowly looks over at Sam. Travis was determined, “That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?”

Lila stepped up to Dean and took the papers from him. She began to look through them. Sam looked at Travis. When he finally says something he’s firm and serious, standing his ground. “I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for.”

Lila tossed the papers on the table. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at Travis and Dean. “I’m with Sam on this one.”

“Why because he brought you papers—”

“No, because my sister is standing beside him and the look on her face tells me that she believes what they found.” She looked at Dean. “And wasn’t it you that said that he loved the research? If he loves it that much then he’ll do it right. Besides I recognize one of those articles. It was in one of my uncle’s books.” She folded her arms in front of her tighter and glared at Travis. “And first and foremost, I will always believe my sister. So, if she believes in what she and Sam found then I’m standing behind them.” She looked at Dean, waiting for him to decide.

Sam was the one that made the decision. He took a few breaths and then walked out of the room. Travis looked at Dean a bit puzzled. “What's up with your brother?”

“Don’t get me started.”

“Don’t worry. I already am.” She pulled a hand through her hair and glared at them both. “There is nothing wrong with your brother you Stupid Jackass!”

“Izzy—”

“No! Damn! Just because you know what you know doesn’t mean that your brother has changed any. You’re still his hero. He still looks up to you. Your opinion of him still matters the most.” She sighed. “You know before you did what you did you used to believe in **_saving_** them first before killing them as a first action.” She grabbed her jacket. “Maybe you should bring that philosophy back, especially if you’re gonna be with my sister, because my sister doesn’t believe in killing them first until they become a threat.”

She walked out.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean drive to go to Jack’s house, and Dean’s judgmental side of his brother comes out and Sam lets out what he’s been feeling, why he’s been doing what he’s doing. They go and try to talk to Jack, but he refuses to believe that he could be this creature.

Lila and Izzy have been keeping an eye on the Montgomery place when they see Travis go inside. “Fuck,” Lila muttered. “Call Sam.”

Izzy pulled out her cellphone and dialed Sam’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Izzy.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“We have a problem?”

“We?”

She exhaled. “Yes, we. Travis has gone rogue. Apparently, he’s decided to do this his way. Sam, this could get bad. Michelle doesn’t even know that her husband is one of these creatures. I’m calling you because Travis is a friend of yours, but Sam….”

“We’ll be right there.”

After a few minutes, Lila and Izzy decide to go inside, when they see Jack feeding on Travis. Izzy gasped and held a hand to her mouth. “God, no…..”

Lila looked at Michelle. “Come on. Go.”

“You should—”

“We’re fine. Go!” Lila insisted.

The boys got to the house and Lila was comforting Izzy. She nodded her head for them to go ahead. Lila looked at her sister. “Hey, pull yourself together. With Jack turning, we’re gonna have to go in and save them, you know that right?”

She nodded. “I know. I just never saw….”

“I know, Sweetie.” She kissed her head. “Come on.”

They walked into the house to see Dean laying on the glass coffee table and Jack hunched over. Lila looked at Izzy and motioned for her to go to the other side. They could hear Sam trying to reason with him, “Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?”

He laughed. “We’ll have ourselves a little brainstorming session.”

Izzy starts inching into the room. “Sam.”

Jack turned on her. She held up a hand and he immediately stilled. “Sammy.”

“Izzy?”

“Yeah. You okay?”

Jack growled. “Let me go!”

Izzy shook her head. “Sam, you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. Is Dean?”

Lila walked over to Dean, while Izzy held Jack still using her telekinesis. Lila ran a hand back and forth above him. “He’s alive, Sam. Just passed out.”

“Let me go!” Jack screamed.

“Not until you calm down,” Izzy told him. She smirked. “Fight all you want. You can’t get free.”

Lila walked over to the door. “Sam, stand back.”

“What?”

“Stand back, honey.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Blast it open. Stand back.”

He stood back into the closet and Lila raised her hand and narrowed her eyes and the door flew off it’s hinges. He rushed out and Sam slowed. “Wow….Iz.”

“What?”

“Demon or Angel?”

“Neither. This telekinesis is Nephalem. What Lila just did is Angel.”

Jack fought her again. Izzy exhaled. “Really, dude? Stop. There’s no way to get free.” She looked over at Sam. “What’s the plan?”

“Can you cure him?”

She shook her head. “No. We can’t cure you of what you already are. If you had wounds or were sick then yeah, but Jack’s what he is. He was born that way. We can’t change that.”

“Izzy, let him go.”

She dropped her hand and he went for Dean as Dean was coming to. Sam lit him on fire. As soon as Jack was dead and the fire was out, they got into the car and left.

* * *

 

On the drive out of town, the brothers talk, but Sam doesn’t want to talk to Dean about his abilities. “Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers... it's playing with fire. I'm done with them.”

Dean looked over at him a little surprised. “I'm done with everything.”

“Really?” Dean asked a little shocked.

Sam continued to look out the window and Dean turned back to the road. “Well, that's a relief. Thank you.”

Sam faced him and scoffed. “Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice.”

Izzy pulled herself forward. “Are you sure?” He nodded. She touched his shoulder. “Because if you wanna learn how to use them correctly I could teach you.”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t want anything to do with them for now.” He exhaled. “I just want to be me again.”

She pulled herself forward even more and sat facing Sam from the passenger seat. “You were always you. Nothing’s ever gonna change that. Not even the demon blood in your system.” She pulled his face to look into his eyes. “You know that, right? You’re not a freak. You’re not a monster.”

He gave her a sad look and her heart shattered. “Sammy, you’re not a monster. I promise.”

“If that was true, then why did God have a Nephalem—”

“Protect you?” she asked and he nodded. “Because the angels you would have gotten wouldn’t be this nice to you.”

Sam looked at her. He knew she was lying. “What’s the real reason.

“Because….” She looked over at Lila and then Sam. “Uh….”

Dean exhaled. “Because they’re trying to prove to their Uncle that they can be trusted.”

Sam looked over at him. “How do you know that?”

“Because Lila told me. Look, Sam, they care about us. For reasons I have yet to understand, but they also want to finally be accepted and they’re not. They’re considered to be abominations and all because at one time their parents fell in love, married and had 2 children.”

Sam looked his shoulder at the sisters. Izzy nodded. “He’s right. So, don’t ever think for a moment I don’t know what it feels like to have something inside of you you didn’t ask for.” She smiled. “If anyone’s a freak in this car, it’s me.”

“And me,” Lila volunteered.

The car fell silent and they drove into the night.


	9. Getting To Know You

They got to the motel not long after about 5 pm that night. They had just finished up a case and were thinking about heading back to Bobby’s in the morning. They sitting on the two beds in the room. Sam and Isabella on one bed and Dean and Lila on the other. Isabella had her laptop in front of her and she was reading something off the screen. She smirked at the boys.

It was strange. Dean and Lila have seemed to come to some kind of understanding. There wasn’t glares across the room anymore or snide remarks. Now, they had actual conversations and she was quickly beginning to discover that talking to him was a really bad idea. Not because she hated the guy or anything, just the opposite. She was really beginning to like him…. ** _a lot_**. Whenever her heart and the weird connection that she had been having with Dean since he went to Hell, begins trying to convince her to go for it, she reminds them both of the fact that if she was to act on what she wanted then it would ruin everything.

Sam and Izzy seemed to be getting along better too. Dare she say they were becoming friends who were inching to becoming more. And dare she say they were all becoming friends. She had to admit that out of all the guys she knew and potentially would date Dean treated Izzy exceptionally well. Kind of like a little sister.

“Wanna play twenty questions….or in this case a hundred and fifty questions?”

Dean chuckled. “No,” he said flipping through the magazine.

Sam sighed and curled his legs up, Indian style and looked at his friend. “Okay.”

“Liles?”

“Sure.” She snatched the magazine from Dean and put it behind her back.

“Give it back,” he said lunging at her.

She held it out of his reach. “No.”

He reached behind her and was mere inches from her mouth. _Kiss….kiss….kiss….kiss…._ his mind seemed to chant as he looked at her amazing mouth and that tempting plump bottom lip. He released an inward groan and quickly backed away.

She tried to hide her disappointment, but she had a feeling it was unsuccessful. Dean looked at her and she sighed. He couldn’t help but wonder what her lips would feel like, what they would taste like if the sense of calm that came over him when she was around would help further the feeling.

Dean pulled his eyes from Lila’s and looked at Izzy. “Okay. I’ll play along.”

She smiled. “Yay,” she smiled. She cleared her throat. “Okay, um….what do you think is the worse way to die?”

“Hands down, anything to do with this job,” Sam said without hesitation.

Izzy smiled and leaned over. She shook her head. “Don’t worry you won’t die like that.”

“How do you know?”

She shrugged. “I just do.” She looked at Dean and Lila. “What about you?”

“Hellhounds,” they said in unison.

Dean stared at her, confused. “If you’re half-demon then how in the hell—”

She sighed. “It’s a really long story,” she began. She looked from Sam to Dean and exhaled. “Like an angel or half-angel, I’ve got empathy. Do you know what that is?”

“Yeah. It’s where you feel people’s emotions, right?” Sam asked.

She nodded. “Right. Being able to feel your emotions is how angels grant your prayers.” She heaved a heavy sigh. “Anyway, um, the night you went to Hell, um…..I felt…. ** _everything_**.”

“Everything?” Dean asked. To say he was a little weirded out was an understatement. “By reading my emotions?”

She shook her head. “No. I didn’t purposely read your emotions. Usually, I have a wall up to block out prayers and emotions or I’d be absolutely useless when it came to life altogether.” She sighed. “But for some reason for the two weeks leading up to your…deal ending, I’d been having dreams. Nightmares actually. Which is weird in itself because normally I don’t have to sleep. It’s not in my biology or my physiology—”

“Lila, you’re stalling,” Dean said and surprised himself with the revelation.

She nodded, swallowed. She exhaled. “Anyway, for those two weeks and the night you went I was able to feel everything you felt, but not on purpose. Because of my nightmares, I must have taken the wall down because the next thing I knew I was receiving everything from you.”

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He shrugged and looked at Izzy. “Next question.”

She smiled. “If you could be one food for the rest of your life what would you be?”

Dean smiled, triumphantly. “Easy one. A bacon and cheeseburger.”

Sam, Izzy, and Lila laughed. Lila picked up one of the 2 pillows on the bed and slapped Dean with it. “Hey!” he laughed. “What about you?”

Um….pizza.”

“Or…..?” Izzy asked knowing that there was another answer.

Dean watched her blush. Lila looked down at the comforter. “Um…cheesecake,” muttered.

Sam smirked, sipping his beer. “Okay. Why is that so embarrassing?”

Izzy smirked. “It’s usually what she did before she ate it that’s making her embarrassed.”

Dean smiled. “Which is?”

Lila cleared her throat and said, “S-S-S-S-Sex.”

“You eat cheesecake after sex?”

She nodded, still staring at the comforter. Dean leaned over and pulled her face up. “I eat pie. Usually.”

Moving on Sam answered, “Salad.”

Dean picked up the other pillow and tossed it at his brother. “You suck!”

“I like salad!”

Lila laughed with Izzy. Izzy held up her hands. “Okay! My turn. I’d say chocolate.” She shrugged and then pointed a finger at Dean. “Don’t judge.”

“I’m not judging. It’s a better answer than ‘salad’.”

Lila laughed and stood and walked to get another beer. “Would you leave him alone? Your brother doesn’t want to die of a heart attack, which is a good thing.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “You’re one of those ‘see things positively’ kind of people aren’t you?”

She laughed. “I raised her,” she pointed at Izzy. “I had to see the positive side of stuff to raise her or I’d be afraid of everything and she’d be more sheltered than she is.”

“You raised her?” Sam asked.

She nodded. “Someone had to. We were basically under military rule growing up.”

“Military rule?” Sam asked a little confused as to what that meant.

“We were raised under the watchful eye of the angels,” Lila said coming back to the bed. She twisted the top off and tossed the cap on the nightstand. “Which isn’t the way Sam would think. Angels weren’t ‘watching over us’. They were watching us. They—”

“Held you captive,” Dean almost growled.

She shrugged, kinda him-hawed around it. “I guess so.” She shrugged. “But Ariel and Rhomus had all but gave up on us so….”

“And the angels have always wanted us on their side,” Izzy said softly.

“I guess they got that one,” Dean answered.

“Actually they haven’t,” Lila told him. “They’re hoping this mission, of protecting you guys will help us ‘choose a side’. However, for me and Izzy there’s now three sides to this war.”

“Which is?” Sam asked.

“The angels, the demons and….your side.”

Izzy took a swig of her beer. “But the only way we'd choose either side is if we can trust each other. And I can't trust the demons or the angels. And you guys don't trust us right now, so....”

“Why would you join us?” Sam asked softly.

Lila curled her legs up to sit more comfortably. “Well, for three reasons. One and it’s the most important one: Because we trust each other. Two: I think and I think Izzy can agree with me here—you two deserve a win. And three: The other two options aren’t that appealing.”

Dean laughed. “Why not? You’d think you’d want the angels to win.”

She scoffed. “Right. I’ll have you know one of those assholes took to verbally and sometimes physically abusing me when I refused to ‘control’ my sister.”

Sam looked over at Dean who seemed to be fuming as he sat on the bed listening to Lila. He looked at Lila. “Control her how?”

Lila exhaled. “I was twelve. She was eight. She’s always loved school. So, whenever she’d get excited about something, I’d listen. Well, one day, apparently the angel that was on the afternoon rotation at our house, didn’t like all the excitement and told me to shut her up. And when I refused he beat me bloody.” She exhaled. She looked at Dean. “Remember when you were going to ask why we were doing this?”

He nodded. Not daring to speak in fear he’d say something he’d regret.

“Well, it’s because of Castiel. If it wasn’t for him, the angel probably would have attempted to kill me. He had found out that the angels who were watching out for us were being abusive, so he put a stop to it and gave us to Henry.”

“Henry?” the boys questioned.

Izzy nodded. “Demon half-brother. From the time that Lila was twelve to eighteen or nineteen, Henry raised us with Bria’s assistance.”

“Bria? Another sister?” Sam asked.

They nodded. “Yeah. Her given name is Brianna. We’ve always called her Bria.”

“So is it safe to say that Henry and Bria are close?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Along with Damon, another demon brother, but then we have an angel brother we talk to—Sebastian. Seb.”

Lila smirked mischievously, as she put her beer to her lips. “He’s the one that keeps us in touch with the news in heaven.”

“And Bria, Henry and Damon?” Dean asked.

“They tell us what’s going on in Hell. Just in case there’s a plot to take us down or something,” Lila answered.

Izzy smirked. “Which before Ruby was possessed by Lilith we knew that Lilith and Ruby were topside again. Not only because we could feel it, but because Damon had told us.” Her smirk went a little more mischievous as she said, “Which according to Lila Ruby was shocked that we knew.”

“Knowing Ruby’s been topside and wreaking havoc has never been a good thing, but we usually let the demons deal with their own shit. As long they aren’t trying to kill us, we didn’t really care.”

“Until….?”

“What?” Lila asked looking at Sam.

“You said you ‘didn’t’ really care. So, what made you care?”

Lila and Izzy exchanged a look. “Mind as well tell them,” Izzy told her. “You always said the only way anyone would ever trust us is, to be honest.”

“You guys,” Lila admitted. “There have always been rumors of Azazel building a secret army, but no one ever knew how or when. Then when you technically won his challenge, Sam, something shifted. Ruby came to me and taunted me that as a demon I’d have to listen to a Winchester.”

“Which is hard for her to do,” Izzy whispered.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because your father has tried to kill her—most of the time—on several occasions.”

Dean’s heart plummeted, and his stomach churned. “Wha—what?”

“When?” Sam asked at the same time.

Lila looked at both boys. Their faces were pale and they looked genuinely horrified by the prospect. “Um….the first was when I was ten I think. Then when I was fourteen. Then um….sixteen.” She scratched her head. “That one was majorly embarrassing.”

“Why?”

“Because I was in the backseat of my boyfriend’s car….” She cleared her throat. “And um….then the last time was in October of 2002.”

Dean’s body went rigid as a memory flashed in his mind. He remembered seeing an incredibly beautiful woman crawling away, pleading with his father to let her go. “I….I…I remember that.”

Dean’s voice was barely audible. “What?” Sam asked softly.

“I remember that,” he said, his heart racing.

Lila's surprised. “You remember?”

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It was a couple of months after Sammy left for Stanford. Dad had been weird for months after he left. It was weird to have him so driven. He was just so angry and instead of doing the job the way he taught us he just wanted to kill. It was like he was going to take his anger out on anything. Like he blamed the creatures for Sammy leaving. Instead of it being his own decision or the fact that dad was so hard on us growing up.”

Uncomfortable, he cleared his throat. "I remember a friend of his told him that there was a demon half-breed—” He looked at Lila. "I'm sorry. It's their words, not mine." He sighed, "--In town and dad set out to find them. We finally found them—you—and something snapped in him and he just charged toward you.”

“How'd you stop him?" Sam asked, horrified.

"Threatened to shoot him," Dean told him. "At that time we didn't even know Lila was it." He looked at Lila. "There is nothing about you physically that says demon or angel or anything supernatural. I mean, looking at you that day and now you look completely human. Dad should have known that, but like everything else, he never told me what you looked like. Everything with him was need to know when it came to us.” He rubbed his neck nervously. “So, I was shocked that dad would try to kill a human." He smirked. "I didn't realize it until you disappeared that dad and Mike might have been right.”

“Wow….” Sam and Izzy murmured.

Dean looked at Lila. “Liles, look at me, please?”

She turned to face him. He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes bulged. “Wha…wha—what?” She had never had a hunter apologize to her before for the actions of another hunter.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that our father has tried several times to kill you. I’m sorry that you were afraid like that and I would hope that Sam and I could earn your trust—both yours and Izzy’s—for you to know that we wouldn’t do that. Despite whatever Azazel did that’s not your fault.”

She smiled and leaned forward. She pressed a slow kiss to his cheek. “Thank you. I appreciate that. And as long as you don’t attempt to put blades in us we’ll be okay.”

Sam was surprised. They were so forgiving, but how? Sam looked at both sisters. “We're good? We’re really okay?”

Izzy tapped his leg, close to his thigh and said, "We're great. Stop worrying."

“How can you be so forgiving? Our dad tried to kill you!”

“He did, but you didn't. Your brother saved me.” She smiled at Dean. “To which I will forever be grateful for.” She looked at Sam and then Dean. “I’m not going to blame you, she’s won’t blame for you for the actions of your father. It’s not how **_we_** do things. Izzy and I have lived on Earth our entire lives. Living amongst humans has taught us so much and if we can help save you and the human race then we’ll do it. Because without even knowing it you gave us a home and,” she looked at Dean, “you showed us both that not every hunter we meet wants us dead. And I know you didn’t know, but still….”

“You’re welcome,” he said feeling uncomfortable.”

“You’re both welcome,” Sam said. He looked at Dean and the 2 brothers seem to talk without even speaking. “And you no longer have to worry about hunters coming after you, because we will protect you.”

Lila looked into both sets of eyes. She could see that even Dean meant what Sam was saying. She sighed feeling relieved. “Okay. Where are those chocolate Hostess cupcakes, Isa-Bee—Oh! Sorry.”

Izzy laughed. “It’s cool, Lila. You were bound to slip up at some point.”

“Isa-Bee?” Sam asked, smiling.

“It’s a nickname. Lila’s nickname. When she was little she couldn’t say my name so all that came out was Isa-Bee. It’s been my nickname ever since. Izzy was given to me by Henry and Bria.”

Dean smiled. “It’s cute.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. She turned the television on and flipped through the channels until she found a rerun of Friends. “Ahh….perfect.” She looked up at her sister. “Liles, it’s the one where Ross and Rachel argue about his ‘cheating’ even though they were on a break.”

Lila laughed. “I still stand by my original answer, even though Trisha said I was wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Ever watched Friends?”

“No…,” he said slowly.

“Dean doesn’t watch anything too chick-flicky.”

Lila smiled. “Well, tell you what. You watch a couple of episodes with me and then we’ll find something that’s guy appropriate to watch. Okay?”

He smiled. “Deal.” He snatched up a cupcake. “So, what’s going on?”

“Do you want what really happened or do want Rachel’s logic?” Izzy asked.

“Is there a difference?”

“Oh, yeah,” the sisters and Sam said in unison.

Dean looked at Sam surprised. “You watched it?”

He nodded, then shrugged. “With Jessica. She loved Monica and Chandler.”

Dean thought about it for a second as he chewed a piece of cupcake. “Tell me what really happened?”

“Okay,” Lila said turning into Dean more now. She tried to ignore the fact that he had put a hand on her thigh. Even though her body wasn’t letting her forget it. “So, Rachel gets a new job. She loves the new job, but Ross—who’s insecure anyway about them—thinks there may be something more going on. So after a huge fight the two of them _break up_ and he goes drinking with the guys.”

“Typical dude response,” Dean replied. “Get your heart broken dull it with alcohol.”

She nodded. “Right. So….he got so drunk at the bar that he took a girl they had previously met—copy shop girl—home with him. They slept together and then Rachel shows up and—”

“Claims they had never broken up to begin with?” Dean suggested.

“Right. She says even though they were on a “break” he still cheated. He says if they were on a break it was never cheating to begin with.”

“Okay. So who do you agree with?”

“Ross,” 3 voices chorused.

Izzy looked at Dean and said around part of her cupcake. “You can’t tell a guy ‘I think we should take a break from each other’ then get mad when said guy decides to move on—doesn’t matter the span of time—you were broken up. He’s single. He can do whatever he wants at that point.”

“Agreed,” Lila said, smiling.

“Really?” Dean asked in awe of the woman practically curled into him.

She nodded. “Yeah.” She smiled. “Just watch.”

A few minutes later it got to Ross and Rachel’s fight.

 

_Rachel: I don’t know, I don’t know. Urrrgh! Look, maybe we should take a break._

_Ross: Okay, okay, fine, you’re right. Let’s ah, let’s take a break, (goes to the door) let’s cool off, okay, let’s get some frozen yogurt, or something.. (opens the door)_

_Rachel: No. (Ross is standing in the doorway.) A break from us. (Ross looks at her, then leaves slamming the door behind him.)_

 

Dean scoffed. “That’s the big fight that FRIENDS fans freak out over?”

Lila nodded. “Partly. The other comes from the fight they have after he spends the night with the Copy Shopgirl. They are very divided on whether it was a break or not. I remember when I was fifteen and I was working at this coffee place and this girl actually ended up wanting to literally kick my ass because I said that Ross and Rachel were broken up when he slept with Chloe.”

“That’s stupid. I’m sorry, but usually, unless otherwise specified a break is a _breakup_. Whatever happened in the span of the break doesn’t count toward the relationship.”

Lila laughed. Sam laughed. “And that from someone who doesn’t _do_ relationships.”

She looked at him. “You….you don’t do relationships?” She felt an instant squeezing hurt. She settled back against the pillows, disappointed.

 _And that Winchester is how you get someone to be disinterested._ He looked at Sam. “ _Dude_!” he hissed.

“What?”

Izzy smirked. “Ooh, I think someone has a crush,” she whispered in a sing-song voice.

No one said anything more for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Lila looked at the time on the bedside table and then looked at Dean. Izzy and Sam were already asleep. Even though Lila and Isabella never need to sleep really they have found that they actually enjoy it. Lila’s always found sleep to be relaxing. “I should let you get some sleep.” She started sliding down the bed.

“No, Lila, please….” His voice trailed off and she turned to look at him. “…..stay.”

She exhaled. “Dean, I don’t do one-night stands. I never have. Ask my siblings. It’s never been in me.” She sighed heavily. “I want someone that will be there for me. That will protect me as I would him. I want someone that I can open up to and be myself around. And I want someone to love **_me_**. Not only because I’m beautiful or powerful or they think I’ve got some major pull in Heaven or Hell. Me. There’s a whole other person in here that no one knows about because they don’t even bother to get to know me.”

She exhaled. “It’d probably make my life a helluva lot easier if I did, but I can’t. I can’t be with someone that doesn’t do relationships, because ultimately it’ll be me that gets hurt in the end.”

“What if I told you that the girl in every city lifestyle isn’t what I want anymore? That I want what you want. That I want _you_.”

She smiled and touched his cheek. “Then I would have to sadly decline the offer.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s against the guardianship rules.”

“There are rules to this thing?”

She nodded. “There are now.” She sighed and turned herself completely around. “Dean, Sweetheart, I feel things for you that myself have never felt for anyone else. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t **_extremely_** attracted to you, and I know you are attracted to me, but if we….were to act on that attraction….”

“What?” he pressed.

She lowered her eyes for a moment and the looked at him. “….it could ruin everything that we’re trying to accomplish.”

“How?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. The angels—including Castiel—won’t tell me.”

“Not even your brother?”

“I don’t know if Seb actually knows. I know he knows of our involvement, but not of anything to do with the rules. To be quite honest with you I’m not even sure if there are any rules to any of this. It might just be the angels’ sick and twisted way of torturing me.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Because I’m an abomination, Dean. I’m not supposed to exist. I was quite literally a mistake. Plain and simple. And because of that, I’m being punished.”

“But that’s not your fault.” He reached out for her hand and the moment their skin touched it was like a fireball engulfed their hands. He felt the immediate lust he’s felt for a while, but he also feels something else. Something he can’t quite explain. “Lila, you’re not an abomination. I thought the old saying of ‘God doesn’t make mistakes’ was supposed to apply.”

“Normally it does. But Nephalems were only supposed to be a theory. We weren’t supposed to be fact. Well, for twenty-seven years I have proven that wrong.”

Dean sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she said softly.

“If there were no rules—”

“Baby, if there were no rules I’d be the one to stop your four-month sexual hiatus. I have never had good sex….ever. And I have this sinking suspicion that with you it would be amazing.” She so wanted to touch him. To feel the heat from his skin. To feel his rapid heartbeat against her fingers. She just wanted to feel him.

Sensing what she wanted, he decided to settle for what they both _needed._ “Will you stay at least until I fall asleep?”

She nodded. “Sure.”

She moved back up the bed and then stopped. “Do you sleep on the right or left side most of the time?”

“I like the left.”

She smiled. _Maybe we are meant for each other….._ the moment that the thought escaped her, her heart ached, and she could have sworn her soul cried. Her smile stayed in place, but it wasn’t as bright. “Good, because I like the right.”

She continued to crawl up the bed and then laid down, rolling on her side. He moved beside her, pushing himself forward. He couldn’t believe he was asking. Usually, he did it, and the women he dates—he never dated, not really. The women he slept with enjoyed cuddling. So, he just laid there, just like that. Side by side.

After about 10 minutes, Lila exhaled. Everything inside of her, and this magnet that was drawing him to her—or was that the other way around? The magnet seemed to be keeping them connected. But it was also making her yearn for things she had never wanted or longed for before either. Like for Dean to kiss her. Or for Dean to hold her. For them to cuddle. Everything in her body is screaming for the closeness.

Not being able to do it anymore, she rolled onto her back. “Dean.”

“Hmm….?” He said softly.

“Are you asleep?”

“If I was asleep, Sweetheart, I wouldn’t be talking to you.”

“Hold me,” she said as simply as if she was ordering at the drive-thru.

He rose up and looked at her, the moonlight from the window shining on her face. “Are….are you sure?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Hell yeah, I want to,” he said moving closer. “What about the rules?”

“Fuck the rules. The rules say we can’t have sex. Nothing against cuddling.”

He scooted toward her more and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Is this is okay?”

Finally, she could feel the urges and her soul actually calming. What the hell was this? She took his hand and scooted in closer to him, until her butt hit his middle and then wrapped his arm around her, threading their fingers. “Now, this is better.”

He laughed into her hair as he rested his cheek against her pillow. He leaned forward and kissed her hair. “Good.” He was beginning to feel happy again. That feeling of contentment was stronger and he felt calm. What was it about this girl that made him feel…. _everything_? “Good night, Lila.”

“Good night, Dean.”


	10. Meeting with the Angels

-October 3, 2008……

Lila and Izzy walked into the scarcely populated diner. However, instead of walking toward the 2 men who waited in the far back, Lila made a detour toward the jukebox. She swiped her finger along the glass and the choices began flipping. She smiled when she found it. “Perfect,” she whispered and tapped the glass.

The jukebox began playing Survivor’s __High On You__. She smirked at Izzy and then waved her to follow. She sauntered to both of her uncles and held up her hands asking, “You wanted to see us?”

“Turn that crap off,” the large African-American man rumbled.

She narrowed her eyes. “No. I like this song. Thank you very much,” she told him snidely.

“Lila,” Cas said with authority.

Her eyes narrowed in Cas’ direction. “If you were even remotely the angel I remember who rescued me from a beating that __he__  ordered, then I would actually listen to you.” She looked at both men. “So, instead of trying to intimidate us with the surrounding of the other angels why don’t you just tell us what was so damned important that we had to be here?”

“I would like a status update,” Uriel thundered.

“And I’d like to have a spa day,” Izzy said sardonically as she crossed her arms over her chest. “But we don’t exactly get what we want.”

“While you insolent little….”

Cas put his hand out to stop Uriel’s words. He’d known these girls all their lives. And he knew how to get information out of them and demanding it wasn’t it. He took a deep breath and released it. “All right.” He lifted his eyes to the girls and said, “Please, sit.”

Izzy shot her matching blue eyes to her sister. Lila nodded and Izzy slid in first. Lila slowly sat. Lila saw happiness in his eyes, even if she didn’t see it in his mouth. “Thank you,” he said. “We would like a status update.”

“Why be polite to these insolent little—”

“Because,” Cas began forcefully. “The only way they will go through with what we want is if we treat them respectfully.” He looked at the guy. “I think after what your garrison did to her she deserves that much.”

He growled lowly and then looked at the girls. “Well…..?”

Izzy cleared her throat and threw her eyes in Cas’ direction. “Well, Uncle Cas, it’s only been a few days since you commanded for us to stop Sam and his demon extracting ways. However, he promised me and Dean that he wouldn’t do it anymore.”

“Good. Do you believe him?” Cas asked.

She nodded. “I have to,” she told him earnestly.

“However, I wouldn’t discount Ruby’s influence on him,” Lila interjected. “She’s got her ugly claws into him deep.”

Izzy nodded. “And I’m not,” she added. “I’m just….” She sighed and looked at Cas. “Never mind.”

“No, Isabella, say it.”

She exhaled. “Well, from what I’ve learned about guardians we have to have a level of trust with our charges, correct?”

Uriel just grunted and Cas nodded. “Correct.”

“So, yes, I have to trust that he’s being honest with me.”

“I just don’t see why we don’t kill that ugly ape—”

Izzy glared, her eyes beginning to ebb purple. “Finish that sentence and we’ll see where my loyalties lie, you insignificant Jackass.”

Uriel opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Cas looked at his brother and then at his nieces. He saw Lila with her hand fisted. “Lila!” he said sternly.

“He’s beginning to bug me, Uncle Cas.”

“Okay, while I understand your level of frustration taking his voice is not the way to do it, Lila.”

She slid her eyes to her uncle and then exhaled. She unclenched her fist and then looked at both men. “Fine. So, instead of buttering us up here, why don’t you just tell us what in the hell you want to know?” She smirked. “I have some German beer to drink.”

Uriel looked at both girls and then said in a very serious voice, “How’s the whole not fornicating with them going?”

Lila blinked slowly and looked at both men. “It’s fine.” She slid out of the seat. She motioned for Izzy to follow and she did. “Nothing’s happened.”

“Castiel told me that he found you—”

“You told him?!” she exclaimed. She seen Cas’ eyes drop for only a moment in a show of guilt. “Why in the holy fuck would you tell his high and mighty ass anything?!” She put her palms on the table and leaned forward. “I told you not to say anything!”

“I had to tell—”

“No, you didn’t,” she shot back. “I asked you not to.” She felt her heart contract in her chest. She had no idea what in the hell was going on with him lately but she didn’t like it. She glared at both men. She looked at Uriel. “Come on, Uriel, don’t beat around the bush about this. Say what you wanted us to hear.” She pushed herself off the table.

“Don’t fornicate with the Winchesters,” Uriel told them. “If you do not only will you ruin the mission, but we’ll reassign you.”

Izzy’s heart stopped in an instant. She looked from Cas to the other man. “You wouldn’t!”

“You can’t!”

“Then don’t give us a reason to,” Uriel told them.

“Fine,” Lila said softly, her heart breaking. “Before I go, answer one question for me.”

“What?” Cas asked, ignoring what was going on with his vessel’s heart right now by watching the pain in his niece’s face.

“Why is it that every time we’re in the same room together I feel more content than I’ve ever felt? Why is it that whenever he touches me there’s this rope that tugs everything inside of me closer to him? Why is it that when we kiss I know I will never feel like I do in that moment or that he will either?” She wiped the tears away. “Why is it that the mere thought of not being near him the way I want to be, crave to be is shattering something inside of me right now?”

Cas couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. He glanced at Uriel and then up at his niece. “I….I do not know, Lila.”

She scoffed softly. “You….” She cleared her throat as her tears began to choke her voice. “You might want to do better with the lies, Uncle Castiel.”

Castiel watched them go and then looked at Uriel. “It’s not fair.”

“What?” Uriel looked at him and groaned. “You can’t be serious, Castiel. They’re abominations!”

“So, let them be abominations then,” he countered. “But why do we have to deny them something that we both know they want? That we both know is destined for them?”

He scoffed.

“Father did this, Uriel. This isn’t…” he sighed. “We can’t go against what __he__  has deemed to be destined and you and I know it.” He stood and walked out, sighing when he realized they were gone.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t at least attempt to kill you where you stand for hurting my sisters.”

He felt something extremely strange as that voice filled the void of the night. Something he didn’t even know how to explain even if he had to. He’d know that voice anywhere. He turned. “Brianna.”

“Castiel,” she said, making her voice cool. She couldn’t seem to let her eyes leave his. This was the angel she had made an utter fool of herself with years before. This was the angel she had fallen so hard for while her father was married to his sister and yet somewhere inside of her she knew just by standing here now that the feeling hadn’t left her. “Why are you doing this, Castiel?”

“Doing what?”

“Why are you trying to deny that __GOD__  has put them with those boys? You and I both know we can’t go against him.” She pulled her fingers through her fiery hair. “You and I both know that they don’t deserve to be treated the way both of our species have treated them. They didn’t ask to be what they are. And yet they’re being treated as if it’s their fault. And it’s not. I have watched as an angel or a demon makes one of them think that they’ve finally been accepted to only have them come home crushed because it was all just a way to play with them.”

She sighed. She knew she wasn’t supposed to feel anything for her sisters or for the angel standing in front of her, but she did. Hell, that might be why she bonded so closely with her sisters to begin with because she knew how it felt to be different, to feel different. However, as she stood in front of him now she noticed one thing. The angel didn’t seem to even care about those girls the way he had when the 3 of them were younger. “What happened to you?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because we’re noticing a change in you, Castiel.” She looked into his now blue eyes. There was something that had shifted in his eyes. “You’re definitely not the angel I fell in love with.”

“You didn’t fall in love with me. Angels and demons can’t fall in love with each other. It’s not possible.”

Her vessel’s heart sank with those words. It’s not like her siblings hadn’t told her the same thing. She’d heard it enough growing up. Hell, even her father had told her. So, if it wasn’t possible, how did she do it? She swallowed hard as she felt the lump of emotion choke her. “So everyone keeps saying,” she said almost too softly. She looked up into his blue eyes, her gray ones shimmering with tears. “And yet I had.”

She took a moment to try and pull herself together. She had no idea where this emotion was coming from. It was so strange because demons weren’t supposed to feel things like this, but yet, here she stood feeling the ache in her chest as the words he said repeated in her heart. “I still do.”

She smiled past her tears when she seen her sisters sitting on the edge of the dock of the lake that Henry had taken them when they were younger. They came here now to think and sometimes when their hearts had gotten broken. God knows that Izzy had come here enough when Ruby had messed with her boyfriends the way she had. She slowly walked to the dock. “May I join you?”

The girls’ heads shot up and they looked surprised. “Bria!” they exclaimed in hushed voices. Lila helped her sit. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong,” she told her.

“Bri, you’re a horrible liar,” Izzy told her. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. What did Castiel and Uriel say to you?”

Lila sighed. She told her everything and then Bria sighed sadly. “So, what are you going to do?”

Izzy shrugged. “What can we do? I mean, the guy that I like…that I have VERY strong feelings for is emotionally connected to our cousin in a way I don’t even want to think about and I am so tired of competing with her. I learned a long time ago I can’t compete with her.” She looked at Bria. “Demons don’t play fair, even when a heart is involved.” She sighed and put her elbows on her legs. “And you’re supposed to be family.”

“I am your family, Sweetheart,” Bria soothed.

She sighed. The apology in her eyes. “I didn’t mean you, Bri. I meant demons in general.” She sighed. “I have spent my entire life hiding from everyone and now just when I think I’ve found someone I can be totally honest with Ruby had to go and manipulate him.”

Bria smiled and smoothed her baby sister’s hair. “I know, Sweetheart.”

“But you don’t,” she said. “Sam and I met before.”

“You did?” Lila asked.

She nodded. “Yeah. I decided to go get a drink at this demon-hunter populated bar. We met and we--”

“Did you sleep with him?”

She shrugged. “He was the first guy I’d ever been with that I actually was myself with.”

“And…?” Lila asked, knowing it was coming.

“And he barely remembers and then I find out that he and Ruby have a thing.”

“But, Bella, you know Ruby’s not interested in him romantically. She’s using him.”

“I know, but he won’t believe me that she’s manipulative like that.”

“Yeah, human guys are dumb like that.”

She released a watery laugh. “Right.”

Lila laid back against the dock and sighed. “The only thing that’s going to suck is watching Dean hook up with random chicks.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because that’s what he used to do,” Lila said matter-of-factly. “He’s the girl in every port kinda guy.”

Bria sighed. “Well, at least you haven’t fallen in love with an angel. Now, that sucks.” She laid back with both of her sisters.

Both sister turned to face her. “You still love him?” Lila asked. It wasn’t a secret that Bria had feelings for Castiel. In fact, some of their siblings made fun of her for it. And others thought it was disgusting.

She shrugged against the dock. “I can’t help it,” she answered. “There’s something….” How did she explain this? “He’s the first angel, demon or human to ever make me feel anything. I mean, I’ve always felt affection toward you two and our brothers, but….” She scratched her forehead. “He’s the first one I…” she exhaled hard. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Not really,” Lila said softly. “I totally get it. He’s the first one that’s ever made you feel ‘human’ things and you can’t deny that you like some of those feelings, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I do. But then I remember what happened about ten years ago and I feel just as mortified as I had that day.”

Izzy gave the dreary night a soft smile. She remembered that day clearly herself. It was the first time she had seen Bria ugly girl cry. She had walked up to Castiel during some stupid and rare family thing and announced to the angel that she was in love with him. The other angels there laughed with the demons, both agreeing it was a joke. While Castiel had told her that it was impossible for her to love him. Just like it was impossible for him to love her.

“That couldn’t have been easy,” Izzy admitted. She could one up her by mentioning the time she had walked in on Ruby fucking the hell out of her high school boyfriend but decided not to. It’s not like it would change anything. Ruby was still a slut and Izzy would still be where she was. Which is why she couldn’t fall in love with Sam….not while he was still connected to Ruby emotionally.

Lila sighed. “We better get going. We told the guys we’d meet up with them when the meeting was over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so late in coming. I've been crazy busy and everything. I'll try update this regularly. But I hope you understand that I have other stories I update too.


	11. Monster Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sisters' meeting with the Angels, they meet up with the brothers at Oktoberfest in Canonsburg, PA
> 
> Dean and Lila take their relationship one step further. And Sam and Izzy talk about theirs. 
> 
> Also, we meet Bria's teenage daughter, Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEPHALEM: They are the children of a demon and an angel. The ONLY known Nephalems are Lila and Isabella. They can become more powerful than angels and demons.

**-Canonsburg, PA….**

 

Dean and Sam sat inside the bar eating burgers and fries. “I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets Wolf Man. Is that it?” 

”I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess.”

“Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth.”

“Yeah.” 

Dean looked incredulously at his brother. “So, what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?”

Sam shrugged a maybe type of gesture. Their table fell silent and Dean looked at his brother, “Wanna know something even stranger?”

“What?”

“I have no desire to go out with Jamie, at all.”

Surprised, Sam just stared at him. “What…? But you asked her out that first night…”

“I was thinking about it last night,” he told him. “And if it is true that Cas pulling me from the pit made me rehymenated then this time around I don’t want it to be with just a random hook up, but with someone I have strong feelings for.”

Sam wiped his fingers off and asked, “And who’s that?”

“Lila,” he answered. He exhaled. “I don’t know what it is but I’m feeling extremely drawn to her. Like we’re connected…or something.”

Sam wiped his mouth. “You might be,” he said as he picked up his beer.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as Sam took a drink.

He swallowed and answered, “Izzy was telling me awhile back about something that she wasn’t even one-hundred percent sure if she believed because it was so extremely rare for angels and demons anyway.”

“What?”

“A life mate.”

Dean coughed as a piece of his hamburger slid down the wrong way. “A life…what?”

He smiled, sipped his beer and began to explain. “Everyone in the world and on Earth has that one person that is your right fit that understands you completely and whom you’ll spend the rest of your life with. It’s that one person that will love you unconditionally and who will need you just as much as you will.”

Dean scoffed. It sounded like a bunch of BS to him. “Whatever. We don’t do relationships, Sammy. It’s like the number one rule of being a hunter.”

“This goes beyond a just a relationship, Dean.” He coughed and then said, “When you and Lila kissed have you felt hesitation on her end?”

He stilled for a moment and then said, “Yeah, why?”

“Because Izzy explained to me that she hesitated because if this connection that we feel for each other is real then once it starts--which it already has--then there’s no stopping it, but if one party is being hesitant then the bond won’t take right away.”

Even if he thought it was BS he could admit that he was actually quite intrigued. “What kind of bond are we talking here?”

“Um…Izzy didn’t go into quite a lot of detail on that, but what she did say was that by the first touch and the more that they are touching and around each other the stronger it gets until it culminates into getting together. From the first kiss you form an empathetic bond, when you finally close the deal, and not just fuck me kinda sex, but the real thing, the stuff you avoid is when __everything__  changes. The bond is unbreakable then. The 2 people can actually __FEEL__  each other and it’s like your heart and everything actually belongs to them. She said she even heard rumors that if its an angel and human or in her case half-angel and a human then she could pass her grace off to her soulmate/life mate and for that one moment he’d be protected in battle. That he could fight using her grace and actually win the fight.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think that’s true. Soul mates aren’t real, Sammy.”

“You just said you were connected to her, Dean. __THAT__ might be why.”

“Or it’s just because we’re both horny as hell.”

He nodded. “That could be too. Izzy has said that Lila’s luck with guys hasn’t been good, so…”

“How in the hell do you know this?”

Sam exhaled, “It’s a long story. One that involves Hell.”

“So, tell it.”

He put his napkin down. “Izzy and I have met before. Before now that is.”

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. “When?”

“Um…when you were in hell. She had come into this bar that I had been frequenting looking for a demon who would deal with me. And she walked in and we got to talking--of course, then she looked __WAY__ different.”

“Different how?”

“Um…beautiful as she is now, but with subtle changes. Purple eyes, um…the sexiest curly hair I’d ever seen.”

“Curly hair?” Dean asked.

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. Um…you know those Taylor Swift curls that you said were hot?”

He nodded. Sam smiled. “Well, Izzy’s are like that and according to her, Lila’s are just a bit tighter, but not much.”

“Wait, time out…Lila’s got them too?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Anyway, she sat down at my table and after this very drunk douchebag hit on her we got to talking and she really understood my shit.” He shrugged. “At that time, I didn’t need advice. I just needed someone to listen and she did that.”

Dean smirked. “Why do I get the feeling that you and her took it further than just “talking”.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t know.”

He laughed. “Oh, my God…you slept together!”

Sam didn’t say anything and went back to his burger.

 

While the boys talked, Lila and Izzy walked into the bar and Lila watched the pretty blond walk up to their table. She pulled Izzy back.

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked.

“Watch,” she said as the blond flirted with Dean. “If he’s been feeling what I have then he won’t set up a date.”

Izzy looked in the direction of the table and watched.

 

“Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon,” she said as Lila and Izzy eased their way to the table.

“Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department,” Dean answered.

“Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight.”

Dean’s heart thudded in his chest and he could actually feel Lila in the bar, coming toward them even before he saw her. “Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Jamie looked at him a little surprised by his rejection and then she shrugged. “Oh, well, your loss, G-Man.”

“I’m sure I’ll live,” he said and then smiled at Lila. “Hey. How did your meeting go?”

“Next subject,” Izzy mumbled as she came around the table to sit next to Sam.

Sam eyed his brother and then looked at Izzy. “Uh-oh, did it not go well?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Lila said. She smiled at Jamie. “Could we have two more beers, please?”

She nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Did they insist on that rule?” Dean asked, sliding his basket toward her and she reached for a fry.

“Yeah. We are not to ‘fornicate’ with you at all or we’ll get reassigned.”

Sam frowned into his hamburger. “How can you get reassigned when you’re not actually acknowledged by them?”

“Good question,” Izzy said. “We should bring that up at the next meeting.”

Lila laughed and thanked Jamie. She put the mug of beer to her lips as she said, “Or we could just say to hell with it and do whatever the hell we want to do.” She smiled mischievously over the rim of the large mug. “Just like we’ve always done.”

* * *

 

About an hour later, Sam looked at Dean and Lila who were in the middle of a conversation and he leaned over and whispered to Izzy, “Do you mind walking back to the motel with me?”

“No, why?”

“Was thinking of telling Dean to take your sister and get the hell out of here.”

She smirked as she looked over at the couple. “That might be best considering.”

He nodded. He tapped Dean and whispered, “Take off.”

“What?”

“Take Lila and get out of here.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Go.”

Dean smiled and looked at Lila. “Wanna get out of here?”

She smirked. “Where’re we going?”

He smiled. “Have no idea. Come on.”

They walked out of the bar and got into the Impala. He took off out of town and then pulled off into a wooded area that had a trail. He threw it in park. He reached over and pulled a bottle of Jack. He looked at her. “Come on.”

She got out of the car and walked with him to the hood of the car. He twisted the cap off and took a long swig. She leaned over and took the whiskey from him. “I’m driving, Winchester.”

He chuckled. “You’re drinking too, Sweetheart.”

“It doesn’t hit me like it does you. This,” she held up the bottle, “is like drinking a soda for you.” She took a drink and winced a little as it burned down her throat. She gasped. “Wow….that’s….pretty damn good.”

He took the bottle from her again, leaned back a little and took a swig. She leaned forward, but instead of taking the bottle, she cupped her hand behind his head, she took his mouth instantly. It turned hot and hungry and he began making love to her mouth the way he wanted to her. The taste of whiskey tainted the kiss in the most forbidden way.

As the kiss grew more intense, Lila broke it. She panted. “I can’t…”

“Yes,” he said and reclaimed her lips.

She pushed gently at his chest. “I shouldn’t. Dean, they’ll be able to tell..”

“Do you really care?”

She sighed. Did she? She lowered her eyes, her lashes falling over her blue eyes and she watched as he leaned forward. She pressed a hand to his chest. “Dean, there’s…there’s something else.”

He knew they should stop and talk about what he figured she wanted to talk about, but he was too fucking horny to stop. He sighed, “Please, Liles…” She didn’t know what to do. Did she keep the distance but have sex with him or let the wall down and let whatever was going to happen, happen.

Without words, he claimed her mouth as if it was going to be the last thing he did. She moaned and he swept his tongue in and she immediately felt that spark that had ignited in 1973 when they kissed so passionately up against that building.

She broke the kiss long enough to lose her jacket and her tank top. She came back to him and pressed her lace covered breasts into his chest as she kissed him. “It’s been awhile since I took someone’s virginity.”

He groaned. She touched him with a gentleness that no one else ever had. It was that gentleness that snapped his control and he pushed his own jacket off his shoulders and with it went his dress shirt and tie. She slipped out of her boots, unbuttoned her jeans, pulled the zipper down and yank them off, her panties soon joined. He felt his cock instantly twitch at the sight of her completely naked and he groaned. “Fuck.”

She walked to him and tilted her head up, claiming his mouth this time. The kiss was almost instantly passionate, wanton and needy. She guided him to where his ass was against the hood of the car. She ended the kiss, with a lingering one. She unhooked his jeans and dipped her hand inside. She rubbed her palm along the length of him and felt him actually shudder, then heard the sigh of satisfaction. She smiled. “Feel good?”

“God, yes….” He breathed.

She pulled her hand out and pushed his jeans down, underwear too, in one swift move. She looked at his cock and instantly felt liquid. “I can honestly say I haven’t had one that big.”

He laughed gruffly. She looked up at him and saw his green eyes go hazy with lust. She kissed down his chest, and kept going, but stopped just above the hair around his cock. She knelt before him.

“Lila, you don’t have—”

“Shh,” she whispered, placing a hand on his stomach. “Let me do this.” She put a hand around the base of him and swirled her tongue around the tip. She smiled when he jerked. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yes,” he whimpered. “It’s…..been awhile.”

She smiled. “I know, baby, let me take care of you, okay?”

He nodded and leaned against the car. She smiled and licked the underside. She licked him like an ice cream cone, then came back to his tip. A dab of pre-cum slid out and she licked it up. “Mmm….” She moaned pleasurably against his head. She started licking the tip of him until he was moaning and not so subtlety pumping into her mouth. She put a hand to his stomach and then slid her mouth all the way down him.

He moaned loudly and released an “Oh, God….”

She pumped him in and out of her mouth, wrapping her palm around the base and repeated it for a while. God….he had never felt anything this amazing…..EVER. Sure, girls went down on him before, but no one had taken the care that she was with it. Strangely, it felt like she was trying to tell him this was all about him. That she was there to service him, make him feel better. He had to admit that he really enjoyed the thought. However, he wasn’t going to let her be all about him.

He wasn’t like that. He may not be the most romantic guy in the world, but he was generous and fair when it came to the return. He wrapped his fingers into her hair and his head fell back. “God, Lila, that feels sensational.

She ended the mouth pumping, and used her hand as she looked up at him. She twisted her hand up and squeezed slightly at the tip. He moaned and his head fell back. “God…do that again.”

She repeated it about three times and then slowed down a little bit. She smiled when he screamed her name. “Feel good?”

“Amazing!”

“Do you wanna come inside me or on me?”

His head whipped down to look into her eyes. “Are you serious?”

She nodded. He smiled, got her to let go, then helped her to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her and said, “Inside of you.” He placed her on the hood of the Impala and smiled at her. “Lay back, Baby.”

She felt her heart flip-flop in her chest at the endearment. No one had ever called her that before. She did as he asked with the added benefit of propping her feet on the front bumper. “Aren’t we like defiling your baby?”

He smiled and leaned down. “She’ll forgive me,” he kissed her lips. He let his eyes take her in. She looked breathtaking laid out on his car, waiting for him. He leaned forward and kissed her again. He then remembered. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I don’t have a condom.”

She smiled and said, “No need.”

His eyes darted back to hers. “What?”

She shook her head. “You don’t need one.”

He growled with lust at the thought. He’d been waiting for this day when he didn’t have to use a condom all the damn time. He pulled her a little to bring her to the edge of the hood, but keep her feet on the bumper. He let his hand move to between her legs and he used one finger and rubbed her. She arched into his touch, making a soft sound full of need. He knelt in front of her, prepared to return the favor.

She pushed up on her elbows. “Dean, no. This isn’t about…..”

“Shh…..” he calmed. “I want to. Lay back and enjoy.”

She seen the lustful determination in his eyes and did as he said. She just prayed that this time she didn’t have to fake it because he didn’t know what he was doing. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh and she moaned, arching into him. He continued downward. He got to her center and nuzzled, inhaling the scent of her. He began first by licking, then again, then again. He was licking at her folds like a kitten licks into a bowl of milk.

She felt the sparks and the firebolts almost immediately. He aroused her like no other man had ever done—human or demon. Desire clawed at her hot and sharp as his tongue continued to work her. “Oh, God….Dean.”

He pressed his mouth against her mound and flattened his tongue against her clit. She gasped. With another flick he started tasting her as her body prepared for her orgasm. She moaned his name as a fire of desire lanced through her. “Damn…..”

He sucked at her clit and she about came off of the car, screaming. “God, Dean! Don’t stop, Baby. Don’t stop…..please….”

His mouth continued the assault and her body writhed on the hood, panting his name. “Oh, God….Dean. Dean. Baby, I’m gonna—”

Within seconds her entire body began to convulse with the orgasm of epic proportions. Pleasure rocketed through her as her orgasm slammed full force and she came against his mouth.

She laid there for a few moments allowing her body to stop quivering. She sighed. “My….God….that was incredible!”

He came to his feet. “It was.” He leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

She returned the kiss just as deeply. “Fuck me now, please?”

He smiled. “As you wish,” he said smiling.

She gasped with pleasure as he slid into her. He moaned from her warmth and how incredibly perfect it felt. “Damn. Baby, you feel unbelievable.”

“You too,” she panted.

He began pumping inside of her at a pretty steady speed. She moaned and whimpered as he pumped. He looked down at her, lifting his hands. “Give me your hands.”

She did as he said and held out her hands, palms facing him. He took them, intertwining their fingers and used their joined hands as an anchor to help him pump faster and harder. She let out a scream that snapped something in him, a hunger, a need, maybe the start of an addiction.

An addiction to her.

He didn’t know and he really didn’t care. He just knew that he had to have it…whenever, wherever.

“Oh, God, Dean, Baby, that’s it! Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” She arched into him and met him thrust for thrust. She moaned, digging her nails into his arms.

He dropped her hands and put them on her hips, fanning his fingers out over her stomach. He then began pumping into her harder and harder. She began to scream everything from how good it felt to his name. The in-betweens were incoherent. As he pumped in and out of her he felt his own orgasm climbing, but he didn’t want to until she did. “Come on, Baby, come….”

A couple more thrusts and she was coming so hard that he was for sure the neighbors on both sides of this grassy field heard her. Her body release pushed his own. “Damn….” He muttered, then stiffened and came inside of her.

Only seconds later, something seemed to have flashed and snapped together within in them. That had them both looking at each other. “Wha…what was that?” Dean asked.

“I’m not entirely sure,” she said cautiously. “But, if I dared to believe it, it might be the soulmate-angel life mate bond connecting us.”

He breathed heavily still, but asked, “What’s that mean exactly?”

She shifted more on her back and looked up at the stars. “Well, if what I know is to be believed it means that we’re now connected not just on a sexual level, but an emotional and spiritual level.”

He nodded. “Okay. What happens with the connection?”

“Well, it’s not the full bond--that can only happen when I show you my true self--”

“Your true self?”

She nodded. “My true self doesn’t look like this. In actuality, I have wings like Uncle Cas, but I have purple eyes and not blue--”

“Purple?”

She nodded. “Which is the color that happens when I use my powers. Um…and my hair is naturally curly and in my true form I’m more warrior than I am humanized nephalem.” She sighed. “It’s hard to explain.”

He could respect that. “Okay. What happens with us now? I mean, if we’re connected in some way what do I have to expect?”

“Well, um…you’ll be more connected to my world than you were. Um…the pull you feel with me is a lot stronger and you may be feeling a very strange contentment between now and a few hours from now. The bond also helps our empathetic bond--”

“What is that?”

“Um…basically you’ll be feeling what I’m feeling and I’ll feel your emotions. That’s all it is, is feeling each other’s emotions.”

“Like you’ll know when I’m in trouble because you can feel it?”

She nodded. “Exactly.”

Okay, he could admit that he thought Sammy was completely insane when he told him about that, but he actually liked the idea--not that he’d actually admit it.

She sighed. “I know it’s weird and you probably think I’m a freak or--”

He kissed her into silence. “I don’t think you’re a freak. And like you said you don’t know much about it, but what you did tell me sounds really cool.”

She smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. She sighed and kissed him this time. “I was afraid you’d freak out or something.”

He smiled. “I’m too sated by amazing sex to react any differently.”

She laughed. “If you think that’s cool, wait until you hear what happens if we fall in love and ‘make love’,” she said.

He sighed, smiling. “I always wondered what the difference between regular sex is and ‘making love’.”

She smiled. “That’s because you’ve never actually been in love, Winchester.” She started getting dressed. “Which may never actually happen with me.” She exhaled. She pulled her jacket on and then her boots as Dean started getting dressed. “Which is probably a good idea that you don’t anyway.”

His heart slammed in his chest. “Why?”

“Because if they find out what we just did--not that I really care, because I wouldn’t have passed up that moment for anything--” she kissed him again, “But they could reassign me or put me somewhere else.”

He felt a rush of overwhelming fear come over him and it wasn’t from him, but her. He walked to her, taking her hand. “You don’t have to worry about anyone—hunter, angel or demon—coming after you, Lila. I won’t let them.”

She smiled sweetly at him and then kissed him. She was actually a little relieved and wondered if she could actually relax now, maybe live a little. She kissed him again. “Thank you.” But she was worried. She was worried for that connection that formed when they finished. She knew that the angels would figure it out and probably fairly quickly too. Which meant that she’d be put somewhere else and never see Dean again, but there wasn’t much she’d be able to do if they decided to do something with her. She just knew that if she had to leave Dean it’d be harder than anything she’d ever felt before. She pushed her hands through her hair and sighed. “There’s one thing I’ve never understood.”

“What?”

“If something feels as amazing as this, as being near you, kissing you, having sex with you, then why can’t I have something that feels that good?”

“Because angels are dicks, Baby,” he said and kissed her. The more they kissed the more that their connection seemed to tighten.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID before he answered, “Hey, Sheriff.” He listened. “Right. We’ll be right there.” He nodded. “Got it. See you in ten.”

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

“Um…another death. This one is a security guard at the museum.”

“Let’s go,” she said and got into the passenger seat.

He soon followed in the driver’s seat. Neither of them spoke about the connection or bond.

*************

They got to the museum and Sam and Izzy were already there. Dean flashed his badge and said to the Sheriff. “This is--”

“Agent O’Hara,” she said smiling. “Nice to meet you Sheriff Dietrich.”

“Oh, right,” Dietrich said. “Um…your partners are over there.” He pointed at the mummy’s tomb.

“What happened?” Lila asked him.

“Someone dressed as a mummy killed the guard,” he said.

She nodded. “Thank you.” She looked at Dean. “He’s a nonbeliever of any of this, by the way.”

They walk over to the mummy’s tomb and start investigating. Sam finds something taped to it. He pulls it off and reads it. “Isa.”

Izzy turned and took the label from him. Her brow furrowed in confusion. “What the hell…?”

“What?” Dean asked. She flipped it around.

“It's from a prop house in Philly.”

Lila flashed a light into the tomb and saw the dry ice. “Well, you can’t have that without this, Sam.” She pulled up the small bucket of dry ice.

He smiled. “Nice.” He chuckled a little. “Is he making his own special effects?”

“Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship,” Dean said, slightly amused.

“Well, it’s what I would do if I wanted people to believe me,” Izzy said, putting her hands on her hips.

“This is stupid.” 

Izzy snickered and then looked up innocently at Sam. “I’m sorry. It just hit me as funny.”

He shook his head. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “Aww, Sammy, you know I love you.” She tapped his chest. “Lila and I are going to go talk to witnesses.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Dude, if you and Izzy experienced anything like me and Lila when you slept together then I have no idea why you’re holding off from anything with her.”

“Well, first off, I never said we slept together. And secondly, what do you mean?”

“It’s weird, but Lila and I had sex--”

“Dude!”

He waved him away. “Shut up and listen!” He sighed. “We had sex and I swear to you it’s like something in me snapped into place or something. I have never felt like this before. And I’m not talking about love or whatever, this is…something completely different.”

Sam knew that feeling all too well. He was fighting it as they spoke now. “Like everything in your life led to you meeting her. That everything feels right finally?”

He nodded. “So, you did feel it?”

Sam shrugged. “I was drunk when we slept together. Not blackout drunk, but Izzy thinks I don’t remember and I think I’ve let her believe it because as long as she does then it alleviates my guilt for turning to Ruby and not her.”

He sighed. “Can you do that?”

He shrugged. “Not well. It’s getting harder with us getting closer.”

“You have to tell her,” he told him. “She needs to know you feel it, because if you do she does.”

Sam sighed and knew his brother was right. He hated it when Dean was right.

* * *

 

Later, Dean and Lila walked downtown when they could hear running and sped up themselves. Jamie crashes into Dean as they rounded the corner. He moves her behind him. Lila looked at her. “Go.”

“Son of a bitch…” Dean muttered in surprise.

“You should not use such language in the presence of my bride.”

“Your bride?” Lila said. “You can’t be serious.”

Dean looked at the man and then punched him. The 2 men fight.

“Jamie, run!” Lila told her as Dracula said to Dean, “You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine.”

She tapped him on the shoulder and the man turned, she punched him. As he went down, Dean ended up with the man’s ear in his hand and some kind of crest medal. He started running after him but Lila stopped him. “Don’t. We’ll find him later.”

He nodded. “We need to call Sam and Izzy.”

She nodded. “I know.”

“By the way, your sister and my brother slept together a few months ago.”

“I know,” she said as they headed for the tavern. “It was about a month into your Hell stint. He got drunk, they had sex--”

“Bonded,” he slipped in.

“And he met--” she turned to face him. “What?”

He smiled. “They bonded. Like we did. I could tell by the way that Sam was talking about that night with her.”

“Wow…well, that explains a lot.”

He nodded. “What’s it explain for you?”

“The fact that she’s so standoffish toward Ruby. If your brother’s involved with Ruby in anyway Izzy’s going to steer clear of him.”

“Why?”

“Because Ruby takes some kind of sick enjoyment in seeing Izzy cry.” She sighed. “Being what we are…we’ve never been treated well. Hell most of the angels except Seb and Uncle Castiel treat us like abominations. When you’ve been told that enough you begin to believe it. So, when Izzy was fourteen, she got her first boyfriend. And this is the beginning of her taking relationships seriously. So, she started pouring her heart out to him and she admitted what she was and the next day…” she sighed. “She found Ruby basically being molested by the guy that had told her he’d protect her.” She shrugged. “Whenever Izzy gets a guy that she’s serious with Ruby finds some way of ruining it. The last time, Izzy caught them in bed together. And not just in the afterglow, actually…”

He winced. “Oh, God…”

She nodded. They walked into the tavern. They checked in on Jamie and then Sam and Izzy showed up. “Hey. You guys all right?” 

“Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on.” He put a folded towel on the table.

Sam and Izzy looked at him suspiciously. “Yeah?”

“Part of it, at least,” Dean told him.

He opened the towel and Izzy groaned. “That’s disgusting!”

He winced himself. “Uh, the ear part?” 

“Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it.” 

“Dean! That’s gross!” Izzy exclaimed.

He smiled and looked at Sam, giving him the go ahead. Sam touched the ear. “Ugh.”

“Feel familiar to you?” his brother questioned.

Knowing exactly what he was asking, said, “Oh, man.”

“Skin of a Shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee.”

“Oh, no way!” Izzy exclaimed. “I had heard about these things. Just never actually seen one.”

Dean nodded. “Of course this one's all buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh…” Dean takes out the medallion from his pocket. He hands it to Sam. “This. I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon.”

Sam does so.

Jamie looked at them. “I know him, but I don’t know her.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. “That’s Isabella. She’s Lila’s partner.”

She smiled. “You look like sisters.”

“We are,” they said in unison.

Jamie smiled. “Thought so.”

“It's a costume rental,” Sam said. 

“All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy -- all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody.”

“You know for being an old movie that’s a good one,” Izzy said and Dean pulled her to sit on the edge of the seat.

Izzy was still finding this weird. None of the guys that either were interested in Lila or were sleeping with Lila didn’t seem to care about her at all. However, Dean was different. Maybe she’d ask Seb about it later.

Jamie looked at all four of them. “So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?”

“No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real.” He gives her a quick smile. 

“Oh.” She laughs nervously. 

“Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders.”

“Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?”

“Mina?” Sam and Izzy asked. 

“Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker.” 

Izzy looked over her shoulder at Dean. “Wait, wait, wait…” she turned.

Sam looked at them curiously. “Jonathan Harker?” 

“They're characters from the movies and the novels--Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancée that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride.”

Lila laughed at the incredulous look on Dean’s face. She tapped his shoulder as she said, “I love you.” She cleared her throat. “You ever seen the old movies from the fifties?”

He nodded. “But I don’t remember a Mina.”

“Like Sam said, he’s the main character from the novels and movies. Mina’s his intended bride. When the story opens she and Jonathan are engaged. Anyway, she gets kidnapped by Dracula and held at his castle. Jonathan saves her and they get married and live happily ever after.”

Jamie looked even more nervous. “Wow. Lucky me.”

The girls laughed softly. “Don’t worry,” Lila told her. “We’ll protect you.” 

“But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you,” Sam said.

“Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?”

“I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... wait a second. There is Ed.” 

“Ed Brewer?” Sam and Izzy said in unison.

“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –”

“That’s the thing with these things,” Lila told her. “He wanted you to see him as just a lonely guy who had a crush, when in actuality he’s become fixated on you for one reason or another.”

Dean could tell by Lila’s voice she was speaking from experience, but he’d ask later. “Where does Ed live?” 

“I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there.”

Dean tapped Izzy gently. “Get up, Sweetheart.”

She stood, a little surprised by the term of endearment. She looked at Dean and Lila. “Actually, stay here and take care of…Mina. Sam and I’ll go to Ed’s house.”

Lila looked at her. “You sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”

They left the tavern. Izzy slid into the passenger seat and sighed. She felt a twinge of guilt and knew it wasn’t from her, so she looked to Sam. That couldn’t be right though, because he had told her that he didn’t remember anything and that he didn’t feel anything. Her heart twisted. She hates this part…falling in love with a guy that she knew didn’t feel the same way.

She exhaled and reached for the dial on the radio. Sam reached for her hand before she could flip it on. She looked up at him. “Could you not…?” he asked.

“Um…sure,” she said. “Everything okay?”

He nodded and then shook his head. “No,” he said.

She sat back, turned in the seat and looked at him. “What’s up?”

“I felt it,” he admitted in a rush.

“Felt what?” she asked as her pulse raced.

“That connection you told me about. I felt it that night that we…”

She turned and gaped at him. “If you had felt it why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged and then sighed. “Iz, you have to understand my reasoning behind it. I seriously think when Azazel came into my room that night and bled in my mouth it cursed me too, because every girl that I’ve been with…had sex with has died. First Jessica, then there was Madison.” He looked at the road for a few seconds and then looked back at Izzy. “If what you’re saying is true and we’re now emotionally connected along with possibly soulfully connected someday then if you die…”

Okay, she could understand his reasoning. “Okay, Sammy, Sweetheart, listen, I am __so__ very sorry about what you went through with Jessica and Madison. That really sucks, but I’m different.”

“How…?” he asked his voice catching.

“Very little things can kill me, Sammy. Bullets can’t kill me, a fire can’t kill me, not in the way Jessica died. You have to either douse me with holy water, or holy oil or…find my bones and dig me up. And since I’m not dead that can’t happen.” She took his hand and pressed into her chest. “This is me. That I have never lied to you about. I have no idea how I have a body and all of that when my parents and my siblings have vessels, but this body is mine. It’s the one I was born with and it’s the one that I’ll have for the rest of my life.”

He felt her heart rhythmically thump in her chest and slowed at the light. He leaned over and claimed her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, taking his face in her hands and allowing him to pull her closer. He slowly pulled back, lingering by pressing soft kisses on her lips. He then let his forehead fall against hers, panting. He kept his eyes lowered as his brain raced maybe this time he could actually have the stability that he’s always found in a relationship. And maybe this time that stability could be his rock to get him through all the craziness that this life brought.

“Sammy,” she whispered, her eyes lowered too. “We need to go, the people behind us are getting angry.”

“Right.” He exhaled and kissed her lips again. “I thought if I ignored it and never saw you again that the connection would end, but it never did.”

She shook her head. “And it won’t. We are forever emotionally bonded, Sammy. There is no way around that. However, if at some point we both let our guards down, I show you my true self and we fall in love and have sex then the full bond will take place. Which will mean immense things for you and for me.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I get stronger, but that’s only because if we do bond that way then I can transfer my powers to you for a fight and for a few minutes of the battle it’d be like having three Nephalems in the fight. Basically I can make you a conduit to make my powers stronger to make my attacks stronger.”

“No way, really?”

She nodded. “Yep. I’ve never done it before, because I’ve never been in love with someone enough to show them my true self and actually show them all of me before, but I’ve always liked what the bond means. The bond is stronger than a marriage. It’s stronger than any kind of commitment we could make to each other. Forever, we’d be each other’s…everything and that for me sounds amazing.”

Sam had to admit it would be amazing to have that. “So, can I ask you something without you getting mad or upset?”

“Mad, sure. Upset, I don’t know. Depends on the subject matter. What’s up?”

“You and Ruby? What’s the history there? I keep getting the feeling from what she’s told me that she started it, but she won’t elaborate beyond you’re a bitch or whatever.”

She exhaled. She knew with their emotional connection she couldn’t lie to him, so…she took a deep breath and said, “She’s my cousin. If you wanna look at it that way. My father Rhomus and her father call each other brothers. So…Plus, Lucifer’s my grandfather…it’s confusing I know. Anyway. Growing up a half-demon and half-angel I’ve never been treated well and I probably never will be. And I’ve learned to live with that. Um…I’ve always wanted to trust humans, because in my way of thinking you all couldn’t be that bad, right?”

Sam didn’t say anything and she kept going. “Ruby’s found it to be a particularly fun past time to make me cry. She gets some kind of sick enjoyment out of it. Not exactly sure why. When I was fourteen, I started dating this guy, I was madly in love, or as much as you could be at fourteen. A few months went by and I thought I could…” her voice hitched as her emotions clogged her throat. “…trust him. So, I told him my secret. He promised to protect me. Then the next day I walked into my apartment that I shared with Lila and found them on my couch making out, Ruby was half-naked and the guy who had sworn to protect me had his hands down her pants getting her off.”

She wiped her tears. “Whenever I’ve been romantically involved with someone and start getting serious Ruby finds some way of ruining it.” She looked at Sam who stared at her and then looked at the road again as she said, “Which is why even though we’re emotionally connected I’m not entirely sure I can trust you.”

“What why?”

“Because of your involvement with Ruby. I know there’s something going on between the two of you something I don’t want to know anything about, but because I know I know I can’t trust my heart with you. I want to more than anything, but Sam, it’s her. She’s always done something to ruin everything that I’ve had in my life. And I know if you continue to be involved with Ruby then whatever is happening between us can never happen while she’s around. I’m sorry.”

He nodded, his heart wrenching a little.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at the tavern, after Dean had told Jamie about what his life is, Lila looked at him and asked, “Do you trust me?”

He gave her a confused look. “After what had happened you’re going to ask me that?”

“Just checking,” she said. She kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go get supplies to fight this ugly bastard. Be back.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Jamie waited until Lila was gone before she looked at Dean and asked, “Is she the reason why you turned me down?”

He nodded. “Yeah, we just started. It’s gotten pretty serious fairly quickly and--”

The light flicked on and both Dean and Jamie looked to see Lucy grabbing a bottle of liquor from behind the bar. She turned to see Jamie and Dean and figured she interrupted something. “Holy crap. Oh, my God. Jamie. Guys, I'm -- I'm sorry. I thought you guys were going out.

 “Lucy, it's -- it's okay. Uh, listen –”

”You know what? I just -- I came to borrow a bottle. I kind of got something going back at my... Anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, so I'm just gonna get out of your hair.” 

”No, seriously, Lucy, it's been a crazy night. Stay for a drink.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. Stay for a drink.” 

Awhile later, Dean and Jamie are recounting to Lucy what had happened. “Oh, that sounds awful. Jamie, honey, are you okay?” Lucy asked, concern in her voice.

”Oh, I am fine. He didn't even touch me. Dean, he just blew right in and fought him off.”

”Well, I didn't actually fly, but I'm sure it seemed that way at the time.” 

 Lucy blotted her lipstick on a napkin as Jamie slurred, “It was really, really something.”

Realizing something was up, Dean said, “Jamie?” 

 Suddenly Dean was feeling off as Lucy asked, “So, Dean, are you like a black belt or what?”

He looked at his glass and his vision swirled like a kaleidoscope. __Okay, Lila, Baby, if you can feel my emotions you should be feeling this.__  

“Well, I guess they train you to fight at the academy or whatever,” she said smiling. 

He leaned across the table and punched Lucy. He shoved Jamie out of the way and then she passed out. He kicked Lucy. “It's you, isn't it?” 

She pushed her jaw back into place. He kicked her again. “Damn it! What did you put in our drinks?!” He’s wobbly on his feet as he smashed a bottle on the table. “That's all right. I'll skin you myself.” But before he could fight her, he passed out cold.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Lila waited for her sister at the Crossroads they always met at. As she waited, her vision began to get blurry as her stomach swirled with an emotion she couldn’t identify yet.

“Hey, Aunt Liles.”

Lila blinked a couple of times to right her vision and then smiled at her teenage niece. “Ava, hey!” she said happily trying to hide her disorientation. By the expression on the girl’s face she knew she was doing a horrible job.

She saw Bria pop into focus and then heard Ava say, “Mom, there’s something wrong with Aunt Lila.”

Bria handed the pure silver weapon to her daughter and then went to her sister. “Liles, honey, what’s wrong?”

“Something’s…” she gasped, “…wrong with Dean.”

“Like what?” Bria questioned.

“Mom, what’s going on?”

“Aunt Lila’s connected to Dean Winchester, Sweetheart.”

Lila blinked and then suddenly a feeling of stillness settled over her and her heart skittered in fear. “Oh, God…”

“What?” Bria asked.

“It just stopped,” she muttered. “That can’t be good.”

Bria took the weapon from her daughter and handed it to Lila. “Be careful.”

“Promise,” she vowed. She hugged them both. “Talk to you soon.” She turned and walked off, disappearing with the sound of wings flapping.

* * *

 

Lila headed back to the tavern and opened the door. “Dean?”

There was no answer. “Dean, honey? You here?”

Still no answer. She sighed and walked to their table. She saw the busted glass and walked to it. She picked up a piece. She closed her eyes and got a flash of what had happened. “Sonofabitch.” She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her sister.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Brewer then who?” Izzy asked as they walked back to the car.

“I don’t know, but let’s go get Dean and Lila and regroup.”

She nodded and got in as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered, “Hey, Liles.”

“We have a problem,” she said firmly. “Where are you?”

“The old movie theater, parking lot. Why?”

“Because Dean’s gone,” Lila said from the backseat.

Sam gasped. “Holy…fuck!”

Lila smiled. “Sorry, Sammy.”

“It’s...” his voice trailed off when he seen that she looked different. Her hair was in semi-tight curls and she just seemed a helluva lot tougher. He couldn’t see her face fully because it was being blocked by the sunglasses. “You bringing back the eighties?”

She laughed and pulled them off. “Sorry. Forgot Izzy told you already.” She looked at him.

“Wow…what’s with the look?”

“Someone piss you off?” Izzy asked.

“No, I went full-Nephalem to have myself at full-strength. If the rumors I’ve heard about these things are true then we’re gonna need it and these.” She pulled four silver daggers out from behind her back. “Let’s go. I know where the psycho took them.”

* * *

 

They got to the dreary looking castle and the sisters stepped out of the car, holding the daggers like professional knife fighters. Lila looked at Sam and signaled to follow her. They walked through the castle and Izzy went around a dark corner and didn’t find anyone. Lila started heading for the stairs to the dungeon. “Come on,” she whispered.

They followed her down. They came down to see Dean strapped to a wooden plank. “Dean!” Lila gasped.

“Oh, thank God! Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me.”

Sam attempts to untie Dean, but can’t. He looked at Izzy and Lila. “Iz.”

“Liles, save your boy.”

She laughed and pushed her weapon behind her back. She smiled at Dean. “Hey, Handsome.”

Dean looked into her eyes and noticed their purely purple hue. “Are you full on…?”

She nodded. “Pretty much. Long story,” she grunted pulling on the metal. It broke in half. She pulled on another of the metal straps. Then another.

He pushed them away from him and slid down the plank.

“Hey there, Hansel,” Sam teased. 

“Shut up!” He looked at Lila. “The eyes are hot.”

She laughed. “Thanks. Let’s get Jamie and get the hell out of here.” She handed him a silver dagger.

“Where did you get this?”

“I have my connections,” she smirked.

Dean gestures for Sam to kick down the door. The attempt was an epic fail as Sam’s foot went through the weak wood and then it fell off it’s hinges. Lila nodded, looking at Dean. “Yep, next time, I’m blasting the bitch open.”

The guys said they’d go in first and so the girls let them. When they both ended up getting their asses kicked basically, the girls came in. Lila looked at her sister. “High or low?”

“High,” she said and Lila nodded.

“Oh, aren’t you beautiful,” Dracula said. “Maybe I should take you as a consolation prize.”

She swung and punched him in the jaw. “I’m no one’s consolation prize, Asshole.”

Izzy jumped, sprang off her sister’s shoulders and then locked her legs around Dracula’s neck. She threw herself forward and pulled him off his feet and he slammed into the floor hard.

Lila spun the dagger in her hand and then plunged it into the man’s heart. She pulled it out just before the man toppled over. She straightened. She walked over to Dean. “You okay?”

He didn’t answer, but kissed her. She gasped and blinked up at him. “Okay…” she whispered.

“That was hot,” he whispered.

She laughed. “Come on, Casanova.” She looked at Jamie. “You okay?”

She nodded. “That was cool.”

She smiled. “Thanks. It’s an entire lifetime of fighting.”

They said their goodbyes to Jamie the next day and walked back to the car. Sam took Izzy’s hand and spun her until her back was against the passenger side door and then kissed her senseless.

She moaned in surprise and then relaxed into the kiss. He pulled back and whispered, “What you said last night about commitment and all that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I want that and I’d like it with you. I understand your hesitation because of Ruby, but despite whatever we are to each other I’ll prove to you that you mean more.”

She smiled and tapped his chest. “Bring it, Big Guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEPHALEM: They are the children of a demon and an angel. The ONLY known Nephalems are Lila and Isabella. They can become more powerful than angels and demons.


	12. Destined

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiftdmNzMvfAhVSIqwKHXUeDuIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fpinosy.com%2Fhashtag%2Fred%2520string%2520of%2520fate%2520quote%2520chinese%2520proverbs%2520people&psig=AOvVaw3adQ0OrRBi_zydbBMA6lR1&ust=1546398072474575)

“Are you sure this is safe for you to do this?”

Lila turned from throwing her hair into a ponytail and looked over her shoulder to Dean. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Yeah, Dean, it’s just a meet up with Seb to go to Heaven’s Archives,” Izzy told him. “You’re acting like we’re going into the lion’s den or something.”

“You kinda are,” Dean said to them, a little nervous.

Lila felt the nervousness wash over him and looked over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, but then he looked down.

“You’ve both said that your siblings don’t exactly like you.”

“Not Seb,” Lila clarified. “He adores us really.” She walked over to him and gave him a very deep kiss. “I promise Izzy and I will come back without a scratch on us, okay?”

He nodded. “Promise?”

She nodded and held up her right hand. “I swear it,” she pledged.

He nodded his approval. She didn’t need his approval. Lila could take care of herself just fine. Not that she would have listened if he had told her not to go, because she would do what she wanted to do anyway and she said finding out the information she and Izzy were looking for was important so he knew that if it was important she’d find a way.

They left with a disappearing act and the sound of wings flapping filling the air softly.

* * *

 

The sisters met Sebastian at the secret doorway to Heaven that he told them would be there. He stood in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a maroon tie. His hair was a dark sandy blond and longer than the last vessel that he was using. His eyes were still blue just like theirs in their every day form. Sebastian flashed his smile to his baby sisters. “Hello.”

“Hey, Seb,” they said in unison.

They stepped through the doorway and into deafening silence as they walked through the bright white halls of heaven. They passed angels as they walked, but none of them thought anything of the fact of Lila and Izzy being there, because they knew it wouldn’t matter their attitude or what the girls did God would never revoke their ‘pass’ into heaven.

However, when they headed into the high administration of Heaven, Sebastian stopped them and signaled for them to wait. He’d been told by Uriel and few other angels to not let Lila and Izzy into the Archives because once they discovered what they’d been hiding from them they would no longer have the element of fear to get the sisters to do what they wanted.

It didn’t seem to matter how many times that Sebastian reminded them that Lila and Izzy weren’t afraid of them at all they continued to believe that they had the element of fear when it came to the Nephalem sisters.

He came back over to them. “Now, please, remember, we need to be quick. I could seriously get into a lot of trouble for letting you two in here.”

The nodded and gave whispered promises. They walked into the room that was guarded by a large golden vault like door. Sebastian shut the door after them and then looked at his sisters as they stared at the stacks and stacks of ancient books that lined the entire room. “My God…”

“He has ordered most of these to be transcribed into readable form, yes,” Sebastian teased.

They laughed and playfully slapped their brother. Seb sighed. “So, what are we in search of?”

“Well, we’re looking for more information on our connection to the Winchester Brothers,” Lila said.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement.

“And also why Dean’s being nice to me considering he and Lila are becoming romantically involved.”

“Why would that matter?”

“Because none of my exes liked her and loved to ignore that she even existed. However, Dean talks to her, he listens to her, he acknowledges her presence and even gives her a cute little endearment. Which she finds extremely weird.”

Sebastian nodded. “All right,” he said walking to somewhere far in the back. “If we have anything on your destined connection then it’d be back here in the Destined Beings section. Come on.”

It took them a good few minutes to get to the section he had told them it would probably be. Izzy looked at the books. “Are all of these written in Enochian?”

He smiled. “They are. Do you remember anything that I taught you?”

“A little bit,” Izzy said softly. “Lila probably would remember more. She’s a lot better with Enochian than I am.”

He laughed softly and kissed her hair. Lila looked at the spines of the books and murmured the titles of the Enochian symboled spines. She almost laughed when she found one that simply said, **_**_Destined Pairs_**_**. “Of course,” she muttered.

“What?” Izzy asked.

“Found something,” she said, “and the book title is extremely obvious.”

She pulled the book from the shelf. It was a very large book and very old, leather stitched. She walked it over to a podium and opened the first page, which gave a description. “What’s it say?” Izzy asked.

“Um…basically that inside this book is all of the information about every destined pair in history. From Adam and Eve--grandpa’s first humans--to even the other creatures that grandpa has made.”

Lila looked for a table of contents and then looked at her brother. “How’s this work to look for us?”

“Birth year,” Sebastian told her.

She searched for 1979 in the beginning part of the book and then flipped to her page. She looked through the list. She found herself and Dean. “Okay here we go….” she began reading, “Lila, Nephalem daughter of former King of the Crossroads Rhomus and Seraphim angel, Ariel, born July 24, 1981 on Earth, in Boston, Massachusetts of the United States of America. Her Earth name is Lila Abigail Cornelius. Lila is destined to be paired with Dean Campbell Winchester, human, oldest son of John Winchester and Mary Campbell, born on January 24, 1979 on Earth, in Lawrence, Kansas, United States of America. Continuation on page 4,875.”

She carefully, but quickly flipped to that page. She began reading, “The bonded pairing of a Nephalem and Human is an extremely rare but special bond. It takes a very special human, a destined human to be the mate of a Nephalem. A human that is destined for great things. If the below couples have found each other then these are the rules that **_**_must_**_** be followed--”

“Oh, God…more rules?”

Lila didn’t answer right away, but then reached for her sister a few minutes later. “These are definite rules, Iz, ones we __must__  follow.”

“Yeah, but Uncle Cas and Uriel have us following those stupid Guardianship rules.”

“Wait,” Sebastian said. “What rules?” He looked at his sisters. “There aren’t any rules to being a Guardian angel--at least not anymore. About six or seven hundred years ago there was rules, but then God abolished the rules because he realized they were unfair.”

Izzy couldn’t believe what her brother had just said. “So, hold up, there aren’t any rules to this damn guardianship deal that they have us on?”

He shook his head. “No. What did they say?”

They told him what Uriel and Castiel both emphasized. Sebastian’s jaw dropped. “No. That’s not true. You being with Sam and Dean Winchester will not ruin anything, except whatever their damned plan is.”

Lila looked back at the book. “Oh, Iz, our names are here, look.”

The younger girl looked in the book at the inky writing inside the pages. She seen Sam’s middle name. “William?”

Lila nodded. “William. Samuel William Winchester.”

Izzy smiled. “I like it.”

Sebastian laughed. “All right, you two, hurry up. Remember we’re on a timetable here.”

“Is there some way to get a copy of this?”

“Yeah. I’ll get one before we leave,” Sebastian promised.

“What are the rules?” Izzy asked.

“Um….okay….” her voice trailed off as her eyes caught the beginning before anything else. “Oh, God….”

“What?”

“1)Once the bonding process has begun it must be completed or the human will quickly fall ill and die, and the Nephalem will be permanently weakened.”

Izzy’s stomach dropped. “No way…”

“Yeah. That’s not all, this part I’m not even sure Dean will be able to do. ‘2) Bond can only be completed when both human and Nephalem have shown and accepted their true selves’.”

“Yeah, Dean doesn’t do vulnerable.”

“Well, he’s gonna have to figure out how or he’ll die,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Oh, Iz, listen to this, you were right. ‘6) Upon the death of a mate, the other will experience a part of their own soul dying that may result in death or madness. 7) Once bonded the bonded pair can not be unbound nor fall in love with another person ever again. 8) Ability to reproduce is unknown’.”

Izzy nodded. “Okay.” She knew what had to be done when she got back to him. She and Sammy would have to talk about their bond. It was getting stronger every day, especially now that he actually admitted that it happened. But she really didn’t want to bond with him with his connection to Ruby. “Does it say anything about why Dean’s acting the way he is toward me?”

Lila skimmed through the rules. “Ahh…here we go. ‘The bond and fate of the destined pair shall extend to those closest to them. Resulting in a bond of familiarity and can't be undone’.”

Izzy looked at Sebastian. “Which means what exactly?”

“It means that once the bond has begun, which it has for both of you then you’ll start getting closer to Dean and Lila to Sam. You’ll become family. The bond isn’t anywhere near what it is for you with your intended, but it is strong.” He smiled at Izzy. “Think of it like if Lila and Dean were married. He’d be your family, it’s just like that. There will be however a level a trust that isn’t seen with most in-laws.”

Izzy nodded. She was actually delighted that one of Lila’s boyfriends wouldn’t ignore her, but she was also a little leery with the whole must bond thing because of Sam’s unhealthy bond with Ruby. “We should probably go before they think we ditched them or something.” She turned and began walking toward the front of the Archives.

Sebastian stopped Lila. “Is Isabella going to be okay?”

“She’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Sam’s in cahoots with Ruby and we’re not exactly sure how far it goes, Izzy says she has an idea but she won’t share. But because of his connection to Ruby Izzy’s refusing to finish the bond that happened almost six months ago.”

“Well, she can’t deny it much longer or her powers will die.”

Lila nodded. “And so Sammy will die, which Dean will not like.” She kissed her brother’s cheek as they heard Izzy call out to them.


	13. Yellow Fever

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiIxfXhzMvfAhVSRqwKHfRUC_0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fcliqueclack.com%2Ftv%2F2008%2F10%2F24%2Fsupernatural-yellow-fever%2F&psig=AOvVaw2jiOsq0QuemnQC48kl5j8n&ust=1546398287989926)

They go into the coroner’s office and introduce themselves. They tell him they’re there to see Frank O’Brien’s body. The Coroner takes them down to see him. “Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, meet Frank O'Brien.”

They glanced down at the body in the body bag and Sam asked, “He died of a heart attack, right?”

“Three days ago,” the Coroner confirmed.

“But O'Brien was 44 years old,” he looked at the file in his hand, “and according to this a marathon runner.”

“Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security.”

“Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?”

“Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?”

“We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy,” Dean said without reacting to the man’s question

“What autopsy?”

Neither man’s faces changed as Dean said simply, “The one you're gonna do.”

He looked at them both a little surprised. With something that was a simple as a heart attack there was no reason to do an autopsy, but seeing the expressions on the man’s face he knew he would have to do one this time. He prepares all the instruments he’s gonna need to perform the autopsy and then starts cutting open the body. “First dead body?” he asked them without even looking up from his work.

“Far from it,” Dean muttered.

“Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?”

Sam takes a breath as his brother turns to pick up the cutters. He hands them to the man. He starts cutting the ribs open.  Dean looked down and seen the tanned mark on the dead man’s finger. “Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married.”

“Ain't my department.”

Sam glanced down at the man’s hands, which were all scratched up. “Any idea how he got these?” He showed the man the abrasions and scratches.

“You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop.” He looks into the chest cavity as he continued, “Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!”

“What?”

“I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries.” The guy broke the heart off the stem and Dean tried not to hurl. “Heart looks pretty damn healthy.” He hands the heart to Dean. “Hold that a second, would you?”

Sam smirked. He cuts something else in the body and the blood hits him in the face. “Spleen juice.”

Dean couldn’t hide his own smirk.

They go talk to the Sheriff, who seems like a major germaphobe. While they were in the office talking to him about Frank O’Brien, he had used hand sanitizer several times. They walk out of the Sheriff’s office without any new information except that the town seriously didn’t look into mysterious deaths. They started walking toward the motel. “No way that was a heart attack,” Dean said.

“Definitely no way,” Sam agreed. “Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours.”

“Something scared them to death?”

“All right, so what can do that?”

“What can't?” Dean pointed out. “Ghosts, vampires, Chupacabra? It could be a hundred things.”

“Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off.”

“Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?” Dean asked.

“Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins.”

Dean looked up ahead. There were teenagers gathered around in front of Baby. “Hang on, hang on.”

“What?”

He turned to Sam, then eyed the kids again. “I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there.”

Sam looked around and saw a group of teenagers standing around the Impala, talking. He looked at his brother a little confused.

“Let's walk this way,” Dean said and headed across the street.

Sam stood there on the corner for a moment with a very perplexed expression on his face. “So, have you talked to Lila since they left?”

“No. You?” Dean asked.

He shook his head. “You know it’s weird,” he dropped into the passenger seat. “But as Izzy and I get stronger so do Lila and me. Do you think that’s weird?”

“That you’re getting close to my girlfriend?” He immediately realized what he had said and held up a hand to Sam. “Shut up. We never mention that…ever.”

He laughed softly. “Okay. Yeah, it’s like I’m getting closer to her. Is that weird?”

He shrugged. “Who the hell knows what’s normal with this thing? As long as we don’t find out we’re supposed to have some kind of sick orgy together or that you can sleep with her, I’m good with whatever relationship you and Lila has.”

Sam nodded. He’d have to agree with him vehemently on that one. As long as this connection to Izzy didn’t give her permission to be with his brother or anyone he was also good with whatever relationship Dean and her had. They got into the car and headed to Hutchins’ place.

* * *

 

After talking to Hutchins about O’Brien, and after Dean was scared shitless weirdly enough by every reptile that Hutchins owned, they left. They decide to go check out Frank’s house. Sam decided to go in while Dean stay and find out information on Frank’s wife Jessie at the County Clerk’s Office.

Awhile later, Sam came back to the car, opened the door and Dean jerked in fright. “Any luck at the county clerk's office?” Sam asked getting comfortable.

“I'm not sure I'd call it luck,” he said handing the page to Sam. “Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide.”

“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?” Sam asked looking at the printed pages he was given.

“No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi,” he answered. He started the car. He pulled away from the curb and started driving through town. “How was Frank's pad?”

“Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur,” he answered.

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons,” Dean muttered.

Sam scoffed.

“3 down and 97 to go,” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam glanced at the speedometer. “Dude, you're going 20.”

“And?”

“That's the speed limit,” he said a little surprised. Dean __never__ went the speed limit, not if he could help it.

“What? Safety's a crime now?”

They drove through the intersection and right past their hotel. “Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel.”

“Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal.”

He gave his older brother a confused look.

He looked at Sam and then back at the road. “Did I just say that? That was kind of weird.”

“Yeah, I am so calling the girls when we get to the hotel.”

The EMF starts screeching from the backseat. Sam looked at nothing in particular giving it a weird look. “Do you hear something?” He fished into pocket, the right side, that had the EMF meter in it and starts moving it around inside the car. He stops on Dean and it starts screeching again.

Dean looked at his brother, eyes wide. “Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!”

* * *

 

By daybreak, Sam had gotten a hold of the girls wherever they were and was now currently calling Bobby as he walked back to the hotel, box of donuts in hand. The sound of the chord progression and the drum beats that made Survivor’s Eye of the Tiger so popular was thumping from the impala.

“Yeah, Bobby, keep looking.” He walked toward the Impala and he looks inside, really confused. He thumps on the roof.

Dean jerks frighteningly.

“Dude. Look at this,” Dean said getting out of the car, scratching his arm. He shows Sam his arm. It has deep scratch marks on it.

He doesn’t seem really worried. “I just talked to Bobby.” He hands him the donuts.

“And? Dean smelled the donuts, wrinkled his nose at them and then tossed them into car.

He started at his brother, perplexed. Dean never passed up donuts, well, actually food in general.

“Um, well, you're not gonna like it.”

“What?”

“It's ghost sickness.”

“Ghost sickness?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“God, no.”

“Yeah.”

“I don't even know what that is.”

“Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes.”

“Okay, get to the good stuff.”

“Symptoms are you get anxious…” Sam said ticking off the symptoms.  

Dean agreed. Sam continued, “Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?”

“Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks,” he told him.

“Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero.”

“Our very own outbreak monkey.”

“Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.”

“Were they gamecocks?”

“Cornjerkers.”

“So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?”

“Right.”

“So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?”

Sam winced. “More like 24.”

“Super.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice.”

“Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.”

“Okay.”

“Basically, they were all dicks.”

“So you're saying I'm a dick?”

“No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor.”

“I don't scare people,” He argued.

“Dean, all we do is scare people.”

“Okay, well then, you're a dick too.”

Sam gave him a small teasing smile. “Apparently, I'm not.”

“Whatever. How do we stop it?” Dean asked.

“We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up.”

“You thinking Frank's wife?”

“Who knows why she killed herself, you know?” He looked at Dean and said, “Oh, Izzy called back.”

“Finally, where are they? I don’t like that--”

“They’ll be here soon, actually they should be in the room. So, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?”

Dean looked up at the hotel as the sisters walked out of the building. “Our room's on the fourth floor.”

“Sam?” Izzy called.

Sam smiled at Izzy and then turned back. “It's...it’s high.”

“I'll see if I can move us down to the first.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure.” He walked to the sisters and kissed Izzy in greeting. He looked at Lila. “Stay with him please.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He has ghost sickness,” Sam replied.

The sisters’ hearts dropped. “Oh, no…” they gasped.

He nodded. He looked at Izzy. “Come with me? I’m gonna see if I can move us to the first floor.”

“Okay.”

After Sam and Izzy went inside, Dean got into the car and Lila knelt down against the door. “So, how you doing?”

“Liles, I don’t wanna die.”

She smiled. “You won’t die, Baby. I promise.”

“What took you so long?”

She smiled. “Aww…did you miss me?”

He nodded, his eyes bulging again. “But I was also scared for you.”

She smiled and leaned into the car, over the door and kissed him passionately. “I got more info on the bond that’s happening between us. Plus, Izzy and I found out something.”

“What?”

“Something to do with the guardianship rules.”

His heart literally sank. “God, does that mean we can’t…”

She smiled. “Anything but. We’ll tell you back in the room.”

“Hey, guys, Sam got us moved. Come on,” Izzy called.

Dean got out of the car, Lila grabbing the donuts before he closed the door. She looked up at him when he gave her a perplexed look. “I have a weakness for glazed donuts.”

He laughed.

* * *

 

When they were all gathered in their room, Sam looked at both girls and asked, “So, what did you find out?”

Izzy turned her head to her sister and Lila looked at both brothers. “Well, here’s the big one--the angels lied to us.”

“About what?” Sam asked.

“The guardianship rules,” Izzy replied. “There aren’t any. Uriel was just fucking with us.”

“Okay, what would be the reason for it?” Sam asked.

“Well, there’s one particularly good reason as to why they’d do that,” Lila answered.

“Which is…?”

“Because they know the rules of the bonding that is happening between us.”

“There’s rules to the bonding?” Dean asked.

“These aren’t rules per se, these are more like consequences if this doesn’t happen and if that doesn’t happen.”

“Okay, which are…?” Sam asked.

Lila pulled out the rolled up parchment from somewhere in her jacket and opened it. “1)Once the bonding process has begun it must be completed or the human will quickly fall ill and die, and the Nephalem will be permanently weakened.”

Sam halted Lila’s reading. “So, if Izzy and I don’t finish the bond it’ll kill me?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Which means you two will have to talk about that because of your weird association with the Hell Slut.”

Sam looked at Dean, who looked a little freaked out. Lila continued, “2) Bond can only be completed when both human and Nephalem have shown and accepted their true selves.”

“What’s that mean?” Dean asked.

“That means you have to let down that wall you’ve got around yourself and let me in and finally accept that this is happening. And I have to finally get rid of my fear that one one will truly accept me once they find out what I truly look like. Once I can accept that and accept what’s happening then it’ll truly happen and we’ll bond. 3) Once bonded the bonded pair will be able to lend each other strength and all other natural and supernatural senses will be more sensitive.”

“What’s that mean?” Sam asked.

“It means that you both will be more sensitive to Heaven and Hell and we’ll be able to easily transfer our powers and whatever else to you to help you in a fight. And we’ll be more connected to the human world,” Izzy told him. “Plus, what we’ve been feeling with each other. Emotions and whatnot.”

“4) The bonded pair will have the ability to feel and hear each other over great distance.”

“I’d be able to hear you?” Dean asked.

She nodded. “Yes. And I you. But I can hear you already to an extent because of me being an angel.”

“5) The bonded pair will have the ability to share and bring personal memories with each other.”

“What’s that mean?”

Izzy exhaled. “Basically what that means is you’ll see what I’ve endured through my life--like Dean’ll have a shared memory of that moment that the angels almost killed Lila.”

“Why in the hell would I want to remember that?”

“Because I do. And I’ll be able to know what you suffered through in hell,” she told him. Her eyes connected with his, “Even if you don’t remember, your subconscious mind still remembers.”

Dean had a feeling she knew he still remembered Hell and probably all too well.

Lila dropped her eyes and read, “6) Upon the death of a mate, the other will experience apart of their own soul dying that may result in death or madness.”

“So, hold on,” Sam said, “If one of us dies the other’s soul will die too that may cause us to go crazy?”

Lila nodded. “And the unfortunate part of all this is there’s no way to stop it now. It’s happening. If we had known this before we probably would have told Castiel to assign other angels to you.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because Dean, none of these requirements or rules are fair to either of us.” She looked into his eyes. “I sure the hell don’t want my Soul to die if you do.”

“And I don’t want to go crazy if you do, but, Babe, like you said, it’s already happening. And if your shared experience with the Hellhounds is any indication, it happened way before you and I even really knew each other.”

She nodded slowly, resigned. “Yes,” she said softly. “7) Once bonded the bonded pair can not be unbound nor fall in love with another person ever again.”

“So, once we bond, we’ll fall in love?” Sam asked.

“Unless it happens before,” Izzy answered. “Either way with being a destined pair we will fall in love and as you just heard, once we bond, we’ll never love another.”

Sam looked at Dean. “That actually sounds really cool.” He tapped his brother’s back. “You won’t be doing the girl in every City thing.”

Dean nodded. “Right,” he said quietly. “What else?”

“Um…8) Ability to reproduce is unknown.”

“So, we won’t be able to have kids?” Sam asked.

Izzy and Lila shrugged. “No one knows,” Lila answered.

“That might be a good thing,” Dean said. “Bringing kids into this life would be selfish and stupid.”

Lila nodded. “He’s got a point. It would.” She continued, “Here’s why you’re feeling bonded to Izzy, and Sam’s feeling bonded to me…9)The bond and fate of the destined pair shall extend to those closest to them. Resulting in a bond of familiarity and can't be undone.”

Believing he understood Sam asked, “So, we’re family already?”

The girls nodded. Izzy looked at Dean. “I promise I’ll stop staring at you as if you’re a two-headed alien when you acknowledge me.”

He laughed. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

Not long after that, Sam and Izzy got up to go do some more research, leaving Dean and Lila in the room alone. Dean smiled at Lila. “Well, they’re gone, we could…”

“Or you could sit here as your brother had asked you to and actually read about your disease, Dean.”

“Aww…come on, Liles.”

She smiled and leaned forward in her chair. “Tell you what, if you read for twenty minutes I’ll give you a blow job.”

He smirked. “Deal.”

She nodded. “Thought you’d cooperate with that.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes into Dean’s reading session, suddenly felt this overwhelming fear within her. She turned to see Dean skimming quickly over the book’s pages, eyes bulging in fear. “Dean?” She walked to him, her high heel boot clicking on the floor. “Dean!”

She watched him as he sat the book down and dug into his eyes to right his vision. Then he looked at the clock and busted it off the wall. She looked at him, straightened and walked to the busted clock. “Was that really necessary?” she asked as the door opened.

“Everything all right?” Sam asked. 

“Oh,yeah. Just peachy.”

“Maybe for you,” she muttered and walked over to where she had seen a broom and dustpan. 

“Find anything?” Dean asked. 

“We found a lot. Jessie’s body won’t be much help to us. It was cremated,” Izzy told him.

Sam sat down in the chair that sat on the other end of the coffee table. His feet joining his brother’s. He took Izzy’s hand and pulled down to sit on the arm with him. “I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost.” He reached one of his feet over and kicked at his brother’s foot. “Hey, quit picking at that.”

Lila finished cleaning up the clock and put the broom back. She walked over to Dean and sat down next to him. To stop him from itching, she took his hand and held it.

“How you feeling?”

“Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like.”

“Yeah.”

“It's freaking delightful.” 

“We'll keep looking.”

Dean started to cough and he quickly got up to go to the sink. He spit out what had come up. A wood chip. 

It dawned on Sam, “We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you.” 

“I don't want to be a clue,” Dean pouted.

Lila laughed softly. “Oh, baby.” She kissed him.

“The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something,” Sam said.

“Tell us what, wood chips?”

“Exactly.”

Izzy laughed softly. “No. Maybe whatever started this started where there would be wood chips at.” She looked at Lila. “Where’s the nearest saw mill?”

Lila gasped, like as if saying, ‘Eureka’. “Of course!” She rushed over to Sam’s computer and rebooted it. They had tried the internet, but the hotel didn’t have a very strong connection.

“Li, we can’t use that,” Sam told her.

“Yeah, we can. There are perks to being half-demon, Winchester. I’m not exactly sure how, but just trust me.”

********************

Awhile later, the four of them pulled up to Cassity and Sons Lumber Mill. They noted how it looked abandoned now which could work in their favor. While the other 3 were treating it as a job that had to be done, Dean was freaked out. After showed them that the sickness was really in affect by refusing to go inside and carry a gun, they finally got him to go inside.

Lila dropped her hand down and an angel blade fell into her hand. “We’ve got your back, Sam.” She exhaled. “I can’t wait until we get you back to normal. You being scared by everything isn’t as sexy as I thought.”

They hear the EMF go off and Dean concludes, “EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “You don't say. Come on.”

They started walking, but Izzy stopped him. “Babe.”

Sam turned his head to look at her a little surprised. She nodded to the floor and he saw it glint off the flashlight light. “Wait…” He startled Dean. “"To Frank. Love, Jessie." Frank O'Brien's ring.”

“What the hell was Frank doing here?”

“No idea.”

The girls started walking ahead, and the guys followed. They walked into a room full of lockers and benches. “Must have been the place where they changed for work,” Izzy noted.

They all heard a rustling and head in that direction. Sam opened a locker on the counter of 3. On 3, a cat jumped out, scaring Dean to the point that he screamed like he was in a horror film. Lila and Izzy both couldn’t help it, they laughed.

“That was scary!” The girls burst out even more. Sam walked away. Frightened, Dean said, “Wait.”

They walked through the building and ended up in an area that looked like it hadn’t been touched at all. Basically like they just got up and left leaving things on the desks and counters. Sam finds an old ID card with the name Luther Garland on it.

Dean walked over to a desk with Izzy and she pushed the papers aside to reveal a drawing of a woman with long hair. Dean pulled out the printout about Jessie from his pocket and compared it to the drawing of the woman. “Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife.”

Izzy looked at the picture on the page and then at the drawing. “A pretty good rendering too. Whoever did this did it out of love.”

“How can you tell?” Sam asked.

“Because,” Lila said picking it up. “To put this much detail into it the person that drew it had to think very fondly of her.”

When the machines started working and Luther made an appearance, they knew they had the right place. The fear of seeing Luther had taken over and Dean had run out the door. The 3 of them sighed in exasperation and Lila looked at Sam. “I’ll be so glad when your brother’s back to normal. I hate to feel fear and it’s just not right that he’s afraid.”

Sam laughed. “Tell me about it. Come on.”

They go back out to meet up with Dean who was crouched down behind the Impala drinking his whiskey.

* * *

 

They figure out where Luther’s brother is now and the brothers go talk to him while the sisters go do some more research into the mill. Dean was freaking out that no one would believe that they were real FBI agents. It didn’t matter how much Sam set his mind at ease that they’d be fine, Dean still freaked out.

Mr. Garland informed the brothers that Jessie’s husband, Frank killed Luther. Mr. Garland believed that Luther had a crush on Jessie and knew Frank didn’t like it. So, him and his friends did something about it, especially after Jessie went missing.

Sam met up with the sisters and told them what they had found out. Izzy gasped and covered her mother. “Really?!” She looked at the ID and smiled down at him fondly. “He doesn’t look all that scary.” She looked at Sam. “And I’d believe he was kind.”

Lila looked at Sam. “Where’s Dean?”

“I don’t know. He had some kind of weird panic attack, threw me the keys and walked off.”

She sighed. “Great.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, come on, let’s go look for him.”

“Look for him?” Izzy and Sam said in unison.

“Yes, look for him,” she said. She looked at them both. “Guys, we can’t let him be out there by himself. He’ll surely die and trust me, I don’t want him to die before we bond because if I lose my powers I mind as well go back to our apartment and continue that stupid dead end job at that bar.”

“How are we going to find him?”

“I don’t know, but lets go.”

* * *

 

They found him awhile later, back at the hotel and he seemed to be really freaking out. Sam and Lila both went to him and snapped him out of his hallucination. Dean saw Lila and went into her arms. She held him, soothing his fears. Sam looked at her and she smiled. “I got him. You go. Both of you. Call Bobby and see how close he is. I’ll be here with him.”

Izzy started slowly moving to the door. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It couldn’t be any worse than when you were afraid of the dark at five years old.”

“Hey. I’ll have you know I wasn’t afraid of the dark….just who was lurking in the dark. And if you remember correctly I had a reason to be afraid.”

“I know, honey. Go. Hurry back. I promise to try to keep him alive.”

Sam laughed. “Okay.”

* * *

 

They meet up with Bobby at the lumber mill. They talk about Dean and how he’s doing. Izzy told him that Lila was there with him Sam said they had a little under 2 hours to get this thing under control. They talk about the Buru Buru which is what it is. However, the usual way isn’t going to kill it.

Bobby explained that the Buru Buru is born of fear, actually it is fear. Izzy nodded. “So, let’s scare him.”

Bobby smiled. “You’re good.”

She smiled. “Thanks. I did graduate high school at fifteen, so…”

“So we have to scare a ghost to death?” Sam asked looking for clarification.

“Pretty much,” Bobby answered.

“How the hell are we going to do that?” Sam asked.

They fell silent for a minute and then Izzy said, “I got an idea. Come on.”

She told them the idea and they stared at her in disbelief. Bobby looked at her and said, “That’s a terrible idea.”

She shrugged. “You got a better one, Old Man?”

“Old Man?”

She nodded, giving him a cheeky smile. She looked at both guys. “Look guys, it’s the only way. We can either do this or in an hour and fifteen minutes your brother dies and along with it, my sister too, basically.”

Bobby looked between the two of them. “What? What in the hell is going on?”

“Long story,” they said in unison.

“One we don’t have time for,” Sam said and called Dean. He told him to sit tight and hang with Lila.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiq2ZCazsvfAhUMcq0KHZb6BF4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fnot-just-a-good-girl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F78826961334&psig=AOvVaw0CWGnmMh4vVyBD1SBDPDFy&ust=1546398432923507)

While Sam, Izzy and Bobby dealt with Luther, back at the hotel Lila had her hands full as Dean’s hallucinations kicked in at full speed. Like Dean she could hear them, felt his fear, but she herself wasn’t afraid of them. She walked to him and put her arms around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. “Baby, you’re okay. It’s okay, I promise.”

“Can you hear them?”

She nodded. “I can, but baby, you’ll be alright, I promise.”

Just then the door burst open and the Sheriff walked in demanding to know why they were looking into Luther Garland’s death. He hit Dean with his gun and Lila stood in front of him. “Sheriff, please, don’t make me hurt you.”

 “I’m the one with the gun, Sweetheart.”

She raised her hand and stopped him cold. “You may be the one with the gun, Sheriff, but I’m the one with the powers. Now back off.”

The 3 of them started fighting. They get the man away from Dean and Lila slams him into the coffee table. The sheriff’s heart began beating rapidly as the voice in his head repeatedly told him that the two of them knew. Lila sighed. She went to her knees and held the man’s hand. “Al, you have to calm down, please. Just calm down.”

It didn’t seem to matter with her comforting voice, the man died anyway. Lila bowed her head and reached over to close his eyes. She let go of his hand and stood.

Dean’s heart began to beat faster and faster and he couldn’t seem to stop itching. Lila walked over to him just as Lilith popped up on one side of him on the bed. She jumped back. “Holy shit.”

“What?” He looked at Lila. “You see her?”

“Yeah.”

“Do something!”

“What, Dean?! Huh? What do I do? She’s stronger than my father and he’s one of the strongest demons in hell.”

“Great!

She sighed as he clutched his chest and went to the floor. She walked to him, kneeling beside him. “Come on, Baby, fight it, please.”

“Can’t you fix this?”

“No,” she said her eyes welling with tears. “This is your fear, Baby, not mine. I can’t pull you out of it if you won’t listen and right now you’re too damn scared to listen to me.”

Lilith walked toward them, screaming ‘Ba-boom’ and Dean’s heart clenched as if he was having a heart attack. Lila watched in horror, her tears streaming down her face. She hated feeling helpless, but she knew her limitations. She couldn’t help him when it was something he was feeling.

Lila heard him gasp and looked up to see Lilith was gone and Dean coughing. She rushed to him. “Oh, Baby.” She rubbed his back as he coughed and panted.

Dean held on to her as he tried to get his breathing evened out. He looked at his arm and noticed that the road rash was gone. “Liles, look.”

She looked down at his arm and seen that the road rash was gone. She smiled, caressing her thumb over the spot where it was. She peppered him with kisses. She straddled his torso and took his face in her hands. She had no idea where this desperation had come from. Usually she was more in control of her feelings than this. Maybe it was the fact that she had come so close to losing him before she ever really had him. “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again.”

She claimed his mouth this time, they tasted each other deeply. After a few moments and lots of savage kisses he pulled back. “What about Sam and Izzy? They’ll be back…”

“Not for awhile,” she said and tapped her temple. Her mouth slid into a smile when his did the same. "Kiss me," she said breathless, her throat dry and scratchy with need.

He took her mouth in a ravaging kiss that made her whimper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat up, pulling her to him and deepened the kiss. He wrapped one hand, fingers and all into the mass of ebony waves as he pulled her closer. He brushed his tongue across her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth. She sighed and he swept his tongue inside. God, this girl was going to be the death of him.

Their tongues tangled as she began touching his chest intimately. She had to touch him. She just had to. She had to feel him. She moved to his waist band of his jeans and rolled his shirt up to touch his skin. She grunted when her fingertips brushed his abs and she felt his heat. She felt the groan he released into her mouth as her fingertips brushed the plains of his muscled abs.

He reluctantly tore his mouth from hers and whipped his shirt off. She did the same with her jacket and the shirt she wore underneath. She started leaning toward him, she put her lips to his and he began that seedy exploration again. Wanting to feel the skin against her. Her entire body was on fire! How in the hell did he do it? How do he heat her from the inside out like this? Already knowing she couldn't go back, she backed away from him this time and stood.

She undid the bra and let it drop, then she unsnapped her jeans, pulling them down too. Taking the cue, he pulled his own jeans off and welcomed her as she lowered herself back to straddling him. He then dipped his head down to take her neck in a savage exploration of nips, love bites and kisses. “Oh, God…Dean…”

He sat up to kiss her breasts. She let her head fall back as he continued to kiss her breast, leaving her nipples completely untouched. She brought her head back and then she fell back until she was almost laying on his knees as he kissed down her torso and then back up again.

She sat up and looked down at him as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and she cried out. She felt the fire that he generated within her pool between her legs. He smiled as he began working her nipple until it was a thin peak and then he went to the other one. Trailing his tongue along her breast, between the valley of her breasts to the mound that led to the untouched nipple, which was waiting for his mouth as it was already hard and perky.

Her mind exploded at the fire that fanned between them. No man, human or otherwise had ever made her feel like this before. She rubbed, brushed, her fingers and scraping her nails across his heated flesh. She smiled as she put her lips to the spot between his chest muscles and he grunted. Her lips flicked over his heated skin with hot desire of her own, licking and nipping at his chest and stomach. His skin felt like it was on fire as she began the quest again. He groaned as he felt her tongue circle around each of his nipples. She did it again and he bucked up a little. She smiled against his heated flesh as she felt him do it again.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her onto her back. He trailed kisses from the cords of her neck to her shoulder, then her breast and then to her stomach. She moaned as he continued his kisses. He positioned himself between her legs, and slowly, ever so gently slid into her and she gasped.

She looked up into his eyes and her heart burst with love for him. God, she did love him! Wow…that was fast. How did that happen? She felt him move slowly, measured as they looked adoringly into each others' eyes, touching, kissing tenderly. They kept meeting each other slowly, seductively with each thrust. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her lips as he continued the sensuous rhythm that was bringing them both to the edge ever so slowly, but delightfully.

He raised himself up a little and began pistoning his hips a little bit faster. For a long few minutes all that could be heard was skin on skin as their bodies met in that desperate need that always seemed to happen when someone experienced something that Dean had. They grunted, gasped, locked into a mad embrace.

Theirs was a shared pleasure, perfectly taken and perfectly giving.

* * *

 

Sam and Izzy walked into the hotel room as Dean was pulling on a clean shirt. This one a long sleeved gray shirt. He pulled out the necklace he’d worn for years out from the shirt and straightened out the shirt. “Hey.”

“All I’m saying is why would they need time a lone?” Sam said as he faced his brother, “Hey.”

“Hey,” he said.

Izzy walked up to him and hugged him around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. “Hey, Kiddo.”

“Hi,” she looked up into his eyes. “Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Everything’s great.”

They met up with Bobby in the middle of nowhere and Dean pulled five beers from the cooler, he handed one to each sister, one to his brother and then one to Bobby, but he turned it down. Dean turned and tossed it back into the cooler. He twisted the top off and asked, “So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?”

“Iron chain etched with spell work.”

Bobby smiled at Izzy. “The etching was Izzy’s doing.”

Dean looked at her. “Really?”

She nodded. She shrugged.

“Hmm, that's a new one.”

“It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though.”

“On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!”

Lila smiled into her bottle. “I’ll take that as a win any day.”

Dean smiled, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

“Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?”

“Me or him?” Lila asked.

“Dean.”

“Fine.”

“You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary,” Bobby teased.

“I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything.”

Lila and Izzy laughed as Sam said, “Aww….”

“He's adorable.”

The group fell silent for a moment and then Bobby stood and said, “I got to get out of here. You guys drive safe.

“You too, Bobby.”

Bobby pulled his door open as Sam said, “Hey, thanks.” He got in and started it up. He drove off.

“So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean.”

“Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?”

“Babe, that happened. I remember that,” Lila said. “I fought him too.”

“Seriously.”

Dean looked at Sam and sees a yellow flash in his eyes. He sucked on his teeth as he tucked his bottom lip in for a second. “Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me.”

Lila laughed softly. Izzy looked at him perplexed. “Howler monkeys? Seriously?”

“Right.”

“No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Izzy took a long swig of her beer. “Where to now, guys?”

“Wherever,” Lila said. She leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t really care.”

 

* * *

 

&;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/i


End file.
